La Muerte Del Tigre
by Turbomechasonic
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. Es el decenlase final de un año de dolor. No tomen conclusiones aún, lean. Capitulo 9: LA MUERTE DEL TIGRE...COMPLETADO, FINALIZADO; OVER; ENDED; ETC.
1. El Cumpleaños De Serio

**La Muerte Del Tigre**

**El Cumpleaños De Serio**

La ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia. O al menos así era hasta que Manny Rivera se dedicó a limpiar la ciudad. Claro que como el decía, el crimen siempre existirá, pero por lo menos está controlado. Las calles, aun así, se encuentran llenas de sonrisas al estar rodeadas de felicidad y protección. Nada malo había sucedido desde el incidente, eran unos tiempos nuevos. Excepto por alguien, quien quizá estaba tomando el papel de Manny a su edad.

En la escuela Leone, que seguía intacta, el ahora viejo Director Chakal camina por los pasillos regañando a niños a veces hasta por ser niños. Todo va bien para el hasta que llega hasta el casillero de Lucía Aves, una niña de cabello negro y ojos violetas, muy parecida a Zoe, pero su ropa solía ser azul. Quien fingiendo estar tomando unos libros de su casillero presiona un botón muy bien escondido que acciona una puerta falsa en el suelo justo delante del Director Chakal.

Chakal cae por lo menos dos pisos hasta que cae en una carretilla llena de basura y una figura de cabello ondulado y ojos celestes lo empuja, haciendo que pasara por toda la escuela atravesando trampas bien colocadas. La carretilla, junto con Chakal pasan sobre unos barriles llenos de pegamento que al romperlos lo cubren de pegamento. Luego varios montones de almohadas de plumas que se pegan con el pegamento a él. Luego un guante de hule rojo, que se le queda de sombrero y para rematar, la carretilla se detiene en el teatro de la escuela, donde estaban reunidos todos los profesores más importantes del país y reconocidos directores de escuelas de alto nivel.

El salón guarda un silencio extremo, seguido por un terremoto de risas de parte de algunos alumnos y algunos directores y profesores. Algunos directamente se sienten ofendidos y se van, especialmente los más importantes. Pero de ese Director ahora emplumado y avergonzado, sale un grito de Ira mencionando un nombre que aun sin saber si era el o no, era el principal o único sospechoso:

-**¡¡¡Rivera!!! ¡¡¡A mi oficina!!!**

La figura morena de ojos celestes, con apellido Rivera caminó hasta la oficina, acompañado de su amiga Lucía. Ella lo toma del hombro y le da fuerzas para enfrentar la pesadilla de todo niño, al Director Chakal.

-Te dije que usaras máscara, Serio.-dijo Lucía.

-No me vio, eso me da la ventaja. Lo que me preocupa es que estén ellos.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Lucía. Serio no contestó y avanzó dentro de la habitación donde estaba el Director Chakal sentado en su escritorio y dos personas de espaldas a Serio en dos sillas del lado opuesto. Estos se dan vuelta para mostrar su verdadera identidad: Manny Rivera, y Frida Suárez.

Manny y Frida, casados por fin, ahora de unos treinta años aproximadamente, mostraban una gran decepción en sus rostros frente a su hijo. Se miraron el uno al otro como pensando en quien comenzaría a hablar. Fue como siempre Frida, quien tuvo que tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Serio, nos puedes explicar por que el señor director apareció emplumado en frente de todos?-preguntó Frida sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

-¿Ustedes estaban ahí?-Preguntó Serio como pensando que hasta sus padres desconfiaban de él.

-Lo vimos todo, y fuimos los primeros en reír. Sin ofender Director Chakal, nosotros quisimos hacerle eso casi toda nuestra infancia.-Dijo con sinceridad Manny.

-Descuide señor Rivera, no son los primeros en decirme eso. Pero aún recuerdo lo que ustedes hacían, y déjenme decir que las travesuras que hace su hijo ya no me sorprenden. Nada me hará enfadar más que cuando ustedes dos se atrevieron a jugar con mi vello facial.-dijo el Director Chakal mientras se le caía medio bigote de la cara, tomaba pegamento y se lo volvía a colocar. Manny, Frida y Serio, rieron como pudieron sin que se diera cuenta.

-En fin.-dijo Chakal.-Ya que esta no es la primera vez que su hijo termina aquí, de hecho su carta de buena conducta esta rozando las tijeras. Los he llamado para discutir con ustedes como evitar que Serio sea expulsado. Con una travesura más de su parte, Serio Rivera le dirá adiós a la escuela Leone. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

-Muchas gracias por la charla señor.-dijo Manny mientras los tres salían del despacho encontrándose con Lucía, quien los miraba con intriga, ya quería saber si su amigo tendría que limpiar los baños hasta graduarse o se saldrían con la suya.

-Lucía, que coincidencia verte aquí.-dijo Frida.-Pensé que las clases ya habían terminado.

-Pues, es que…-tartamudeaba Lucía, para ser salvada e interrumpida por Serio.

-Ella solo me acompañaba a la oficina del director, ¿Cierto Lú?

-Cierto, pero no se diga más. Hoy es tu cumpleaños Serio, no perdamos tiempo y preparémonos para la fiesta. Claro si es que no te castigaron.

-De acuerdo Serio. La fiesta no se cancela, pero luego hablaremos de esto.-dijo Manny.-vayan a preparase.-dijo finalmente haciendo que los niños corrieran como balas lejos del lugar.

Serio y Lucía se habían cansado de correr, terminaron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Lucía, donde se detuvieron a buscar algo. Una vez adentro, solo caminaron hasta la cocina hasta encontrarse con Max, el hermano mayor de Lucía. Un niño bastante buscapleitos, de pelo negro y ojos morados. Como solía, el niño tenía su guitarra mística colgada de su espalda aún cuando nunca la usaba. De hecho, Lucía también tenía su propia pulsera láser y su traje, pero del mismo modo, nunca necesitaba usarlos.

-Oye Serio, ¿Acaso todavía no tienes algún amuleto místico?-preguntó burlón Max.

-No molestes, porque para tu información, no necesito de poderes para defenderme. Además, estoy seguro de que en este cumpleaños me darán finalmente mis poderes, quizá termine siendo el siguiente Tigre.

-Si claro. No creo que piensen que seas lo suficientemente responsable para tener poderes luego de lo que pasó hoy en la escuela.-dijo con los brazos cruzados Max revelándole a Serio que él había sido el que lo había acusado.

-¡Fuiste tu!-apuntó Serio enfadado. Luego pensó que realmente podría hacerlo enfadar aprovechando su carácter orgulloso.-Realmente tienes miedo de que tenga poderes, ¿cierto?-preguntó esperando una negación de parte de Max.

-Es cierto.-respondió Max dejando sorprendido a Serio.-Si te dan tus poderes tal vez ya no pueda molestarte más. Pero tenerte miedo, claro que no.

-Bueno Serio,-dijo Lucía tratando de parar la discusión.-Ya encontré lo que buscaba. ¿Que tal si vamos yendo?

-Bien, vámonos de una vez.-dijo Serio sin apartar sus ojos furiosos de Max hasta haber salido de allí. Una vez afuera, ambos caminaron riendo sobre la broma del día. Mientras tanto, un padre molesto y una madre peliazul discutían sobre la visita de su hijo con el director.

-¿Frida, tu que opinas?-preguntó Manny quien tenía su cinturón en la palma de su mano.

-Pues luego de lo que paso hoy, es casi tan poco responsable como nosotros. De hecho, es igual a…ti a su edad. Por lo menos se hace cargo de los problemas una vez que lo atrapan.

-¿Crees que sea correcto darle mi cinturón del Tigre?-preguntó Manny.

-Tú una vez me dijiste que era muy peligroso, pero como yo solo lo usé una vez, no tuve la oportunidad de sentir la gravedad de ese peligro.-dijo Frida haciendo memoria.

-Siempre está consumiendo la energía del que lo porta, ya sea energía química o vital.-Respondió Manny con dolor.

-¿Y que hay de esa…protección?-preguntó Frida.-Ya sabes, la marca de nacimiento que le dejó la Paloma de la Paz.

Manny tomó aliento para responder y comentó-No tengo ni la menor idea de que efecto tenga esa marca, además el espíritu del Tigre es infinito, nunca deja de consumir. Aunque en realidad, hay que estar peleando mucho tiempo con todas las fuerzas de uno para hallarse en esas condiciones.-Manny pensó lo que estaba diciendo y entonces supo que tenía razón, ¿Que tal si simplemente no le enseñaba a usar ese poder?

Manny sonrió ante su cinturón, pensó que tal vez Serio si sería capaz de controlarlo. Pero luego se le cruzó por la mente la idea de que Serio no tendría el tiempo suficiente para aprender a usarlo si algún mal se acercaba. Supo entonces que él era el único que lo sabía usar a la perfección, y si debía sacrificar su vida para defender a sus seres queridos lo haría.

-¿Frida, Que tal si otra vez ocurriera algo parecido a lo de la Pava Real?-preguntó Manny.-Tendríamos que luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas y usar toda nuestra experiencia. Si Serio no tiene entrenamiento no podrá usar los poderes del Tigre para defenderse en absoluto.

-¿Y que sugieres?-preguntó Frida curiosa.

Manny levanto su cara y miró a Frida a los ojos. Su idea no era un tanto genial, pero era algo.-Serio necesitaría acostumbrarse a tener poderes, pero no tan poderosos como los del Tigre. Mi idea sería darle algún poder que pueda controlar con facilidad para que aprenda a defenderse.

Frida levanto las cejas en señal de que sabía a lo que Manny se refería. Cruzó los brazos y tomó un respiro. Enseguida fue hacia un escritorio que tenía al lado y sacó de un cajón una caja y se la entregó a Manny.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Manny recibiendo la caja.

-Un poder que pueda controlar para aprender a defenderse. Yo recuerdo como se usa, lo único que tendrá que hacer en sentir.-dijo Frida mientras Manny abría la caja y veía su interior.

-Decías que sus poderes variaban de cómo te sentías al momento de usarlos, ¿cierto?-preguntó Manny a lo que Frida respondió ascendiendo la cabeza.-Es perfecto.

La noche caía en la Ciudad Milagro en lo que la multitud se dirigía hacia la fiesta de Serio. Manny y Frida se encontraban en su casa ayudando a Serio y a Lucía con unos detalles finales, como colocar los platones de papas fritas sobre la mesa, conectar los equipos de música, entre otras cosas. Frida se encontraba escribiendo una carta hacia unos viejos amigos en lo que suena el timbre y lo que significaba que habían llegado los primeros invitados. Manny abrió la puerta y se alegró al ver a Jango, Zoe y Max quienes saludaron amablemente a Manny y Frida. Excepto Max, los que acababan de entrar saludaron con un feliz cumpleaños a Serio cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

Frida, que acababa de terminar su carta, le dijo a Manny que era hora de darle su obsequio de cumpleaños a Serio. Ambos llamaron a todos los que estuviesen para ver el obsequio. Serio corrió hacia ellos y fue sin duda alguna, el primero en llegar.

-Serio,-dijo Manny dándole el regalo a Serio.-Feliz cumpleaños.

Serio tomó el regalo y les agradeció a sus padres, y enseguida se aseguró de que no quedara papel de envoltorio restante sobre el regalo. Termino viendo la caja, la abrió y entonces los vio. Él esperaba otra cosa, por lo que se sintió bastante decepcionado por lo que veía.

-Mamá, Papá, gracias por el regalo-decía mientras sacaba unos googles rojos de la caja que hicieron que Zoe y Jango supieran de cuales se trataba.-realmente no me lo esperaba.-dijo Serio fingiendo una sonrisa ya que por dentro sentía una gran decepción.

-¡Entonces no te dieron poderes!-rió Max.-Yo tenía razón, te toman por irresponsable.

-Por favor,-le dijo Zoe a su hijo.- ¿Irresponsable él? Se nota que conociste a Manny y a Frida a su edad.-comentó haciendo que todos los adultos rieran.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Frida.- ¿No quieres probártelos y averiguar que es lo que hacen?-preguntó.

-Pues creo que sirven para… ¿Ver bajo el agua?-dijo sarcásticamente Serio. Frida lo miró con su mirada asesina y para evitar problemas Serio se los puso.- ¿Y ahora que?

-Piensa en como te sientas en este momento,-decía Frida.-y libera todo ese sentimiento en una sola descarga.-Serio la miró de tal manera que se diría que tendría un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.-Piensa en una emoción, apunta y dispara.

-Ah…de acuerdo.-dijo Serio antes de hacer el procedimiento. Primero pensó en como se sentía en ese entonces. Justamente se sentía decepcionado, un sentimiento que no es muy fuerte. Quita las ansias y no afecta en absoluto a nadie más que al usuario. Apuntó a una pared y disparó un rayo morado, que al chocar con la pared, esta comenzó a cambiar. La pintura se salía, las grietas se agrandaban, y la humedad se extendía.

-Pensaste en la decepción.-dijo Frida casi leyéndole la mente.-Cada sentimiento tiene distintos efectos. La decepción envejece cualquier cosa con la que entre en contacto. No es muy fuerte, pero no tiene remedio excepto la alegría, que cura lo que sea y revierte cualquier efecto. Descubrirás todos los efectos por tu propia cuenta, pero ten en cuenta de que para aprender a utilizar tus poderes, tienes que aprender a controlar tus sentimientos.

Frida dejó a Serio muy dudoso y a la vez curioso, realmente estaba interesado en eso, ya que aún sin tener los poderes que él quería tener, tuvo algo aún más útil y más variado. En cuanto le dio las gracias, comenzaron a llegar más y más invitados, hasta que finalmente la casa se llenó y la fiesta comenzó.

El resto de la fiesta siguió perfecta para todos, todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo, en especial Serio y Lucía, quienes no paraban de bailar ni siquiera para saludar a los invitados. En una ocasión, Lucía reaccionó mal y se tropezó; Serio rápidamente la agarra de la espalda y la vuelve a levantar, cosa que hizo que Lucía se sonrojara.

Manny y Frida notaron eso y entonces recordaron aquel día en el cumpleaños de Frida, Aquel tropiezo en el que todo comenzó. Lo bien que la pasaron, y el terrible suceso que lo continuo. Pero esta vez, solamente se tomaron de la mano y rieron recordando esas aventuras. Frida llevó sus manos a la cintura de Manny y se besaron con pasión, para revivir aquel tiempo en que todo cambió.

* * *

Feliz año nuevo!!!! este es mi regalo para este año para todo el mundo, el principio del fin del mejor fic que haya imaginado. La Muerte de Manny. No sabran como sucedió hasta que lo lean, esta vez la intriga esta asegurada. Nos vemos/leemos.


	2. Todos Tienen Un Enemigo

**La Muerte Del Tigre**

**Todos Tienen Un Enemigo**

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Serio había sido todo un éxito. Todos bailaron felices e incluso Serio y Max no se pelearon por primera vez. Todo indicaba que la diversión era mucho más importante que la agresión. La gente pronto comenzó a irse de la fiesta al llegar las dos o tres de la mañana hasta que quedaron nada más los más importantes. Y aunque ya estaban solos, Serio y Lucía no paraban de bailar al ritmo de la música, es más, incluso aprovecharon la poca cantidad de personas para bailar más ampliamente e incluso correr.

Manny, Frida, Jango y Zoe seguían platicando asuntos cotidianos bebiendo un café, mientras los chicos se divertían, a excepción de Max, quien se había quedado dormido en un sofá. Gran hermano mayor.

-¿Oye Zoe, entonces por fin vuelven a la ciudad Milagro?-preguntó Frida a su amiga morena.

-Así es, nos cansamos de que Lucía tenga que viajar a la escuela unas trescientas millas con su traje y luego volver. Así que decidimos usar la casa que teníamos aquí una vez más.-Contestó Zoe tomando un trago de su café.

-¿Y que hay de Max?-Preguntó Manny.- ¿También irá a Leone?

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió Zoe-Chakal lo disciplinará mucho, o sino le sacará el lado divertido. Es muy poco entusiasta.

-¿Por que?-preguntó de nuevo el moreno-si yo hubiese tenido una guitarra mística hubiese hecho muchas más travesuras de las que hice en la escuela.

-Manny, cielo.-agregó Frida-Nosotros rompimos el record de travesuras y casi nunca usamos tus poderes. Es más, casi siempre fue para escapar.

-¿Indirectamente me estás diciendo que le induzca a Max el mal método de hacer travesuras?-preguntó el moreno riendo.-No tardará más de 10 minutos con una clase del maestro de las bromas.

-¿Quien?-preguntó Frida.

-¡Pues yo!-respondió molesto Manny-frunciendo el ceño.

-No es cierto.-respondió Frida en voz alta y burlona-yo soy la maestra de las bromas.

-¡Oigan!-gritó Jango para separarlos de la discusión sin sentido-ya dejen de mencionar eso, no queremos que terminen haciendo otra de sus competiciones de bromas, siempre salimos perjudicados nosotros.-decía Jango en lo que de repente el techó explotó y un agujero quedó en él, cosa que despertó al perezoso de Max.- ¿¡Oigan no les dije que no lo hicieran!?-Gritó Jango algo molesto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Manny con inocencia.-Yo no lo hice. Solo porque tengo poderes y me encanta hacer bromas no significa que lo haya hecho.

-Una verdadera maestra de las bromas como yo lo hubiese hecho si tuviese poderes.-le dijo Frida a Manny en el oído muy burlonamente.

-¡Ya cállate Frida!-respondió Manny humillado por el comentario.

-¡Cállame!-respondió esta.

-¡Hecho!-dijo el moreno antes de tomar a Frida por sorpresa dándole un beso en los labios lo que justamente calló a ambos. Jango y Zoe se alegraban, no por ellos, sino porque por fin había silencio. Aunque no lo disfrutaron por mucho, ya que pocos segundos después comenzó a bajar Granpapi por el agujero del techo mientras que se escuchaba el timbre nuevamente lo que obligó a la pareja a separarse de ese beso para que Manny saludara a su abuelo y abrir la puerta.

-¡Granpapi!-gritaba lleno de alegría Manny al ver a su abuelo-Que bueno verte, pensé que tenías otra de tus reuniones de gobierno o lo que sea que hagas.

-La cancelé.-respondió sin preocupación el anciano-Pero debo admitir que esto del gobierno es genial, puedo hasta cansarme y sin estar robando realmente. Técnicamente es legal lo que hago así que ni siquiera diez abogados podrán arrestarme.

-Algún día lo harán papi.-Dijo Rodolfo entrando a la casa-Y algún día me aseguraré de arrestarte por estafador.

-Mi mafia cubrirá cualquier huella que me delate.-dijo confiado Granpapi-Te lo digo hijo, tú y Suarez pierden su tiempo. Hablando de tiempo ¿Donde está mi futuro villano bisnieto que no veo hace tanto tiempo?

-¡Héroe!-gritó Rodolfo enojado.

-Serio está en el fondo con Lucía-respondió Frida ignorando el comentario de Rodolfo como el resto de la banda.-Han estado ahí toda la noche, nosotros seremos más traviesos, pero ellos seguro que son más energéticos ¡Serio!-Gritó finalmente Frida para llamar a su hijo-¡Tu abuelo y tu bisabuelo te vinieron a visitar!

El morocho y su amiga seguían bailando y jugando, pero en cuanto escucharon el grito de Frida, Lucía vio como serio volaba a la velocidad de la luz a saludar a su familia. Atravesaba el pasillo que separaba a ambos grupos y en tres segundos ya estaba abrazando a su abuelo y a su bisabuelo.

-¡Serio!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

-Muchas gracias-respondió aún abrazándolos-cuanto tiempo sin verlos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Serio-respondieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo. Por fin separándose del abrazo familiar.-Adivina que-dijo Granpapi-te tenemos un regalo muy especial-dijo sacando de su sombrero un regalo envuelto en un papel muy colorido y festivo de rojo carmesí con un listón anaranjado. Granpapi lo apoyó en el suelo y esperó a que su bisnieto lo abriera.-Es una navaja suiza con 40 accesorios, algo realmente muy útil. No es nada fácil conseguirla, solo hay 5 de esas en todo el mundo.

-¿Y que es este enorme cubo de metal que está al lado?-preguntó Serio quien ya había destruido todo lo que era papel. Granpapi lo miró, Manny y Rodolfo también. Tardaron un rato en descubrirlo, pero en cuanto lo supieron Manny rápidamente empujó la caja con fuerza contra la pared y se transformó en El Tigre.

-¿Como se metió en la caja?-Preguntó Manny a su abuelo sin apartar sus ojos de esa caja.

-No lo se,-dijo rápidamente Granpapi-tal vez cuando lo dejé para que lo envolvieran

-¡Papi!-interrumpió Rodolfo-El que nos envolvió el regalo debió de ser el Titán disfrazado, eso explicaría que luego no apareciera.

-¿Quién es ese Titán?-preguntó Serio apenas dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Debía de ser algún enemigo de su padre ¿Pero porque reaccionaría así? El Tigre era el superhéroe más poderoso que existía, no tenía comparación.

-¡Ya sal de ahí Titán!-Gritó Rodolfo. De repente de la caja comenzó a salir un líquido metálico que comenzó a tomar la forma del Titán una vez afuera de ella. Después de todo tenían razón.

-¡Vaya!-gritó el Titán fingiendo estar asustado-El Tigre, White Pantera y Puma Loco. Que puedo hacer yo contra el asombroso poder de los Rivera.-El Titán guardó silencio por unos segundos mirando sus caras ingenuas-¡Pero aguarden!-gritó como si hubiese encontrado la cura al cáncer-Los Riveras son poderosos solo por sus amuletos místicos, los cuales se los quitaré.

-¡No tendrás la oportunidad!-gritó Manny preparándose para girar la hebilla de su cinturón y convertirse en El Tigre. Desafortunadamente, nada había pasado. Rodolfo y Granpapi miraron hacia sus amuletos místicos y se dieron cuenta de que tampoco estaban.

-¿Buscaban esto?-preguntó una voz infantil y metálica que provenía de una sombre detrás de ellos alzando los amuletos místicos de los Rivera.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Rodolfo-¡Muéstrate cobarde!

Cuando Rodolfo terminó de insultar, de esa sombra salió una pequeña figura idéntica al Titán de Titanio. Es más, era una versión pequeña de él. En cada mínimo detalle, era idéntico al Titán. Especialmente por sus brazos metálicos.

-Riveras,-dijo el Titán-les presento a mi hijo ¡El Puño de Plomo!-Todos guardaron silencio para aceptar al hijo del Titán en su agenda mental de enemigos. Hasta que Lucía, que no conocía a ninguno de los dos al igual que Serio preguntó

-¿Y ustedes son enemigos de los Riveras porque…?-preguntó Lucía haciendo un gesto con la mano para que alguien continuara esa oración.

-Somos sus enemigos desde que el hijo de White Pantera causó el fin de mi equipo con Pantera y mi ruina como héroe.-Respondió con una furia inmensa en sus ojos el Titán. Luego, una vez como se podría decir calmado, vio a Serio. Pudo reconocer en su inconfundible apariencia idéntica a Manny que era su hijo. Y el resplandor de sus ojos era igual al de su madre.-Veo que tengo una nueva forma de vengarme. Tienes más familia aún, y mientras personas, más formas de vengarme.-dijo Finalmente con una mirada en sus ojos tan maligna que se podía leer sus pensamientos de venganza llenos de sed de sangre. Manny no solo lo presintió, algo dentro de él le dijo lo que sucedería y esta vez, su instinto paterno surgió.

-¡Serio, corre!-gritó Manny solo para ser callado por el Titán de titanio que les lanzó ataduras de metal a los tres héroes Rivera desarmados.

-¡Lucía!-Gritó Zoe-¡Toma a Serio y a Frida y sácalos de aquí! ¡Tu hermano, Tu padre y yo los detendremos!

La pequeña entonces tocó un botón de su pulsera e instantáneamente se vio cubierta por un traje de treux (metal puro) color celeste. Tomó a Frida y a Serio uno con cada mano y salió volando de ahí con su jet-alas. Rápidamente voló lejos de ahí y aterrizó en el parque de la cuidad.

-¡¿Oye, porque me sacaste de ahí?!-gritó Serio enfadado-Yo quería probar mis poderes en una batalla de verdad.

-Oye, no me culpes a mi, Serio.-Respondió Lucía ofendida-Yo solo hice lo que Manny y mi mamá me pidieron.

-Serio, entiende.-le dijo Frida a su hijo-El Titán de Titanio y su hijo no son villanos comunes y corrientes, a ellos no los atrae el dinero ni el poder, son el tipo de villanos que buscan la sed de venganza. Cuando éramos niños trataban de eliminar a Manny o a mi, pero ahora también a ti.

-¡Pero yo me puedo defender! ¡Tienes que creer en mi!-se quejó Serio. De pronto, Frida vio como la marca de nacimiento de Serio en forma de estrella que se encontraba en su mano comenzaba a brillar de un color blanco mate. No era muy resplandeciente, pero era algo inusual.

Frida tomó un respiro, volteó a ver a su hijo nuevamente a los ojos y terminó su conclusión-Serio, creo en ti. Ahora ve y acaba con ellos, yo iré a buscar mi guitarra mística a la comisaría de tu abuelo. Pero déjame darte un consejo-le dijo Frida a su hijo agachándose como para que estén a la misma altura-Piensa en el valor que estás sintiendo en este momento al momento de la pelea, ese valor al ser usado en los googles, se convertirá en el fuego más puro que exista.

-Gracias mamá-agradeció el pequeño morocho dándole un abrazo, para luego sujetarse de la mano de su amiga y volar nuevamente hacia lo que quedaba de la casa del macho. Serio se dio cuenta, de que esta vez estaban yendo mucho más lento.

-Lucía, tenemos que darnos prisa,-decía Serio-Si seguimos a esta velocidad tal vez no lleguemos.

-Serio, estoy preocupada-decía Lucía con tristeza-Ellos dicen que esos dos son muy poderosos y malvados, tu familia ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de transformarse.

-Es por eso justamente que tenemos que ayudarlos Lucía, hay que apresurarnos antes de que desarmen también a tu familia o peor.-Dijo Serio finalmente preocupándose por su familia.

-Serio, realmente estoy asustada.-comentó Lucía-Nunca vi a tu papá con una reacción de peligro tan intensa. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. En fin,-dijo Lucía ahora con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-Quería decirte que pase lo que pase yo…

La frase de la pequeña se vio interrumpida por un disparo que hizo que soltara a Serio, quien por fortuna cayó en un contenedor de basura bastante lleno. Terminó sucio, pero vivo. Lucía al ver que su amigo estaba a salvo, volteó hacia el lugar de donde había provenido ese disparo que por poco pudo haber matado a Serio. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pues a su madre fue lo único que vio, quien la miraba con ojos terriblemente rojos y despiadados apuntándole con su pulsera láser.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué?-preguntó la pequeña morocha con un lago en sus ojos.

La Cuervo no contestó, simplemente siguió disparando mientas que Lucía seguía esquivando y llorando, después de todo no es normal que tu familia trate de matarte. Serio veía como su amiga se encontraba en aprietos, y al ver a La Cuervo disparándole a su hija, su mente se vio cubierta por la curiosidad. Su marca de nacimiento pronto comenzó a brillar y como siempre, él nunca lo supo. Pero ante la situación de su amiga, Serio tomó los googles que colgaban en su cuello como un collar y los colocó en sus ojos. Pensó en esa curiosidad que sentía y en lo que quería saber ¿Por qué una madre atacaba a su hija? Finalmente apuntó y disparó.

Un pequeño y discreto láser color anaranjado salió de los googles de Serio, su trayectoria terminó cuando alcanzó a La Cuervo, que comenzó a ponerse totalmente anaranjada. Segundos después totalmente gris metálico, incluso sus ojos.

-Parece que mi disfraz ya no sirve-decía la voz del Puño de Plomo proviniendo del traje de Cuervo-Pero al parecer puedo poseer este traje de treux, ya que es metal puro.-dijo manipulando la boca de Cuervo.

-¡Deja a mi mamá demonio de hojalata!-gritó Lucía ahora con lagrimas de ira mientras disparaba con rabia hacia el enemigo que había tomado posesión de su madre.

-¿Estás segura de que haces bien en disparar?-preguntó sarcásticamente el Puño de Plomo mientras con facilidad esquivaba los disparos de Lucía-recuerda, que este es el cuerpo de tu madre.

Lucía se vio vencida, la única forma que se le ocurría para vencerlo era destruyendo a su madre, que era justo lo que trataba de evitar. Serio, por su parte, sintió un odio hacia él. El hecho de que usara a un familiar como escudo humano era tan poco honorable y cobarde que le hizo pensar que ese sujeto no merecía tener poderes, ya que tenía su cobardía para protegerse y amenazar al mismo tiempo.

El odio que Serio sintió en ese momento se juntó en su corazón, y envuelto en la oscuridad hiriente de la ira, Serio disparó un enorme relámpago negro hacia el Puño de Plomo, que lo obligó a dejar el traje de Zoe fuera de su control. La morocha cayó al suelo para ser atajada por su hija a pocos centímetros del suelo, quien desafortunadamente también fue herida por un relámpago de Serio, ya que el odio, la ira, son incontrolables.

La explosión de ambos relámpagos fue tan grande que madre e hija sobrevivieron únicamente gracias a tener sus trajes. Serio, cuya ira comenzaba a cesar, vio lo que su enojo había hecho, y en cuanto recuperó el control sobre sus piernas corrió a toda velocidad a ayudar a su amiga. Una vez que llegó, con varias lágrimas en sus ojos, se arrodillo temblando al ver lo que había ocasionado. Lucía y Zoe, ambas gravemente heridas, y sus trajes parcialmente destruidos.

Lamentablemente El Puño de Plomo, que se encontraba a unos diez metros, se puso de pie y salió de allí corriendo. En el transcurso se le cayeron los amuletos místicos de los Rivera, pero tuvo el tiempo justo para decirle algo a Serio-Lo más satisfactorio de esta venganza es que fuiste tu mismo el que ocasionó esto. Pero no es suficiente, mientras tu resentimiento por haber herido a tus amigas crece, mis fuerzas y mi sed de sangre también, para finalmente terminar con tu miserable vida cuando tus emociones lleguen a su punto más frágil. Esa será la ruina final de los Rivera.-dijo el niño metálico antes de salir corriendo de ahí a causa de sus heridas, dejando detrás a un Serio llorando y sus dos amigas en el suelo.

-Lucía, lamento tanto eso,-decía Serio limpiándose un poco las lágrimas de sus ojos.-creí que podría controlarlo, que podría salvar el día sin ninguna coincidencia, pero veo que no tengo ningún control. La ira me consumió, y por poco las lleva a la perdición. Si puedes oírme, quiero pedirte disculpas. Si puedes hacerme realidad un deseo,-dijo a punto de largarse a llorar mientras trataba de cargarla sobre sus hombros-¡¡No… mueras!!

Serio cargó a su amiga sobre sus hombros junto con Zoe muy difícilmente, pero pudo. Las llevó hasta la casa del macho, una vez que vio como el Titán de Titanio salía volando gritando y maldiciendo ya que sabía que habían ganado la batalla, pero tal vez perdieran la guerra.

* * *

Finally!!!! por fin terminé el segundo capítulo, lamento tardar, es que no tenía ninguna idea de como continuar la historia en cierto modo que no les voy a contar xq les estaría contando media historia. Nos Vemos/leemos.


	3. La Debilidad Del Tigre

**La Muerte Del Tigre**

**La Debilidad Del Tigre**

Serio se encontraba a los pies del edificio en donde vivía, con dos personas inconscientes que cargar y 50 pisos que subir de escaleras. Realmente pensó que nunca llegaría al último piso con las chicas, pero viendo lo que le había hecho a su amiga, y teniendo en cuenta la gran disculpa que le debía, continuó sin quejarse. Una vez que llegó al piso 45 comenzó a notar los daños de la batalla, ya que había varios agujeros en el pasillo y puertas rotas, quizá más. No le importó mucho y siguió, tal vez volvería después para ayudar a los heridos.

Serio llegó, luego de media hora de estar cargando el peso de Lucía y Zoe, al piso 50, y se vio frente a la destruida puerta de la Casa del Macho. La alfombra del suelo pasó de ser a un rojo carmesí a un rojo grisiento debido a la gran cantidad de polvo y escombros que cayeron. Mientras miraba los restos del escenario cargando a las dos, Serio sin saberlo había estado caminando hasta que llegó con su familia. Estaban su padre y su madre con algunas heridas leves ayudando a Jango y a Rodolfo quienes estaban bastante heridos. Por su parte, Granpapi y Max estaban inconscientes, ya asistidos por los demás debido a que estaban acostados en un sofá distinto cada uno. Manny y Frida entonces recostaron a Rodolfo en una cama seguido por Jango quien terminó recostándose por su propia cuenta en una silla plegable rechazando la oferta de otra cama.

-Mamá, Papá-dijo Serio en voz baja entrando en un rango de visión para sus padres.

-¡Serio!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo llenos de alivio al ver que su hijo no había sufrido heridas graves, de hecho solo estaba apestando por la basura en la que cayó. Pocos segundos después, es decir pocas decimas de segundo después, los tres se encontraron abrazados fuertemente como si no se hubieran visto en años. Serio se quería separar de sus padres ya que le estaba costando respirar con tanto apretujamiento, y además porque quería ocuparse de su amiga.

-Serio-preguntó Frida limpiándole unas manchas de la cara con el dedo-¿Qué les pasó? ¿Están bien?

Luego de que Frida terminara con su estallido de preguntas, Serio simplemente contestó con una mirada hacia Lucía y su madre quienes estaban inconscientes en el suelo ya que Serio las tuvo que soltar durante el abrazo-Nos encontramos con el Puño de Plomo que había poseído el traje de Zoe…

-Entiendo-respondió Frida interrumpiéndolo-Las dejó completamente lastimadas y huyó al escuchar que derrotamos al Titán.

-No-respondió Serio fríamente-Logré quitarle los amuletos que robó, los dejé sobre la mesa de la entrada. Pero…-Serio trató de continuar hablando lo más calmadamente posible, pero la culpa se lo estaba devorando vivo. Pronto su cara se vio cubierta de lágrimas y su voz se volvió en sollozos-Yo…Él,-Tomó otro respiro y pensó lo que diría antes de pronunciarlo-me enfadé, la cobardía del titán despertó mi ira, y no la pude controlar…-Serio trató de limpiarse la cara con el brazo y ya que estaba cubrirla para que no se viera que seguía llorando-Derroté al Puño de Plomo con un ataque fenomenal, pero…-dijo viendo nuevamente a las chicas.

-Serio-dijo Frida-Lamento mucho que lo aprendieras de este modo, pero para eso eran los googles. La ira no causa nada más que sufrimiento. Lo único que puedes controlar es la cantidad de daño a causar, puedes aturdir, debilitar, o…matar. Lo que no puedes controlar es a quien.

-Serio-dijo Manny-tal vez yo no sepa mucho sobre esos googles, pero si se sobre la ira. Tal vez a veces parezca un camino fácil, un atajo en bajada por el cual no se requiere de mucho esfuerzo para llegar más rápido que de cualquier otra forma. Pero es como el fuego, uno lo controla mientras lo sepa usar y no dañe a los demás, pero en cierto punto se incendia el bosque, y el fuego se vuelve incontrolable. Todo lo que puedas amar puede resultar afectado directa, o indirectamente.

-¿Como aprendo a controlar mi ira?-preguntó Serio.

-Al igual que un gran amigo mío-contestó Manny-con amor. Mucho más poderoso y controlable. Por supuesto no es nada fácil aprender a usarlo, porque hay que aprender a amar.

-¿De que forma?-preguntó Serio-Yo los amo a todos ustedes, son mi familia. ¿Eso no basta para usarlo?

-Por eso te decimos que es difícil, Serio-contestó Frida-Uno siempre tiene en mente que ama a todos sus seres queridos, siempre espera poder usar este poder para ganar, pero solo se puede usar bajo ciertas condiciones.

-¿Condiciones?-preguntó Serio intrigado-¿Cuáles?

-Veras-respondió Frida-Solo puedes acceder a él para defender a alguien de un gran peligro. Debes tener la mente limpia de cualquier idea de ira. Y para controlar el poder, la pasión con la que ames a alguien. Esas tres condiciones debes de entender para poder usarlo.

-Gracias mamá-contestó Serio-Podrían recostar a Zoe en una cama, yo llevaré a lucía a la mía. Le debo una gran disculpa, que espero oiga.

Serio tomó a Lucía y la cargó sobre su pecho, la morena aún parecía no mostrar signos de despertar. Tomando un respiro se la llevó a su habitación y la recostó sobre su cama. Luego fue al baño a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios para curarle las heridas. Mientras tanto, Manny y Frida discutían sobre lo que había pasado ese día.

-Oye Jango, ¿Sigues despierto?-preguntó Manny.

-Si, y escuché todo. Lamento lo sucedido.

-Descuida-contestó Manny-¿Oye, podrías llevar a Zoe a nuestra cama, y si quieres quedarte ahí? Si necesitas, hay un botiquín en cada baño en esta casa.

Jango no supo si tomarlo como una petición o como una orden. Sintió como si Manny hubiese tratado de decirle que lo dejara sólo con Frida, ¿Pero que había de Rodolfo? Él seguía ahí. Miró y se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba dormido, así que si era la razón por la que le estaban pidiendo eso. Con algo de dificultad se levantó, y cargando a su esposa de la misma manera que Serio a Lucía y se fue para la habitación de Manny y Frida dejando a estos últimos solos.

-Pasó antes de lo que creía-dijo Manny preocupado.

-Te refieres a que Serio aprendiera las consecuencias de sus poderes-respondió Frida-¿Cierto?

-Eso es lo bueno-contestó Manny-ahora tendrá más cuidado, pero me refería al hecho de que se enfocara en la ira tan rápidamente. Frida, ¿Yo también era así?

-Solo en ciertas ocasiones-contestó Frida-Pero en lo que más se parece a ti es en querer tener la fuerza para proteger a los demás. Eso sin duda lo sacó de ti.

-Sería mucho más fácil para él aprender a usar el amor del mejor usuario del mismo.

-Serio sin duda fue uno de los primeros en aprender a usarlo de forma tan eficiente, yo misma lo vi. Dio su vida por salvar a Azul y no se arrepintió de nada.

Manny miró el cielo estrellado desde el agujero por el que había entrado su abuelo y miró la luna en su cuarto creciente. Una parte de su corazón se llenó de nostalgia, y comenzó a recordar esas aventuras tan importantes en su vida-Como los extraño.

Unas pocas horas después, ya de mañana, los dañados por la batalla comenzaban a despertar de a poco, incluyendo a Manny y a Frida quienes se habían tirado a dormir en unas bolsas de dormir. Rodolfo, junto con Granpapi se dirigieron a comprar materiales para reparar la casa mientras que Manny ayudaba a los demás y Frida preparaba un gran desayuno para todos. Justo el favorito de Serio, huevos revueltos a la francesa.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que Frida había comenzado a preparar el desayuno, que Jango apareció en la cocina. Se podría decir, que tenía la almohada puesta en la cabeza. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y los ojos llenos de ojeras, que apenas y podía abrir por la luz del día. Detrás de él apareció Max, con una venda en la pierna, al parecer se había hecho un corte profundo durante la batalla.

-Guen ia Grida-dijo Jango entre bostezos tratando de decir buen día.

-Buen día-respondió Frida mientras batía los huevos-¿Ya despertó Zoe también?-preguntó al notar que esta faltaba.

-Pues no-respondió Jango ahora despabilado-sigue durmiendo. Parece que se quedará así todo el día, no se mueve para nada, solo respira y sueña.

-Que alivio-suspiró Frida-eso significa que estará bien, solo necesitará descansar.

-Oye-preguntó Jango-¿Lucía?

-Sufrió el mismo daño que Zoe, seguramente dormirá también. Serio la estaba cuidando, seguramente también se durmió.-respondió Frida pasando los huevos de la sartén a los platos.-Oye Max, ¿Podrías pasarme las tasas de café? ¿Ustedes como lo quieren?

-Con azúcar y canela-contestó Max mientras abría la alacena e iba pasándole a Frida las 7 tasas para los que estaban despiertos.

-Yo lo quiero doble expreso-dijo Jango con voz ronca-siento que sino me desmayo para el mediodía.

Frida comenzó a preparar los cafés mientras ponía a mezclar crema para hacer crema batida para el café de su hijo. Luego se escuchó el timbre, y como Frida tenía las cuatro manos ocupadas, Jango se tomó la molestia de atender por ella. Eran Granpapi y Rodolfo quienes habían vuelto de comprar materiales para reparar el edificio.

-Adivina que Frida-gritó alegre Granpapi-Nos hicieron un descuento del 50 por ciento por haber sido socios por más de veinte años.

-Que bien-contestó Frida-¿Consiguieron todo?

-Si-contestó Rodolfo-Además pasamos a comprar el periódico y dos docenas de churros.

Frida dejó de batir la crema que ya estaba en el punto justo, y corrió a toda velocidad a la sala de estar y en un segundo le arrebató la bolsa de churros a su suegro de las manos.-Cielos-suspiró Frida-aún no puedo creer que el antiguo alcalde haya prohibido estas delicias.

-Y yo no dejo de agradecer que cuando abolí la prohibición me regalaron diez años más en el poder-río Granpapi en voz baja.

-¿Oye Manny, despertarías a Serio para que venga a desayunar?-Preguntó Frida-Yo me encargaré de poner la mesa.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de su hijo, donde pensó que se encontraría con Lucía durmiendo en la cama de Serio y Serio seguramente dormido en una silla. Se sorprendió al abrir la puerta, y encontrarse con su hijo en una silla como había pensado, con Lucía dormida en la cama de su hijo, pero Serio no estaba dormido, seguía mirándola como si la culpa aún lo estuviera torturando. Su mirada seguía fija en la cara de su amiga, pero su mente se concentraba en como pedirle disculpas.

-Serio-dijo Manny en voz lo suficientemente baja para no molestar a Lucía y lo suficientemente alta para que Serio reaccionara a su voz.-Ya está tu desayuno.

Serio volvió su vista a su amiga y tomó un respiro como de fatiga y contestó-No gracias papá. Me quedaré con Lucía, le debo una gran disculpa.

-¿De verdad crees que te disculpe por no haber comido ni dormido?-Preguntó Manny dejando a su hijo en duda-a ella no creo que le moleste que duermas un poco o que comas algo, ella lo entendería, después de todo son amigos, ¿Cierto?-Serio se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre. Tenía razón, a Lucía no le gustaría que el se quedara sin comer por estar cuidándola, generalmente era al revés cuando él no tenía poderes.-¿Y bien?-preguntó Manny.

-Tienes razón papá, a ella no le gustaría.-contestó Serio dándole la razón a su padre-Pero es mi decisión, y prefiero quedarme para asegurarme de que duerma bien, si eso le llega a molestar, entonces le deberé una disculpa aún mayor. Pero comparado con lo que le debo no es nada.

-Una decisión tan madura, y a la vez tan tonta.-dijo Manny cruzando los brazos y luego sonriendo-Eres igualito a mí.-Dicho esto, Manny salió de la habitación dejando a Serio solo con su amiga y sus pensamientos. Aún así, Manny se había sorprendido por la decisión y el argumento de su hijo. Sin saberlo, había estado caminando hasta el comedor donde todos se encontraban ya comiendo esperando a ambos para que se sienten, pero como solo vieron a Manny pensaron que Serio estaba dormido.

Diez o veinte minutos después, todos se habían acabado su desayuno y Frida se ocupaba de poner los platos en el lavaplatos, Manny limpiaba los restos de comida en la mesa y Granpapi y Rodolfo, con ayuda de Jango y Max reparaban las paredes y el techo.

-¿Oye Frida?-preguntó Manny-¿Qué clase de ataque es la amistad reflejada en tus googles?

-Pues-pensó Frida-es un poco más débil que el amor pero muy parecido. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Serio me dijo algo muy curioso hoy-dijo Manny.

-¡Quieres decir que estaba despierto y no vino a desayunar!-Gritó Frida molesta.

-Ese es el tema-continuó Manny-prefirió quedarse con Lucía aún cuando le dije que a ella no le gustaría que se salteara la comida o no durmiera.-Manny tomó algo de aire y Frida notó en el tono de voz de Manny que ahora daría la respuesta de su hijo-"prefiero quedarme para asegurarme de que duerma bien, si eso le llega a molestar, entonces le deberé una disculpa aún mayor. Pero comparado con lo que le debo no es nada".

Frida se quedó congelada aún tratando de pensar que ese era su Serio que siempre habían puesto aparte, separado de las batallas y cuya experiencia aún siendo tan poca valía mucho más que la de los expertos.-Realmente-dijo Frida-está aprendiendo mucho más rápido de lo que pensamos.

-¿No lo entiendes Frida?-preguntó Manny con una sonrisa en su rostro-No está aprendiendo, el lo supo desde un principio. Nuestro hijo, a quien siempre tratamos de proteger de las batallas, a quien nunca le dejamos luchar a nuestro lado, está creciendo. Entiende a la perfección la diferencia entre lo que tiene que hacer y lo que su corazón le hace hacer.

-Lo que me preocupa-dijo Frida-En una batalla contra el Titán, que solo se preocupa por torturarte, me preocupa que Serio tenga tu misma debilidad, al igual que todos, de quedar inmóvil cuando alguien toma rehenes. Esta vez porque se dejó llevar por la ira, pero no creo que lo vuelva a hacer. Después de todo ya vio las terribles consecuencias.

-En mi caso es un poco distinto-Respondió Manny-Yo sería capaz de renunciar a la vida si tomaran de rehén a Serio o a ti.

Manny se puso de pie y caminó hacia la sala de estar a ayudar a los demás con su trabajo. Frida se quedó pensando, mientras miraba el cielo que estaba tan nublado como si estuviesen por llover vacas. Teniendo en cuenta que el techo todavía estaba roto, se dirigió a ayudar también.

Mientras tanto, en un rincón de la casa donde nadie podía verla, yacía una pequeña cámara con forma de ojo que levitaba por el aire. Esta se dio vuelta y de su pupila salió un rayo celeste que abrió un agujero en la pared por el cual salió a la calle y sobrevoló la nublada ciudad hasta llegar hasta una pequeña estancia en las afueras de la ciudad, donde Sergio solía tener su cuartel, pero donde ahora estaban reunidas docenas de villanos. Entre ellos se encontraban El Titán y su hijo, Sergio, Chipotle y Jr., y Güajolota y Buitrila. El ojo que atravesó la ventana, fue a parar a la mano de Güajolota, quien lo conectó a la pantalla para que todos los villanos observaran, la debilidad del Tigre.

-Como verán, ya lo ha mencionado.-Comentó Güajolota-El no nos atacará mientras tengamos a alguien más cautivo frente a él. Además, seguramente se dejara vencer si se lo ordenamos. ¿Qué opina Jefe?-preguntó.

-Pues-dijo el Titán subiendo al escenario. Es lo que he estado tratando toda mi vida. Siempre se salvan de alguna manera.

-La razón es obvia-dijo Chipotle-Siempre raptabas a Frida, pero la soltabas para pelear con El Tigre. Necesitarías ayuda para eso. Alguien se tiene que ocupar de la chica, o tal vez dos. Y el resto…destrozar hasta el último cabello del Tigre.-Se escucharon gritos de guerra en todo el lugar, todos los villanos levantaban las manos en gloria a sus malvados planes-Finalmente-Gritó Sergio-la Ciudad Milagro, y el resto del mundo, perderá a su más poderoso salvador.

* * *

La pesadilla y a la vez la tarea del heroe: uno pone prioridad al bien, el mal siempre tratará de vencer. Un plan frustrado lleva a la venganza. La enganza multiple lleva a la guerra. El Tigre contra una legión de supervillanos. ¬¬ creo que comenté demasiado Nos vemos/leemos.


	4. El Despertar De Serio

**El Despertar De Serio**

Poco a poco, Lucía fue abriendo sus ojos. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía algunas quemaduras que le ardían al rozar con las sabanas. Una vez que reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de Serio pego un salto de la cama y terminó sentada. Rápidamente trató de recordar que había sucedido, y al no encentran ninguna respuesta se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

Serio estaba ahí, sentado en una silla al lado de ella con la cabeza reposada en un costado de la cama, dormido. Lucía se enterneció al ver a su amigo que se preocupaba por ella, tenía la tentación de acariciarlo o de alborotarle el cabello, pero el solo hecho de moverse le dolía. Lo mejor que podría hacer era seguir descansando y esperar a que Serio despertara. Así que nuevamente se acostó.

Lucía no se cansaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido la otra noche. Lo último que recordaba era al Puño de Plomo saliendo del traje de Zoe a quien ella había atrapado y luego un ruido en su cabeza. Luego el despertar en el cuarto de Serio. Ni siquiera sabía que había causado esa perdida de consciencia, tal vez perdieron la batalla. Mirando nuevamente a Serio entendió que la batalla la habían ganado, ya que sino no estarían ahí. Se cansó de pensar en la noche anterior y en todo el dolor que sintió, pero viendo a Serio no pudo evitar recodar ese "tropiezo" por el cual terminó en los brazos de Serio por unos segundos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y a pesar del dolor que sentía por sus quemaduras se levantó de la cama y le dio un abrazo a su amigo a pesar de que estuviera dormido. Luego, con la poca fuerza que podía usar lo acomodó en su cama para que descansara, con algo de esfuerzo lo consiguió, y salió de la habitación para ver que había pasado.

Lucía cruzó el pasillo para entrar a la cocina donde estaban todos los demás desayunando esperándola a ella y a Serio. Fue Frida, la primera en verla y hacérselo saber a los demás. Acto seguido se levantó y le consiguió una silla a la niña seguido de un par de churros y una taza de chocolatada. Lucía se frotó los ojos que no se habían abierto hace mucho y comió poco a poco un churro escuchando con poca atención a la conversación de Rodolfo y Granpapi sobre…sus discutas cotidianas sobre el bien y el mal. Luego de matar el hambre que sentía, la morena notó que su madre no estaba allí y le preguntó a Frida que había sucedido.

-Señora Rivera-dijo Lucía-¿Qué sucedió ayer? ¿Dónde está mi mamá?-preguntó aún sin despabilarse.

-Pues-comentó Frida entrecortadamente-Zoe está en mi habitación descansando, al parecer recibió más daño que tu. Y sobre lo que sucedió ayer, creo que sería mejor que lo escucharas de Serio. ¿Está dormido, cierto?-preguntó peliazul preocupada.

-Si, estaba sentado a un costado de la cama, me levanté y lo acosté en ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Pues-pensó Frida-estuviste dormida como diez horas ya que el ataque fue a la medianoche y ahora son las diez de la mañana.

-¿Y Serio, algo le pasó?-preguntó Lucía desesperada.

-Se quedó cuidándote toda la noche sin descansar-contestó Frida dejando atontada a Lucía con tan impactante respuesta.-Ya te dije que si quieres saber todo lo que sucedió a mi no me lo tienes que preguntar.

-S-Si-respondió Lucía entrecortada-ya la entendí, gracias.

-Lucía, deberías comer algo y descansar, tal vez más tarde puedan discutirlo-le dijo Frida al oído colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Gracias-respondió Lucía-pero prefiero devolverle el favor, aunque me molesta que me haya cuidado de esa forma sin que el durmiera. El saber que esta cansado por haberme cuidado me hace sentir culpable. Si aguantó toda la noche, aguantaré todo el día por él.

-No tienes que hacerlo-respondió Frida-a el no le gustaría.

-Luego me disculparé con él si no le agrada lo que hago, pero lo más importante es que esté bien.

-Te entiendo-respondió Frida-creo. Pero primero tendrás que esperarme a que limpie un poco la habitación de Serio, son solo diez minutos, ¿Puedes esperar?

-Por supuesto-respondió Lucía activando su traje y abriendo la ventana del corredor-Pero preferiría usarlos para despabilarme con un viaje ligero. Volveré luego-dijo entonces saltando de la ventana volando con su jet alas hasta que se perdió en la vista. El sol no estaba muy claro ese día, pues estaba bastante nublado. Parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento, pero eso no le importó a Lucía, ella solo estaría unos pocos minutos disfrutando del viento en su rostro para despertarse y tratar de recordar.

Lucía se había distraído tanto con sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de que había llegado a las afueras de la ciudad. Tratando de dar un vuelta y regresar le dio un calambre, seguramente una séquela de la batalla de esa noche. En fin, en vez de dar vuelta y regresar volando cayó suavemente sobre el césped y comenzó a frotarse la pierna donde le dolía. Se encontraba en un lugar muy lindo, vacas alrededor y un enorme gallinero a 10 metros del que se oían voces. Luego comenzó a dudar, puesto que escuchó una voz que se le hizo muy familiar. Pensó que era solamente su imaginación, pero luego tomó en cuenta que ese era un gallinero demasiado grande, y las voces se volvieron a oír. Pero esta vez ella si las reconoció, eran los gritos de "venganza" y "El Tigre Pagará" del Titán de Titanio.

Lucía no tomó en cuenta los peligros que se le podrían aparecer, pero simplemente pensando en que podría evitar otro momento como el que todos vivieron la otra noche fue suficiente para motivarla a espiar ese gallinero. Lentamente, fue avanzando hacia uno de los costados de la estructura de madera y comenzó a buscar una abertura por la cual espiar incluso sobrevolando con su jet alas el techo. Pronto halló un pequeño hueco por el cual creyó podría espiar. Pudo ver entre todos los villanos que estaban reunidos al Titán de Titanio y su hijo, el Doctor Chipotle padre e hijo, Señor Siniestro y Güajolota, su propia bisabuela. Según lo que estaba escuchando estaba por traicionar a su familia.

-Ha llegado la hora-pronunciaba su discurso Güajolota-de darle el fin que se merece al maldito del Tigre y a toda su familia, incluyendo a la traidora de mi nieta.-a Lucía se le helaba la sangre, pues no era común que un pariente tuyo te amenace.

-¿Y que haremos respecto al nieto de Sartana?-preguntó una voz anónima.

-Ese tramposo de Jango nunca estuvo de nuestro lado, ni tampoco Sartana. Ella ya se retiró y Jango ahora es nuestro enemigo, es poderoso lo confieso, pero tengamos en cuenta las diferencias numéricas. Ellos serán diez como mucho, nosotros no somos menos de cien.

-Pero solo unos pocos de nosotros poseemos poderes.-dijo en tono de cuestionamiento Sergio.

-Lo se-respondió Güajolota-pero uno solo de nosotros puede acabar o por lo menos darle una muy buena pelea a todos juntos menos El Tigre. En términos técnicos solo tenemos que tomar control sobre uno de ellos y El Tigre perderá sus intenciones de atacar. Para los que no entienden, si tomamos a alguien de rehén El Tigre se dejará vencer.

Las risas malignas de los villanos al ser tan ruidosas y en tantos números causaron que la estructura y el techo comenzaran a temblar un poco. Lamentablemente, este se rompió justo debajo de Lucía, quien inevitablemente cayó en medio del escenario desde donde su abuela estaba dando su discurso. Pronto las risas cesaron dejando en su lugar un silencio tan intenso que por un momento no parecía que Lucía estuviese allí, frente de miles de villanos.

Lucía no dijo nada, solo se paró lentamente y en cuanto vio la oportunidad arrancó su jet alas y trato de salir volando a toda velocidad aún si tenía que llevarse puesta la pared. Lamentablemente, algo la tomó por la pierna y no le permitió escapar, era la mano metálica del Titán, quien para impedir que Lucía escapara tomó el control sobre el traje de Lucía muy fácilmente. En consecuencia, Lucía perdió la consciencia.

-Al parecer todavía no hemos planeado el primer ataque y la ventaja principal nos cae del cielo-comentó con sarcasmo el Titán. Aterrizando a Lucía y saliendo de su traje dejando que la niña cayera al suelo.

-El plan era atacar mañana-comentó Sergio-supongo que el nuevo plan es atacar ahora mismo, ¿No? Mientras ellos se recuperan el poder total de la liga de villanos caerá sobre El Tigre derrotándolo de una vez por todas. Los que estén a favor de que el ataque comience ahora que griten.-La sal entonces se vio cubierta por un grito múltiple proveniente de cada persona que se encontrara ahí. Una vez que se callaron Sergio volvió a hablar-Ahora, que grite el que no esté a favor-dijo luego viendo que todos estaban callados y no veía nadie pensando en oponerse.

-La decisión está tomada-dijo el Titán-Nos veremos en una hora en el parque de la ciudad. Prepárense para la más importante batalla de la historia, aun más que la batalla contra la Pava Real. Esa fue la única vez que los villanos tuvimos que ayudar al Tigre, pero era para salvar nuestros pellejos. ¡¡¡¡Ahora se arrepentirá de habernos salvado!!!!

Serio abría sus ojos poco a poco hasta que despierta por completo y salta de la cama buscando a Lucía. Se da cuenta de que no está en la habitación y rápidamente sale a buscarla a donde estaban los demás. En la sala de estar solo veía a sus padres, los padres de Lucía y a Max, pero no había rastro de ella.-Mamá-preguntó Serio a la peliazul concentrada en su platica con su amiga-Donde está Lucía, me desperté y ella no estaba.

-Ella se levanto hace treinta minutos, luego se fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para despabilarse esperando a que despertaras. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ya se tardó demasiado. Tal vez sus heridas la hayan demorado en algún lugar de la ciudad. Pero descuida, se que está bien.

-Me gustaría poder creerlo-dijo Manny en voz baja recordando la condición en la que se encontraba Lucía la noche anterior y el poco tiempo que estuvo en reposo. Además todavía sentía el remordimiento por haberle causado todo eso y tenía una necesidad inmensa de verla y hablar con ella.

-Deberías comer algo Serio-le dijo su madre señalándole unos cuatro o cinco churros que quedaban sobre la bandeja.-Estuviste toda la noche y la mañana vigilando y no has comido nada.

Serio sintió algo de hambre y aún queriendo hablar con Lucía, se tragó su orgullo y tomó un churro que devoró con disgusto por no estar cumpliendo con lo que había dicho. ¿Pero como actuar con el estomago vacío? El moreno terminó casi enseguida, y entonces se dirigió para su habitación en busca de sus googles que en un momento maldijo por el daño causado. Los tomó y se los colocó alrededor del cuello. Finalmente se despidió y salió a la calle en busca de su amiga o algo que hacer.

El elevador estaba descompuesto, así que le tomó veinte minutos bajar todas las escaleras sin rodar por ellas, aunque ni siquiera tan rápido como para cansarse enseguida. De cualquier modo, las bajó.

Serio pensó que tal vez Lucía tendría su teléfono consigo y le llamó esperando una respuesta. No hubo caso, lo único que escuchaba era el contestador automático. Desconcertado, trató de distraerse con algo que pudiera hacer el solo, y entonces recordó que ahora tenía súper poderes con los cuales entrenar. Pero no lo podía hacer en medio de la ciudad, así que tomó el autobús 31 que en 5 minutos lo dejó en un área campestre de la ciudad casi a las afueras. A los pocos segundos de estar ahí visualizó unos árboles sobre un terreno baldío lo cuales eran perfectos para practicar los distintos efectos de sus googles y su puntería.

Para empezar improvisando, pensó en algún sentimiento cuyo poder desconocía, trató de usar el amor, pero las palabras de su madre le recordaron que aún no podía acceder a él. Así que trató de pensar en el valor. Su madre le había mencionado que sería el fuego más puro y poderoso, así que pensó en el reto que se había propuesto a realizar de cuidar a Lucía y de pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho y en su reacción de confianza. No pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, pero resaltó más el valor de su corazón, en cuanto se puso sus googles un gran y colorido fuego salió de ellos que se disperso en el aire. Serio no sería tan estúpido como para apuntar a los árboles y provocar un incendio. Aún así, una chispa cayó sobre unos leños que estaban sobre una calle de tierra, por lo cual no causaría nada grave.

Serio se sintió sorprendido por el asombroso poder que tenía ese simple sentimiento, ¿pero que tendría algo como la culpa que comenzó a sentir desde que hirió de gravedad a su propia amiga? Se concentró en eso y sus googles lanzaron un rayo gris claro casi transparente que aunque apuntó al cielo, este se desvío hacia los troncos, los cuales se apagaron. ¿Significaría que la culpa remediaba algún daño hecho siempre y cuando no fuese tan grande como la muerte? Serio, aún curioso por saber más, miró su reloj y esa curiosidad se le fue cuando supo que ya era mediodía. Se apresuró a regresar a la ciudad, mientras llamaba nuevamente a Lucía esperando respuesta cuando estaba pasando por un extraño rancho rojo. Se detuvo un momento para hablar y no llevarse nada puesto por estar distraído, y un sonido extraño se comenzó a escuchar por la cercanía. Entendió al poco tiempo que era el teléfono de Lucía, que provenía de ese rancho descuidado, miró por un pequeño hueco en la pared y entonces vio a los cientos de villanos reunidos en filas murmurando entre sí mientras El Titán de Titanio tenía sobre sus hombros a Lucía atada e inconsciente mientras les explicaba algo a los demás.

Al instante, Serio pensó en entrar y arrebatarle a Lucía de las manos, pero usando la cabeza, eran cientos de villanos todos reunidos. Si entraba, no saldría. No pensó en otra cosa entonces que llamar a los demás para darles la noticia.

Los villanos hacian sus ultimos preparativos para salir en busca del Tigre, mientras que este salía en busca de ellos. Serio pensó en apartarse de allí hasta que llegara su familia ya que estaría más a salvo si esperara en vez de atacar como suicida. Pero no lo hizo, un ruido, o más bien una voz se lo impidió. Era Lucía, que comenzaba a despertar, gimindo por el dolor. Parecía no haber abierto los ojos y darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de miles de villanos, pero fue solo cuestion de tiempo. Trató de defenderse o de escapar con su jet alas pero le fue inutil ya que estaba atada. Fue entonces que Buitrila, su propia abuela, la paralizó y adormiló con una macana electrica. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Serio. No le importó si su familia estuviese ahí o no para respaldarlo, decidió entrar y sacar a Lucía de las frías manos de esos malvados.

Para agarrarlos por sorpresa, pensó nuevamente en el valor que sentía y con una gran llamarada hizo un hoyo en la pared y derrotó a algunos villanos débiles al mismo tiempo. Fue el centro de atención de todos los villanos que se encontraban ahí, incluso Lucía, que no estaba tan dromida como parecía. Serio nuevamente pensó en la llamarada de valor, que obligo a docenas de villanos a retirarse, dejando solo a los super villanos.

-Vaya vaya-dijo el Titán-pero si es nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del Tigre. Ya esto se vuelve muy fácil, la carnada viene hacia nosotros.

-Bien-gritó Serio-¡veamos como te tragas esto!-gritó lanzandole su llamarada.

El Titán no se molestó en esquivar las llamas de Serio, pero puso enfrente suyo a Lucía, a quien Serio vio y desvió su ataque para no herirla de nuevo. El Titán y todos los villanos supieron que este tambien era igual que Manny. Sería como quitarle un dulce a un niño, una pequeña practica para antes de luchar con El Tigre. El Titán, en un moviemiento demasiado rápido para Serio, lo agarró con su brazo metalico y le dio la forma de un barril de acero sobre el cual sobresalía su cabeza. El Titán, por ignorante, no vio que Serio llevaba los googles puestos en la cabeza y este le lanzó otra llamarada que esta vez le hacertó y le hizo bastante daño, como para dejarlo dejarlo en el suelo con sus brazos solidificados. Su hijo, el Puño de Plomo, vio lo que le habían hecho a su padre y se echó sobre Serio, con sus brazos tomando la forma de filosos sables. El niño era algo inexperto con espadas, por lo que Serio podía predecir algunos de sus movimientos, pero tarde o temprano terminaba por cortase el brazo y la pierna aunque sea un poco. inacostumbrado a la elea, Serio terminó por agotarse y caer al suelo sobre su pierna no herida cubriendose el corte en el brazo. Por supuesto que avergonzado, ya que no logró lo que pormetió, pero añun así había ganado suficeinte tiempo, uesto que cuando miro el agujero que había nhecho en la pared pudo ver al resto de su familia preparados para luchar. Al frente Manny, ya transformado en El tigre. Ellos se volvieron el centro de atención de todos por varios segundos, finalmente el Puño de Plomo tomó el lugar de su pare y dio la orden de ataque, entonces la pelea comenzó. Manny en un movimiento veloz le lanzó sus garras al Puño de Plomo y lo estapó contra la pared, luego dio un rugído y el poder se expandió por la cadena y quemó al Puño de Plomo, dejandolo en las mismas condiciones que al Titán.

-¡Tigre!-gritó lleno de rabia Chipotle anciano, el ex-alcalde.-Has venido directo a tu perdicion, y nootros que estabamos entuciasmados con darte una linda sorpresa.-río sarcasticamente fingiendo dolor en el corazón colocando su mano metalica en su pecho.

-Lo lamento-rio Manny-pero no me gustan las sorpresas. Prefiero una visita planeada y con aviso previo, es mi forma de ser. Por cierto, deberías usar casco.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Chipotle mientras por debajo de el salía un rayo verde que lo empujó hasta el techo que atravezó y siguió elevandose hasta desaparecer junto con el rayo. Manny había hecho un pequeño hollo por el cual pasó su rayo.

-¡Sergio, Diego! ¡Liberen a esos niños y vengan a pelear como hombres!-gritó Manny.

-¿como supiste nuestra verdadera identidad?-preguntó impactado Sergio.

-Dejame pensar-dijo Manny apoyando su pera sobre su puño-Los dos villanos que siempre dien que si no tienen a Frida no será de nadie y bla lba bla...y los dos chicos que siempre coqueteaban con ella en la escuela con sus locas cosas cientificas y bla bla bla. Por eso, y porque Zoe trabajaba con ustedes, además ella si sabe ocultar identidades así que no le costó mucho descubrirlo.

-Pero una vez la descubrieron, lo recuerdo muy bien. Y al día siguiente fue como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Tuve una buena cuartada-respondio en su defensa Zoe, luego mirando a su abuela a los ojos dijo-tuve ayuda de alguien en quien podía confiar. Que al parecer no me respetaba por ser familia sino por lo que hacía.

-¡Pudiste haber sido la mejor villana del mundo!-Gritó Guajolota-Pero en cambio tu corazón se ablandó y te inclinaste hacia el lado del bien, ¿y para que?

-¡Para tener otro tipo de vida, luego de que probé lo que se siente salvar el mundo cuando derrotamos a la Pava Real decidí vivir de eso!-Respondió agresivamente Zoe-me pregunto porque tu no sentiste lo mismo, tu luchaste a nuestro lado por un momento.

-Se necesita más que palabras y halagos para convencer a un villano. Al igual que los Riveras, cada quien elgirá su destino. Seamos enemigas entonces-dijo Finalmente Guajolota disparandole a su nieta, quien se defendió esquivando y luego contraatacando con toda su ira.

Contra Manny se encontraban cien villanos sin super poderes más el Mal Verde y el Robot Gigante Sanchez, mientras que Jango y Max estaban ombatiendo con Sergio, Frida y Granpapi contra Buitrila, y Rodolfo contra Diego. Era una batalla bastante completa, cada quien tenía un oponente just, excepto Manny, a quien le resultaba muy facil derrotar a los bandidos de un golpe, aunque esquivar los golpes salvajes del mal verde y Sanchez no solo era facil, pero eran tan grandes y tontos que golpeaban a sus propios aliados bandidos con sus inmensas manos. Por su parte, Jango y Max luchaban coordinando sus notas musicales para amplificar los rayos de sus guitarras, los cuales Sergio esquivaba bastante bien, para tener un traje de robot tan poco flexible.

Frida, aprovechando las nubes de humo que Granpapi hacía con sus misiles, disparaba hacia la nube esperando darle a Buitrila, quien esperaba eso de ella e hizo lo mismo. Rodolfo, tenía el trabajo menos recomendado para él, ya que Diego y sus monstruos de Guacamole no eran tan fáciles de destruir, se regeneraban y se volvian a armar por si solos. Claro que con su velocidad podía esquivar los rayos de Diego y hacer pure a los monstruos, pero el problema era que no se deshacía de ellos.

Guajolota, que aun luchando furiosamente con su nieta, pdía ver como Manny hacia pedazos a sus oponentes casi entre si. Entendió que el plan no estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado, flataban El Titán y su hijo que se encargarían de poseer el traje de Zoe, lo cual sería muy útil, pero entones habría llegado a hora de usar a Lucía. Derribó a su nieta de un disparo que aun así no le causó mucho daño y corrió en dirrecion al escenario donde tenía atada a Lucía esperando agarrarla y usarla de carnada. trató de agarrar a Lucía, pero en cuanto se acercó, una luz multicolor, que llamó la atencion de todos, la detuvo y la empujó contra la pared, dejandola con su traje completamente destruído. Lucía, que ahora estaba completamente despierta, vio como de serio resplandecía un aura blanca brillante y como la marca de nacimiento de su mano brillaba intensamente de blanco.

Frida vio a su hijo, y comprendio parte de lo que sucedía, el rayo multicolor era amistad reflejada a travez de los googles, Lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar a su amiga. Lo que tardó en entender fue el aura blanca. ¿Sería, La Paloma de la Paz?

* * *

He aquí el capitulo 4, del comienzo de la historia. Para los que crean que esto será corto, estan muy equivocados. Y como me toma casi un mes escribir un capitulo por el poco tiempo que tengo, espero que sean pacientes y reuerden leer y leer y leer y leer...Porque como en la historia sin fin, si dejamos de lado al Tigre este terminará perdido en la nada. Nos vemos/leemos.


	5. La Marca De Nacimiento

**La Marca De Nacimiento**

Serio estaba resplandeciendo en un aura blanca que nunca había sentido antes, lo sorprendió como a todos. A unos menos que a otros ya que sabían la razón, pero para el moreno cuyos días de poderes apenas comenzaban, era algo nuevo. Más que nada, sintió que toda la fuerza de ese brillo provenía de su mano. En cuanto la vio, notó como su marca de nacimiento brillaba intensamente como si fuese un generador, que en realidad eso era o algo así. En ese momento su mente se llenó de dudas, pero no tenía tiempo para ellas. Tenía una amiga en problemas. Una vez que la niebla que cubría a Buitrila se disipó, Serio no pensó dos veces en si atacar de nuevo con el mismo ataque. No cometió ningún error esta vez, Buitrila terminó igual que su madre.

Frida quedó sorprendida por el poder que había heredado Serio de la Paloma de la Paz. Pero mas sorprendida aun por el poco tiempo que tardó Serio en controlar sus poderes. Ahora con dos enemigos menos, Frida aprovechó que estaba libre para ayudar a Lucía. Corrió hacia ella con precaución para no interponerse en la batalla de alguien más y liberar a la morena. Una vez que la liberó, la morena saltó a los brazos de Frida, quien comprendió como se sentía Lucía.

-Frida-gracias por venir-dijo algo temblorosa.

-No me agradezcas-respondió la peliazul-agradécele a Serio.

-Ya le debo demasiado, pero tienes razón. El llegó primero, recuerdo haber oído su voz.

Las muchachas no se habían dado cuenta de lo rápido que transcurrían las batallas mientras ellas hablaban. Manny había atravesado a Sánchez por el medio de sus circuitos y le había volado tres dientes al Mal Verde sin derribar una gota de sudor. Por su parte, Serio había derretido a todos los monstruos de Guacamole de Diego con una llama de valor que con el poder oculto de la Paloma de la Paz fue diez veces mas poderosa. Rodolfo aprovechó la debilidad de su oponente y lo derrotó con una poderosa patada. Solo quedaban Jango y Max con Sergio.

-Esto no tiene sentido-dijo Sergio mirando como todos sus aliados habían sido derrotados. Tomó la decisión de en vez de continuar con esa pelea ridícula que no podría ganar y huir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Pero tendría que distraer a sus enemigos.

-Demonios-gritó Sergio llamando la atención de todos- nos tomaron por sorpresa y destruyeron nuestra ventaja. Te das cuenta de que teníamos razón de que el triunfo hubiese sido nuestro si hubiésemos tenido la ventaja de atacar nosotros con nuestra arma secreta Tigre, tu debilidad.

Luego de ese discurso de retirada, Sergio transformó su traje en un cohete, que despareció en el aire unos cuantos segundos luego de despegar. La batalla había terminado con una victoria aplastante a favor de nuestros héroes, y que despertó muchas dudas en Serio. Pero por el momento prefirió callarse y calmarse para que su destello cesara y ayudar a quienes lo necesiten. Eso solo fue una excusa barata, pues solamente ayudó a su amiga quien había estado mirando con asombro la batalla. En silencio, todos se fueron marchando hacia sus casas pues ya era de noche y mañana había escuela. Ya tendrían tiempo para platicarlo más tarde.

Las familias caminaron juntas y en silencio hasta que llegaron hasta la esquina de la casa del macho, donde se separaron los Riveras y De Los Muertos. Lucía deseaba con todo su corazón hablar con Serio, pero ninguno de los dos tenían palabras que decir, la situación era nueva para ambos y no se la habrían imaginado nunca. Hasta Manny y Frida estaban sorprendidos, no por las mismas razones que los jóvenes, pero si por el poder que acababa de despertar en Serio. Finalmente todos se despidieron y los Rivera subieron los innumerables pisos hasta llegar a su casa. Luego de despedirse de Rodolfo y Granpapi, que se fueron a sus respectivos hogares (Granpapi le dio la casa a Manny ya que ahora vivía en la casa del gobierno y Rodolfo construyó su propia casa en una colina donde veía toda la ciudad).

Solo quedaban tres. Los mayores se fueron a la sala de estar mientras que Serio, dando bostezos, deseaba irse a su cuarto a dormir. No había dormido nada la noche anterior y ahora estaba que se dormía de parado. Pero no quiso irse a dormir hasta antes de preguntarle a sus padres que era lo que le había pasado antes.

-Mamá, Papá-dijo en un tono serio Serio.

-Si, Serio-respondió Frida, quien había visto venir la siguiente pregunta toda la noche.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió conmigo?-preguntó Serio sin sorprender a sus padres, pero si dejándolos nerviosos. Pues realmente no sabían como explicárselos, ni tampoco si era conveniente que lo supiera.

-Serio-dijo Manny levantándose del sofá con esfuerzo como si estuviese levantando una enorme mochila consigo. Su voz se notaba tensa del nerviosismo-creo que mereces saber lo que pasó, y este video te lo explicará a la perfección-dijo mientras sacaba de una cajonera un DVD con el nombre de "Imperio Subterráneo".

-Chido-gritó de alegría Serio saltando sobre el sofá-¡Una película!-Mantenía su curiosidad, se notaba por como miraba a los ojos a sus padres, pero también estaba emocionado porque era la primera vez que había algo tan oculto sobre si mismo. Por fin la película había comenzado y Serio estaba prestando toda su atención.

Entonces el Doctor Butterman comenzó a hablar y Serio quedó dormido al instante. Manny entonces apagó la tele y se llevó a Serio a su habitación ya que Frida no lo haría dormida también. Lo acomodó bien en sus colchas pues era una noche fría y le puso la alarma al reloj de Serio. Luego volvió a la sala y despertó a Frida. Tenía pensado hablar con ella sobre decirle la verdad a Serio, ella sabía toda la verdad así que sería ella la que le hablara. Pero Manny decidió que estaban muy cansados. Lo mejor sería hablarlo mañana a la mañana, así que fueron ambos a su habitación, se recostaron, se dieron las buenas noches con un tierno beso y durmieron como merecían.

A la mañana siguiente, Serio se despertó y apagó el despertador que lo había asustado en un principio, y luego de sobarse la cabeza y frotarse la cara y los ojos, recordó lo que había pasado anoche y que tenía que preguntarle a sus padres lo que había pasado. Así que rápidamente se vistió y corrió a la cocina, primero pasando por la habitación de Manny y Frida, la cual estaba vacía. Solo podrían estar en la cocina, así que corrió aun más rápido hacia allí.

No logró entender porque no estaban en la casa al no verlos en la cocina. Pensó que tal vez ya era tarde y se habían ido, o tal vez algo les hubiese pasado. Pero no, todo estaba en orden y de hecho, era algo temprano. Supo entonces, que estaban evadiendo su pregunta. Algo molesto, Serio no tuvo otra opción que retirarse hacia la escuela, donde por lo menos podría platicar con su amiga de confianza, tal vez ella supiera algo.

La campana sonó y Serio apenas llegó a entrar a tiempo. Por supuesto que los prefectos le dijeron que estaba llegando tarde, pero si algo sabía, era que no hay que prestarle atención a comentarios obvios. En vez de eso, corrió al salón de clases tan rápido como pudo, evitando chocar con más prefectos o alumnos y evitarse atrasos innecesarios. Finalmente, llegó al salón empujando la puerta tan fuertemente que casi la tiraba abajo. No pudo evitar ser el centro de atención.

-Llegas tarde Serio-le decía su profesora sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Pero como sabes que soy yo?-preguntó quejándose Serio.

-Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente adivinaría que eres el único que faltaba, además, me lo acabas de decir.-Respondió con inquietante actitud la profesora. Eran de esas que siempre tenían alguna palabra que nadie conocía para argumentar lo que sea. Tener una discusión con ella siempre llevaba a la derrota. Luego de decir esto, los alumnos comenzaron a reírse de Serio por haberse auto delatado. Todos, menos Lucía. Quien seguía mirando a Serio con la misma mirada que el miraba a sus padres: Buscaba respuestas.-Serio, por favor, ve a tu asiento.

Serio no le respondió, pero si la obedeció. Como cualquiera adivinaría, Serio se sentaba al lado de Lucía, a quien saludo con un frio hola casi tan vacío como los resultados que había conseguido tras cuestionar a sus padres. Hubo silencio entre ellos. Tanto, que se podía oír hablar a la profesora. La oían hablar sobre Sócrates y Platón. A Serio le empezó a doler la cabeza de tan solo oír esos nombres. Como usar la lógica para desmentir a alguien, aunque Serio más bien lo interpretó como confundir a alguien.

Media hora después, la profesora comenzó a hablar de la historia de la filosofía. Serio no podría aguantar escuchar ni una palabra más sobre el pensamiento de los antiguos Griegos que le daban dolor de cabeza, así que se volvió a Lucía e intentó motivarla de hablar. Podía ver que ella tampoco disfrutaba el conocimiento.-Oye Lucía-comenzó Serio en voz baja, pues era la ley de hablar en clase-¿Cómo te sientes, mejor?

-¿Te refieres a mis heridas?-preguntó Lucía-Pues estoy bien, ya no me duelen tanto, pero no puedo hacer deportes y tendría que evitar luchar. Pero quizá podría estar peor.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Serio asustado.

-Si tú no hubieses estado por ahí, quizá yo no estaría viva, y toda tu familia habría sido destruida. Realmente arruinaste su plan, era bueno.

-Gracias-dijo Serio sin sentirlo de verdad-Pero en realidad no siento haber sido de gran ayuda. Solo di la alarma y mi papá hizo el resto.

-He visto actuar al Tigre miles de veces, Serio-respondió en voz más alta Lucía, lo suficiente para que la profesora se diera vuelta. En eso Lucía toma su libro y lo pone frente a su cara para que la profesora volviera al pizarrón. Entonces continuó:-Pero esta fue la primera vez que vi actuar a Serio Rivera, mi nuevo héroe. Que en su primer día me salvó la vida.

Serio se sonrojó un poco. Su amiga tenía razón y sus palabras lo hicieron sentir reconfortado, ya no se sentía un inútil. Su primer día como héroe y arruinó un plan maestro organizado por varios archienemigos de la familia y salvó a su mejor amiga de la muerte. Pero Lucía no se detuvo-Y por si fuera poco, venció a más villanos que el Tigre con un poder asombroso. Dime, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Serio se quedó pensativo, pues no sabía que decir. Era lo mismo que el quería saber.

-No lo se-respondió sin mirarla a los ojos-se que pensé en que quería salvar a mi mejor amiga, en quien me conviene no hablar en tercera persona ya que la tengo al lado-rio Serio haciendo que Lucía sonrojara con una risita.-Eso explica el disparo, pero lo que no puedo explicar fue ese aura blanca y ese asombroso poder.

-Yo le pregunté a mis padres-comentó Lucía-Me dijeron algo sobre una tal "Paloma de la Paz". Nunca había oído sobre ella. Igualmente me dijeron que los que sabían eran tus padres.

-Lo se-dijo Serio molesto con sus padres-ellos saben lo que pasó a la perfección, pero me estuvieron evadiendo toda la noche y a la mañana se levantaron más temprano para que no les pudiera preguntar eso. ¿Por que crees que no me quieren decir la verdad?

-Hay que seguir insistiendo. De otro modo lo descubriremos nosotros mismos. Debe haber algún modo para entender el secreto de tu marca de nacimiento.-Agregó Lucía sorprendiendo a Serio por saber de donde provenía ese poder.

-¿Cómo supiste que ese poder venía de mi marca? Solo yo podía sentir la energía que tenía en esa mano.-Dijo Serio en su defensa.

-El brillo extremo la delató. Pero suficiente sobre el tema, cuando salgamos les preguntaremos a tus padres todo. Por ahora gracias por haberme salvado.-Dijo finalmente Lucía con un fino sonrojo en sus morenas mejillas.

-No hay de que.-respondió Serio colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga rodeando su nuca (abrazándola)-Yo nunca me hubiese perdonado que te maten.

Luego de terminada la escuela, como a eso de las tres de la tarde, Serio y Lucía volaron hacia la estación de policía, esperando encontrar a Frida en su horario de trabajo. Aterrizaron en la puerta y al entrar le preguntaron a la secretaria sobre Frida Suarez, les respondieron que se había ido a detener un robo en el banco. No supo decir cual, pues había más de cien. No tendría sentido buscarla por toda la ciudad. Y seguramente El Tigre estaba allí también, solo tendrían que esperar y Frida regresaría. Para matar el tiempo, fueron a la pastelería de enfrente para platicar mientras esperaban. Además no se quedarían sentados en el borde de la calle.

Serio se había pedido una malteada de chocolate y una orden de churros tamaño media Frida para ambos, mientras que Lucía se había pedido un licuado de frutas. Serio lo anotó a la cuenta de su madre, y la empleada le gritó a la cajera que anotara eso en la cuenta nº1. Frida pasaba por esa pastelería siempre que salía del trabajo, tenían los mejores churros de la ciudad. Rellenos con crema de dulce de leche y chocolate.

-Serio-le dijo Lucía a su amigo-¿Por que pediste media Frida? Sabes que con un cuarto no comemos nada más hasta el almuerzo de mañana.

-Mi mamá tiene un muy buen olfato. Si no la vemos venir, la tentación la hará venir por churros y nos verá.

-¿No es que te estaba evitando contestar esa pregunta?-preguntó Lucía ante el plan de Serio.

-No conoces la influencia que tienen los churros sobre mi mamá. Ella postuló a Puma Loco de gobernador para recuperar los churros luego de que el ex alcalde Chipotle los prohibió.

-Me sorprendes Serio-dijo Lucía asombrada-no sabía que supieras tanta historia política. Aunque solo tenga que ver con churros.

-Por eso ya no le pido que me ayude a estudiar, siempre termina contándome sobre la posición de los churros en la política.-Lucía rio. Y perdida en los ojos de su amigo, quien miraba las nubes buscando respuestas seguramente, se encontró sonrojándose levemente y algo nerviosa, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía así. Tan…carismático.

-Oye Serio, apartándonos de lo que sucedió.-dijo Lucía intentando cambiar de tema-¿Disfrutaste tu cumpleaños? Espero que si.

-Fue muy lindo-respondió Serio-pero los únicos que armamos la verdadera fiesta fuimos nosotros dos. Los demás parecían troncos. Pero luego, pasó lo del Titán y…te herí.

-No te preocupes-respondió Lucía sintiéndose herida por el pensamiento de su amigo, que según ella, ya debía haber superado.-Eso no fue nada, además ayer me salvaste la vida.

-No lo se, Lucía.-respondió Serio mirando al cielo-ese poder pudo haber sido solo suerte, quien sabe si podre volver a hacerlo, quien sabe si podre volver a salvarte.

-Serio-dijo Lucía tomando con cariño su mano-ahora no importa el mañana. Tenemos que disfrutar el ahora, pues nunca se repetirá.

-Si-respondió Serio reconociendo su error. Luego miró la canasta de churros y la encontró vacía-¿Oye, no quedaban como 8 churros?

La morena miró a un costado y vio a Frida que trataba de no ser vista, pero en cuanto vio que Lucía la miraba a los ojos no tuvo más remedio que mostrarse, con la cara embarrada en chocolate y azúcar. Frida saludo como haciéndose la tonta y tomó un asiento.

-¡Una Frida de churros para la mesa cuatro, llegó Frida!-gritaba la camarera que veía como la peliazul se sentaba con su hijo. Enseguida, tres cocineros se pusieron a amasar juntos y a preparar la mezcla.

-Mamá, por favor. Me puedes dar una respuesta.-pidió Serio con ojos de perro, la táctica infalible de Frida, pues tenía sus mismos ojos.

-Bien-respondió Frida mientras traían la inmensa canasta de churros a la mesa entre cuatro personas.-Pero pídanse algo si quieren, es una historia muy larga.

-No gracias, estamos bien-respondió Lucía-solo tenemos hambre de curiosidad.

-Entonces-continuó Frida comiéndose un churro casi de un mordisco-Les contaré la historia, de la Paloma de la Paz.

-Tenías razón Lucía, era cierto-comentó en voz baja Serio, para ser callado por su amiga.

-Todo comenzó-continuó la peliazul-cuando cumplí los trece años. Tuve una fiesta que fue interrumpida por Zoe y la Pava Real, quien luego de un tiempo descubrimos que era la hija de la Paloma de la Paz, una diosa que era la única esperanza de vencer. La Pava Real me secuestró y torturó, para provocar a Manny, quien viajó buscándome y haciéndose más fuerte hasta que tuvo la fuerza para derrotar a la Pava Real. Conoció a la Paloma de la Paz que le contó la verdad, y le concedió esos googles especiales, que luego me regalo y bueno, ya entiendes.

-Así que de ahí vienen estos googles-comprendió Serio.

-Como iba diciendo-siguió Frida-Luego de derrotar a la Pava Real, los padres de Lucía que antes habían sido nuestros enemigos, se nos aliaron. Y como diez años más tarde, justo interrumpiendo mi primer intento de casarme con Manny, Hubo una clase de explosión y terminamos en otra dimensión, donde conocimos a los Combo Niños. Amigos muy queridos.

-Mamá-preguntó Serio lleno de nostalgia propia-¿Eran los mismos Combo Niños de los que platicabas antes de dormirme? Esa Azul que se transformaba en Águila, Pilar que se transformaba en Iguana, Paco en Toro, y Serio. En Tigrillo.

-Y además de que allí hayamos sacado tu nombre, fue el primer alumno de tu padre. Y su mejor amigo.

-Luego volvimos a vencer a la Pava real, pero esta vez para siempre, eliminándola de la existencia. Entonces volvimos, me casé con tu padre y te tuvimos.

-Entonces…-pensó en voz alta Serio-¿Ese poder provenía de los googles? No lo creo, yo sentía la muñeca muy fuerte.

-Además su marca de nacimiento no paraba de brillar como el sol-Agregó rápidamente Lucía.

-Debí saltearlo-comentó Frida riéndose de si misma-Es que la Paloma de la Paz también renunció a su inmortalidad, a sus poderes y a su vida. En cambio, te ofreció algo a cambio mientras seguías en mí. Lo que significa lo de tu marca de nacimiento, es que por fin se despertó ese don que se te fue entregado por esa diosa. No sabemos bien lo que puede hacer, pero recuerdo que le pedimos que te protegiera.

-Y cumplió con su palabra-comentó Serio abrazando a Lucía-me dieron a una gran amiga que siempre está conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Mas que nada en las malas.

Lucía se sintió alagada, y muy feliz. Si todo era cierto, su amigo era teóricamente un semidiós. Además, quien no se sentiría así tras ese alago y más que nada cuando literalmente Serio era todo en su vida.

* * *

He aquí el quinto capitulo. Lamento la demora, pero espero que lo disfruten mucho y por favor dejen sus comentarios. Ya me di cuenta de que no escribi nada de accion, pero es todo cuestion de tiempo. Para que todo pase. Nos Vemos/leemos.


	6. La Advertencia

La Muerte Del Tigre

**_La Advertencia_**

Serio ahora comprendía lo que sucedía, y de donde provenían sus poderes. Esa historia le quedó grabada en el corazón, seguramente se la contaría a sus hijos y se convertiría en una tradición familiar. Lo importante era creer, y había pasado lo suficiente en su vida como para creerlo todo, o al menos casi todo. Sería mucho más fácil comprenderlo si hubiese conocido a alguna de esas personas.

Lucía estaba siempre a su lado. Ella, según Serio, era parte de la "protección" con que la Paloma de la Paz lo había bendecido. La última vez que había pensado en su amistad logró repeler a quienes intentaban hacerles daño. Tomó unos segundos antes de que a Serio se le ocurriera la idea de darle forma a sus ataques. Quizá sea una protección perfecta después de todo y sirva como escudo.

Serio no paraba de pensar en estrategias, tal y como haría cualquier persona que no hace mucho acababa de conseguir poderes. Lucía, con el único churro que Frida había dejado en su boca, le dio una cálida sonrisa. Lo cual le dio aun más confianza y determinación. Como decirle que no a una amiga tan buena.

-¡Serio!-gritó Lucía mirando su reloj y agitándolo del brazo-Tenemos que irnos, ya son las cuatro y media. ¡La oferta de diez fichas por un dólar en los videojuegos va a comenzar!-El moreno olvido de golpe todo lo que estaba en su cabeza, metafóricamente, no se perdonaría dejar de lado todo eso, y tomó sus cosas para correr junto con Lucía al mismo lugar al que los padres de Serio corrían en sus días.

Increíblemente, los chicos estaban tan entusiasmados que corrían casi como si volaran. Parecía que los juegos eran motivación suficiente para que sus pies se movieran a la velocidad del sonido. En pocos minutos, habían cruzado media ciudad. Pero se detuvieron en el parque en frente al lago de mole para tomar aliento.

-Mis…pulmones-decía Lucía entre grandes respiros-creo que no debería correr tanto si me quiero recuperar.

-Des…cuida-dijo Serio de la misma forma que su amiga-solo faltan unas pocas calles. Podríamos haber volado, ¿cierto?

-No era conveniente-contestó la morena-tengo poco combustible.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco en el parque para descansar un poco los pulmones antes de seguir caminando. Mientras tanto, en las orillas del lago, había una extraña figura que miraba con curiosidad a Serio. No parecía tener intenciones malignas, pues su mirada parecía muy pacifica. Viendo hacia atrás, bien cerca de la costa, estaban sus amigos reposados en el césped inconscientes. Eran personas altas, se podría decir que de 18 años, y el único que estaba consciente, el que miraba a Serio, se le acercó discretamente.

-¿Manny?-dijo en voz baja el moreno cuya cara ahora estaba bien al descubierto. Tenía el cabello negro y picudo y los ojos rojos fuego. Su ropa parecía la de un monje, más que nada por el cinturón dorado que tenía. Serio y Lucía se asustaron, después de todo esa voz "baja" les pareció un grito al estar el muchacho tan cerca de ellos. Ambos miraron hacia atrás en reacción y lo vieron.

-¿Eres tú, Manny?-preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

-¿Disculpa?-respondió Serio-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por que nos espantas así?

-Soy Paco. ¿No me recuerdas, Manny?

-Serio-le dijo Lucía tomándolo del brazo para aclararle la mente-Se refiere a tu papá. Ya sabes, Manny rivera, El Tigre.

-Disculpa…Paco, pero yo no soy Manny. Debes de haberte confundido con alguien más.

-Pero eres igual a él-reprochó Paco-y llevas puestos los googles de Frida en tu cuello-agregó luego de dar una segunda mirada.

-Bien Lucía-dijo en voz baja Serio-tenías razón, te creo. Soy Serio Rivera, el hijo del Tigre-dijo con firmeza Serio volteando nuevamente hacia Paco.

-Vaya, eso explica mucho. Yo soy Paco, uno de los Combo Niños, viejo amigo de tu padre.

-Los Combo Niños-repitió para si mismo Serio-no lo puedo creer.

-Serio-dijo con firmeza Paco-necesito hablar con Manny. Este mundo, y todos los demás, están corriendo un grave peligro.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y a que te refieres con grave peligro?-preguntó Serio por supuesto sin entender.

-Ya sabríamos cual sería tu nombre antes de que nacieras-respondió Paco mirando disimuladamente a su compañero dormido-¡Y por grave peligro me refiero a la destrucción total del universo!

-Espera-dijo Lucía interrumpiendo a ambos-yo me encargo de esto-entonces oprimió un botón de su pulsera laser y en unos segundos apareció la imagen de Zoe y su voz. Se trataba de una video llamada.- ¡Mamá, mira quien está aquí!-le gritó la morena. Y viendo como su madre reaccionaba moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás de un golpe supo que se había entendido el mensaje. Luego acercó la pulsera a Paco, y entonces Zoe lo vio.

-Hola Zoe, tanto tiempo-comentó Paco con su alegre voz de siempre.

-¡Paco!-gritó la emocionada morena-¡Que gusto verte! Dime… ¿Dónde están?

-Estamos en el lago de mole…-dijo Lucía pero no llegó a terminar pues su madre había terminado la conversación dejándola confusa. Pocos segundos después, se encontraba aterrizando en frente suyo, mientras que del suelo salía Jango haciendo su entrada favorita, pues antes era un esqueleto. Tenía sentido.

-¡Paco!-gritaron ambos esposos saltando encima del moreno para abrazarlo. Luego de unos segundos, se levantaron de arriba de el y lo dejaron pararse nuevamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaron ambos.

-Vine a advertirles, y a luchar a su lado-respondió el moreno-pues ha llegado el Apocalipsis.-Ambos se quedaron mirándolo como si se tratara de una broma-En serio, literalmente llegó el apocalipsis. El soldado secreto que la Pava Real estaba guardando para destruir todo el universo luego de su muerte. Y puedo apostar a que ya destruyó por completo nuestro mundo. Pobre Nova Nizza.

-No puede ser-se quejó Zoe-¿Aun muerta y todavía nos causa problemas?

-¿Oye Paco, que les sucedió? Se supone que ustedes solo deberían ser 10 días más viejos que cuando nos vimos por ultima vez.

-Lo se-respondió el moreno-tal vez sea por viajar a este mundo sin los poderes de Frida. Ahora tengo 18 años más o menos, y es extraño. Siento como si pudiese hacer cosas que antes no, es como tener la experiencia pero no la idea.

-No, la verdad no entendí eso último-comentó Lucía.

-Oye, vayamos todos a nuestra casa-ofreció Jango-seguramente debes estar cansado. Digo, los demás están inconscientes al lado del mole.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Paco-ayúdenme a llevarlos.

Con la ayuda de Jango y Zoe, pudieron tranquilamente llevar a los demás hasta la casa de los muertos. Suena mal pero ese es el apellido. Recostaron a los dormilones sobre el sofá o las camas y Paco se sentó en una silla como si estuviese agotado. Realmente el viaje le había gastado mucha energía.

-¿Te sientes bien Paco?-preguntó Zoe-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Si, por favor-respondió el moreno que acababa de dejar de aparentar que no estaba sediento.

Zoe le sirvió un vaso con agua y en cuanto se lo dio, alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Jango entonces le abrió a Manny y Frida, quienes entraron casi sin saludar solo para ver a Paco.- ¡Paco!-gritó la peliazul al ver al ya no tan pequeño niño toro.

-Manny, Frida. Que bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo.

-De veras-agregó Manny-creciste mucho. Pensé que ustedes solo habían vivido diez días en lo que nosotros estos últimos 10 años.

-Así es-respondió Frida por Paco-pero como vinieron aquí por medios distintos a los de la Paloma de la Paz, sus cuerpos debieron haber sufrido cambios como nos pasó a nosotros allá. A diferencia de la última vez que luchamos juntos, ahora somos todos mucho más fuertes, en cuerpo y alma.

-Me contó Serio que tenías algo importante que contarnos sobre la razón de tu visita-dijo Manny interrumpiendo los recuerdos.

-Así es-respondió firmemente Paco, contándoles la historia completa, incluyendo a Lucía y Serio.

-¿De veras estamos al borde de la destrucción?-dijo retóricamente Lucía deprimiéndose a si misma.

-No te pongas así-la consolía su amigo-Ya veras que todo se solucionará. ¿No oíste la historia de cómo vencieron a La Pava Real? ¡Ellos pueden hacerlo todo!

-Piensa, Serio-le reprochó su amiga-el enemigo debió haberles dado una tremenda paliza a ellos cuatro para que solo les quedara como remedio huir hacia aquí.

-Pero eso es porque no estaban con mi padre-respondió Serio defendiéndolos.

-¿Que tu no los escuchaste?-le gritó la morena-ese Serio tiene los mismos poderes que Manny, no creo que haya hecho mucha diferencia.

-Entonces-contestó Serio tomándole la mano, haciendo que la morena reaccionara con un leve sonrojo y mirándolo a los ojos-solo nos queda hacer todo lo que podamos por vencer. Si realmente es el fin de todo, ¿Entonces que perderemos al intentarlo?-La firme voz de la razón de Serio resonó en la mente de Lucía. El tenía razón, ella se estaba deprimiendo por saber lo del fin del mundo, pero nunca pensó en enfrentar ese pensamiento con una firme afirmación de no rendirse.

El cielo estaba pintado con puntitos brillantes formados por las estrellas, realmente era una noche hermosa con luna creciente casi llena. Lucía ahora estaba decidida, aunque el enemigo que vendría fuese invencible, Serio tuvo la capacidad de llenarle la cabeza a su amiga de pensamientos triunfistas. Con una mente así nada era imposible. La morena entonces tomó la mano de Serio que ya de por si estaba sobre la otra de Lucía.

-Este mundo si que se salvará-comentó Lucía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-lo que temo es que quizá se pierdan vidas. Vidas muy importantes para nosotros, familiares, o quien sea. Sabes que será inevitable, ni siquiera El Tigre puede detener a la muerte, ni siquiera mi papá, el mismo invocador de la muerte, no la puede detener.

-Pero todo aquel que posea una guitarra mística vivirá luego de morir, o al menos como un esqueleto. Eso da algo de alivio, aunque no mucho.

-Serio-continuó Lucía-me refiero a nosotros. Si algo me llega a pasar, o algo te llega a pasar a ti. Eso, es lo que más temo…perderte.-finalizó la niña con los ojos llorosos.

-Debemos ser muy inteligentes-comentó Serio secándole una lagrima que le estaba recorriendo la cara-Las grandes mentes piensan igual. No hay nada que tema más que la muerte de alguien más. Por eso preferí dar mi vida el otro día para rescatarte, y ni te imaginas lo que sufrí cuando te herí con mis poderes. Pero tengo la certeza, de que mientras siga contigo, esa ira no existirá jamás.

-Se…Serio-tartamudeo la morena mirando los ojos brillosos del moreno mientras el viento le agitaba el flequillo y el resto del pelo se movía como una bandera.-Quería decirte algo, antes de que llegase el momento. No lo se, es que tengo un presentimiento, de que está cerca. Quiero que sepas que yo…

-Te cuento un secreto-interrumpió Serio-aquel día, mis poderes se basaban en el sentimiento de la amistad. Pero muy por dentro, Había una llama de amor. Luego pasó le de mi marca de nacimiento.-El moreno había acercado su cabeza hacia Lucía poco a poco sin darse cuenta, pero sus ojos no se movían del mismo lugar, ni siquiera parpadeaba.-El amor, hace milagros-terminó el ojiazul.

-También dicen-dijo con una sonrisa Lucía-que una acción vale más que mil palabras. En vez de decirte "te amo", solo necesito mover mi cabeza unos centímetros.-La morena cumplió con sus palabras, y cerrando los ojos se besó con Serio como siempre lo había soñado desde que e enamoró de él al poco tiempo de conocerlo. Ambos estaban abrazados de brazos y de lenguas, bañados por la luz de las estrellas. Y bajo la idea de que el fin se acercaba, esa "llama" se convirtió en Sol.

Dentro de la casa, comenzaban a despertar lo Combo Niños adultos. Paco y los demás platicaban mientras Pilar, Serio y Azul intentaban recordar lo que sucedía y reaccionaban al notar el lugar en donde se encontraban. Tuvieron suerte de hallar una foto con Jango o Zoe cerca, porque sino se hubiesen espantado. El primero en ponerse de pie fue Serio, quien estaba en un sofá muy cerca de donde estaban los demás, se notaba porque los oía fácilmente. Una vez de pie, tardó varios segundos para llegar hasta el comedor donde se estaba llevando a cabo la plática. Que otra impresión pudieron haber tenido los demás al ver a su amigo ahora consciente, una sorpresa que se expresó en sus caras con una gran mirada al vacío y un Grito de Frida, como si hubiese aparecido el guitarrista de su banda preferida en persona.

-¡Serio!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo dándole una tonalidad de coro musical.

-Manny, Frida, Jango, Zoe-dijo como respuesta al saludo de sus amigos el ojos verdes-¿Cómo es que estamos aquí?-preguntó ya que no recordaba nada-¿Cómo es que te ves así?-le preguntó luego a Paco al ver su nuevo estado físico.

-Tuvimos que huir, Serio-respondió reprimido Paco-Eres mucho más fuerte que yo, y tu mejor ataque no le hizo más que un rasguño. Tuvimos suerte, de que apareció la Luna de los Muertos, y pude traernos a este mundo. Como no usamos los poderes de Frida, nuestros cuerpos sufrieron el mismo cambio que ellos cuando fueron a Nova Nizza.

-¿Eso resume todo, cierto?-preguntó Serio comprendiendo, aunque por dentro quería asesinar a Paco por abandonar su hogar el cual quizá ya estaba destruido-¿Y que haremos ahora, Maestre?-Le preguntó Serio en un tono tanto serio como burlón.

-Uniremos fuerzas de nuevo-respondió Paco rápidamente-aún podemos salvar este mundo. Tendremos que esperar a que él ataque, hasta entonces aprenderemos a usar nuestros cambiados cuerpos y usaremos memoria muscular para descubrir nuevos ataques.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Serio-entiendo lo de acostumbrarse a ser más alto y todo, pero no lo de memoria muscular.

-Debe ser porque llevas muy poco tiempo despierto-respondió Paco-pero si te das cuenta, estos cuerpos son más fuertes, ¿Y no te da la impresión, de que hiciste cosas que no sabes como hiciste? Es como si el tiempo hubiese transcurrido normalmente, como si hubiésemos seguido entrenando por 10 años. Raro, pero beneficioso.

-Si tu lo dices-trató de comprender Serio-Solo me lamento lo de Grinto, Cabeza y todos los ciudadanos de Nova Nizza.

-Ahora hay que preocuparse por esta ciudad-dijo Paco-además seguro que él también tiene una debilidad. Solo hay que encontrarla.

-Yo oí hablar a Grinto y Cabeza varias veces sobre una profecía, la profecía del Origen, el Divino Lunar. Y en una parte de la historia hablaban de una estrella blanca en una mano. ¿Tendrá algo que ver?

-¡Seguramente!-le reprochó Paco como con ira por no habérselo contado antes- de cualquier modo, necesitamos descansar este primer día. Relajémonos un poco y disfrutemos estar aquí.

-¿Dónde están Azul y Pilar?-preguntó Serio dándose cuenta de que no estaban allí.

-Están en otras habitaciones durmiendo. No creo que tarden mucho más en despertar.-respondió Jango señalando la habitación de Lucía, donde estaba Pilar, y su habitación, donde estaba Azul.

-Oye, Serio-susurró Manny-¿Quieres conocer a mi Serio?-preguntó Manny haciendo que Serio recordara la información de la carta.

-¡Si, ya quiero conocer a Serio!-gritaron dos voces al mismo tiempo. Una era la de Serio que estaba hablando con Manny, y la otra de el Serio que estaba conversando con Lucía mientras volvían de la terraza. Ambos se sintieron extraños por escuchar esa misma oración e instintivamente e miraron y se conocieron por primera vez.

-Es, es-repetía Serio mirando al moreno de pies a cabeza como si le pareciese muy extraño lo que estaba viendo-¡Es idéntico a ti, Manny!

-Claro que no-respondió Frida presumiendo-sacó mis ojos-dijo parándose al lado como para comparar el azulado de ambos ojos.

Todos se sentaron a discutir de nuevo toda la historia, a la cual Serio no dejaba de prestarle su total atención. Luego de un rato entraron Azul y Pilar, ambas crecidas al igual que los muchachos. A la hora de entrar, todos los ojos se posaron en ellas, ahora eran mucho más altas, bellas, y sexis. Paco y Serio no podían aguantarlo, pero sonrojarse.

-Wow…Pilar, Azul…-tartamudeaba Paco-¡Que cambiadas están!

-Ustedes también-respondió casi con un grito pilar. Su cabello antes le llegaba hasta las caderas y ahora solo hasta el pecho, pero era más largo, la diferencia era que era mucho más alta. Ambas tenían la figura bien curvada, a Azul le dio algo de vergüenza verse así más con la ropa que le apretaba un poco. En cambio Pilar no se molestó en los detalles.-Vaya, Paco. ¡Tienes que afeitarte!-le gritó la morena a su amor mientras que este se miraba a un espejo de reojo y notaba una sombra.

La conversación se vio más animada ahora que se habían sumado las chicas. La historia continuaba, y Serio la escuchaba con más atención todavía. Ahora había que repetir los detalles nuevos a Pilar y Azul, pero entendieron bastante rápido. Lucía, quien no estaba tan emocionada con la historia, de vez en cuando se ponía a platicar con Pilar, quien le resulto muy agradable y divertida. Azul, inteligente pero tímida.

-Eso de la estrella blanca-dijo Serio mirando su marca de nacimiento en el momento que se hablaba sobre la profecía de la que hablaban Grinto y Cabeza-¿podría ser el poder de mi marca de nacimiento?

Manny y Frida temían que pudiera ser verdad, en realidad Serio tenía todos los vínculos para ser él. Tenía los poderes de la Paloma de la Paz. ¿Quién más encajaba tan bien en el rompecabezas? Aún así, decidieron no discutirlo. Realmente querían dejar a su hijo fuera del asunto, realmente temían por él y por Lucía. Max no estaba ahí, pero como padres por supuesto que Zoe y Jango lo dejarían afuera aunque tuviese guitarra mística para protegerse.

-No podemos estar seguros, Serio-le dijo su padre. Luego volteó hacia el otro Serio-Serio, tu y yo tenemos mucho que entrenar hasta que lo volvamos a encontrar.

-¿Me hablas a mi?-preguntó el pelianaranjado luego comprendiendo de que sí-Oye Manny, me alaga que le hayas puesto mi nombre, pero ahora si que nos vamos a confundir, ¿no crees?

-Descuida-respondió Serio causando en Manny y el pelianaranjado una sensación de interrupción-**Solo llámenme por mi segundo nombre: David.**

Manny, Frida, Jango y Zoe sintieron como si les hubiesen clavado un puñal en el corazón al escuchar ese nombre, el nombre de un gran amigo caído. Pero esa era otra historia, realmente no tenían opción más que acostumbrase a él.

* * *

He aquí el capitulo 6 del final del comienzo del final...:S ni yo me entendí. Si pensaban que esta historia era aburrida(ya saben, Serio en la escuela y todo eso) pues se equivocan. Ahora las cosas se pusieron candentes, y no olviden que a Serio, el hijo de Manny, ahora le estaré diciendo David para no confundirlos. Nos Vemos/leemos.


	7. La Semana De Entrenamiento

**La Muerte Del Tigre**

_La Semana De Entrenamiento_

Al día siguiente, luego de que todos hubiesen dormido correctamente, o sea luego de haber disputado como dormirían los huéspedes, se amaneció con una mañana fría. Cosa rara teniendo en cuenta que era otoño. El frio debería de comenzar en un par de semanas. Frida, quien fue la primera en levantarse, se tomó la molestia de prender la chimenea, para calentar el hogar. No era una experta haciendo fogatas, pero calentaba igual.

Adivinen, Serio y Azul durmieron en casa de Manny. Paco y Pilar en lo de Jango. Luego de que Manny se despertara, pensó en que haría con Serio mientras no estaba. Podría dejarlo andar libre por la ciudad, pero en realidad necesitaban entrenar si lo que decían era cierto. Fue uno de esos momentos en que uno piensa "¡Al diablo con el trabajo!" lo que se le cruzó a Manny por la cabeza. Pero tenía razón, esto era mucho más importante. Así que antes de que Serio se levantara, trató de explicarle la situación a su jefe en la comisaría: Frida.

-¡Oficial Suarez!-gritó Manny poniéndose derecho-solicito permiso para tomarme la semana libre. Surgió algo importante y necesito el tiempo-medio bromeo con un tono serio Manny.

-Se que necesitan entrenar, Manny-trato de comprender Frida-pero sabes que un día en que El tigre no actúe significa mucho para los villanos. ¿Sabes los planes que arman en tu ausencia?

-Entonces…-pensó Manny-¿Puedo entrenar con Serio en el trabajo? Ya sabes, a la hora de luchar contra el crimen tener algo de su ayuda. Después de todo, es como un segundo Tigre.

-Ahora si que lo acepto-respondió Frida-creo que todos nos beneficiamos con eso.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí esperando a que despierte-agregó Manny-¿Pero que haremos con Serio, bueno, David para no confundirnos?

-Por más que intentemos aislarlo, ya está totalmente complotado. En vez de desperdiciar su poder, tendríamos que entrenarlo para que los use como corresponde. Pero descuida, de eso yo me encargo-respondió Frida con una mirada de confianza en su rostro. Seguramente ella tenía millones de cosas que enseñarle a diferencia de Manny, que no era tan diferente de la última vez.

-¿Y Lucía, y Max?-preguntó de nuevo Manny.

-No es nuestra decisión. Si fuera por mi los dejaría fuera de esto, pero si Se…David pelea, entonces ellos también querrán. La misma situación, pueden ser entrenados por sus padres.

Los preocupados padres prepararon el desayuno tanto para su hijo como para los invitados que según ellos se levantarían mucho más tarde. Se equivocaron, de hecho se levantaron antes que David. En un momento se chocaron, Frida por andar distraída, y Azul por dormida. Ambas se sobaron la cabeza y se saludaron, pero el grito del choque había despertad al pelianaranjado, quien se levantó casi al minuto y se unió a los demás en la cocina. El moreno, David, seguía sin levantarse, y le faltaba poco para tener que irse a la escuela. Lo más extraño fue que la más preocupada estaba era Frida, quien quería protegerlo a todas costas pero al mismo tiempo le quería pedir que se uniera a la batalla.

Los cuatro disfrutaron del desayuno frente a la chimenea en esa fría mañana. Seguramente sería uno de esos odiosos días en que hace frío a la mañana y luego mejora el tiempo, para que haya que regresar con todos los abrigos en las manos. Y por si fuera poco, en el horizonte se veían unas grandes nubes negras, y no eran de humo, ya que estaban muy lejos de cualquier fábrica o de ese estilo. De hecho, la tormenta se acercaba del mar, del Norte. Quizá incluso una brisa polar.

-Va a hacer calor a la tarde-comentó Manny mirando el canal del clima-Pero habrá una brisa polar a partir de mañana-agregó mas tarde.

-¿De veras?-se dijo a si misma Frida-ojala caiga nieve. Sería muy lindo, además hace muchos años que no ocurre.

-¿Nieve?-preguntó Azul luego mirando a Serio-¡guau! Siempre quise ver nieve. Pero como Nova Nizza tenía una temperatura promedio tan alta, nunca tuvimos oportunidad.

-Salvo para vencer a un Divino-agregó Serio-pero no lo pudimos disfrutar mucho.

-No se ilusionen con disfrutar de la nieve-rio Manny-recuerden que tendremos que entrenar muy duro para la próxima vez. Tu Serio, vendrás a combatir el crimen conmigo, y mientras entrenaremos. Será muy bueno tener a alguien de alto nivel para luchar.

-Azul-dijo la peliazul llamando su atención-Paco me dijo antes de que nos fuéramos de la casa de Zoe, que tú entrenarás con él y con Pilar.

-De acuerdo-contestó la rubia-¿hay que obedecer al maestre, pero porque Serio no tiene que venir conmigo?-no dejó tiempo de contestar, pues había escuchado la conversación de Manny y además solo estaba bromeando-Fue una pregunta estúpida, sabes.

-Pero luego Serio se les unirá-agregó Frida-para enseñarles a transformarse.

-¿Oye Cielo, que escribes?-le preguntó Manny a la peliazul al verla escribir una nota y firmándola.

-El permiso para que David falte durante esta semana. No creo que necesite más que eso para enseñarle todo lo que se. No es mucho.-respondió Frida.

La mañana luego transcurrió normalmente. Una vez que David despertó, Frida ya había enviado la nota y le había dicho la noticia a su hijo. Serio y Manny se habían ido a entrenar juntos y Azul se reunió con Paco y Pilar en el basurero para entrenar también. Luego de la charla con su hijo, Frida se llevó a David a las afueras de la ciudad, al campo. Donde comenzó el entrenamiento del pequeño para controlar a la perfección sus poderes.

-Bien Serio-le dijo la madre sabiendo que se entendería que era él, pues el otro no estaba en ese lugar-cuéntame todo lo que sabes hacer.

-Deberías decirme David, Mamá-se quejó el moreno, pero al ver la expresión de su madre decidió ignorarla y responder-pues aprendí a usar la decepción, el valor, la alegría, la curiosidad, la culpa, la amistad…el odio-dijo lo más lento posible Serio-y…el amor-Frida quedó sorprendida, pues había un capitulo del libro que se había salteado. Lo último que recordaba de su hijo era la flama de valor, pero desde entonces supo mucho más por si solo. A Frida solo le quedaban un par de trucos sin descubrir.

-Bien, eso mata la mayoría de mis trucos-comentó la peliazul-así que pasaremos a usar la amistad como escudo protector.

-¡Eso ya lo intenté!-respondió rápidamente el moreno-anoche descubrí que le puedo dar forma a algunos poderes. La amistad sirve de escudo si le doy forma esférica alrededor de algo.

-Serio-dijo en voz baja su madre-te estas obsesionando.

La madre siguió escuchando avances de su hijo antes de comenzar a entrenar por bastante tiempo, así que nos saltearemos al entrenamiento especial del Maestre Paco en el basurero. Donde Paco estaba preparando unos blancos de práctica muy improvisados, hechos de chatarra y de lo que fuese que encontrara. Había hecho desde que empezó a las seis de la mañana como unos 15 objetivos.

-¿Que se supone que entrenemos, Maestre?-preguntó Azul mostrando cierto respeto y al mismo tiempo burlándose un poco.

-Pues nos tenemos que adaptar a nuestros cuerpos y aprovechar los desarrollos obtenidos. Además, luego vendrá Serio y nos enseñará a transformarnos sin tocar nuestros tótems. Recuerden que ese sujeto no tenía tótem.

-Si tenía-reprochó Azul-era algo extraño, pues no era ninguno que yo haya visto antes, pero si tenía. Parecía un ave, pero no tenía ninguna similitud a mi tótem.

-Aún así-continuó Paco-no tenemos seguridad de que nos sirva. Y estoy seguro de que necesitaremos nuestros poderes antes de empezar la batalla. Por ahora, hay que entrar en calor.

Mientras los tres adolescentes corrían y hacían volteretas, Manny y Serio combatían el crimen con fines de entrenamiento. Bueno, para ser sincero, estaban haciendo una pelea amistosa, usando una gran cantidad de poder. Y se tomaban pausas cuando ocurría un crimen. Manny no parecía pelear con todo su poder, de hecho parecía que se guardaba secretos. Pero como Serio no estaba acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, decidió avanzar de nivel más despacio. Unas horas después, luego del almuerzo, ambos se fueron al basurero, a cumplir la promesa de enseñarles a los Combo Niños la transformación.

-Es simple chicos-dijo alentando Serio mientras les mostraba como hacerlo-recuerden la primera vez que lo hice. Azul estaba en peligro de muerte, y solo pensé en…todos ustedes. Tenía que dejar mi mente completamente en blanco y borrar todo sentimiento maligno. Recuerdo que la primera vez la lluvia me ayudo mucho. Quizá ustedes también la necesiten. Luego, todo sucedió automáticamente.

-Oye Serio-comentó Paco-me confundiste más de lo que estaba. Pero si tu lo dices, habrá que intentarlo-Paco fue el primero en intentar. Primero se sentó a meditar, a pensar en Serio, Azul, Manny, Frida, Jango, Zoe, y…Pilar. Se quedó un rato con esa imagen, como cualquier persona normal con su favorito, y luego trató de borrar toda cosa mala de su mente. Se le complicaba al recordar las cosas que hizo Derio, Pero luego volvió a la imagen de Pilar, riendo y sonriendo, y ese sentimiento desapareció. En su mente sentía como si Pilar le estuviera hablando.

-¡Paco, lo lograste!-le gritaba Pilar al oído al ver al chico toro sentado allí con los ojos cerrados. Paco abrió los ojos y estos tenían el mismo color que los de Serio cuando se transformaba de esa manera. Un blanco destellante con el brillo colorido indescriptible de un arcoíris.

-Bien hecho Paco-le dijo Serio al moreno, luego señalándole a Azul y Pilar, quienes estaban transformadas también, y todos con el mismo color de ojos-Pero estuviste como una hora en trance-dijo finalmente el pelianaranjado.

-¿De veras?-preguntó Paco como si se tratara de una broma.

-Así es-respondió Azul-te perdiste gran parte del entrenamiento. Por ejemplo, Pilar descubrió que puede hacer clones de ella misma al darle forma a las extremidades que estira.

-De hecho-interrumpió Pilar-ya sabía hacer eso antes de venir.

-Bueno…-siguió Azul-pero yo aprendí a comprimir viento de tal manera que tiene la forma de un arco y una flecha. Más que disparo desde el cielo, puede ser muy útil.

-Oye Serio, se me olvido preguntarte-dijo Azul-¿Qué aprendiste con Manny? Me imagino que muchas cosas maravillosas.

-En realidad-respondió Serio-Manny es mucho más fuerte que yo, pero no hay nada que el sepa que yo no. Excepto un par de ataques especiales que hace con sus garras, pero eso es por sus guantes especiales-Por alguna razón, Serio estaba sintiendo que perdía su superioridad de poder. Todos avanzaban y pronto lo alcanzarían.

-Bien-dijo Paco-supongo que empezaré con mi recorrido programado.

-¿Recorrido programado?-repitió Azul

-Por supuesto-respondió Paco-para cuando ustedes llegaron yo ya lo tenía preparado, y los escondí para que no tuvieran tiempo de pensarlos antes de empezar. Salvo yo, el mío lo diseño Pilar. Te asombraría saber todo lo que puedes hacer con esta chatarra.

Paco caminó hasta unas enormes montañas de basura, tomó un control remoto y oprimió un botón grande y colorido, que hizo desaparecer esas montañas como hologramas, dejando a la vista tres distintos recorridos, hechos de hombres, paredes, huecos y otras cosas, todos de chatarra. Por suerte hallaron la mayoría de las cosas completas, de otro modo les hubiese tardado más el unirlas.

-Bien, es una especie de laberinto, solo que no tiene pasillos ni callejones sin salida. El objetivo es derrotar a todos los villanos en el menor tiempo posible, representados por los hombres de hojalata, y encontrar un control remoto que desactivará a un robot que en cuanto los vea los atacará con balas de pintura. Por favor, no lo destruyan, Jango los pagó, y la verdad que eran caros.

-Me parece muy fácil ¿Cual es el truco?-preguntó Azul.

-Es que está todo diseñado para que el tiempo les sea muy apretado. La distancia a la que está el robot es suficientemente corta como para alcanzarlos antes de haber destruido a los hombres de hojalata, que están bien reforzados, o haber tenido tiempo de buscar el control.

-Wow, Paco-comentó Serio-realmente te esmeraste con esto. ¿Dónde está el mío?-preguntó finalmente.

-No creí que lo necesitarías-respondió el moreno-tu entrenarías con Manny.

Por un momento Serio se sintió alejado del grupo, pero comprendió que ellos sentían que la mejor forma para que él aprendiera era con alguien con sus mismos poderes, bien experimentado. Pero no se fueron ni él ni Manny. Todos querían ver como los demás hacían su prueba. La primera fue Azul.

Azul aterrizó rodeada por hombres de hojalata. Al principio pensó en volarlos con un torbellino, pero luego optó por usar un aplauso sónico de viento y ganar más tiempo. No funcionó, y eso la sorprendió. Luego hizo un torbellino, que tampoco sirvió de nada.

-No los vas a poder derribar de ese modo-gritó Paco-Están más que bien pegados al suelo, y rellenos de roca.

Azul vio como el robot se acercaba a donde estaba el círculo de hombres metálicos. La rubia entonces pensó en derribarlos uno por uno con todo el peso de su cuerpo en velocidad o con su esfera de viento. Decidió usar su nuevo ataque, las flechas de viento. Primero formó una bola de viento, luego la estiró como si fuese la masa de una pizza, hasta que tuvo la forma curva de un arco. Luego comenzaron a girar diminutas ráfagas de viento alrededor de sus dedos, y de un tirón, estas se convirtieron en flechas. Con su vista de Águila, no solo le disparó a todas las cabezas tan rápido que dio la impresión de que no había siquiera mirado, sino que también alcanzó a ver la ubicación del control del robot, justo en un pozo de unos 2 metros de profundidad, o tal vez más. Lleno de basura.

No tuvo tiempo de ir a buscarlo, pues el robot ya había comenzado a disparar. Por suerte no le dio ninguna bala de pintura, pero se estaba acercando demasiado. Y que hubiese hecho una persona con alas, pues volar. De ese modo se alejó y notó que los disparos cesaron, pero el robot todavía la veía, y entonces este comenzó a volar también, propulsado por cohetes parecidos a los de Zoe.

-¿No creías que era tan ignorante cierto?-le dijo Paco riendo.

Azul terminó pintada de distintos colores tras haber fallado la prueba. Que ironía, justo ella decía que sería fácil. Aún así era una buena forma de aprender una lección. Luego siguió Pilar, que tenía hombres de hojalata dispersados por el área de lo que serían dos canchas de tenis. Luego el robot la esperaba en el centro, rodeado de un círculo de agua. Luego de ver lo que había hecho el robot de Azul, Pilar adivinó que el robot podría atravesar el agua. Pero le costo muy poco completar el desafío, ya que estiró tres de sus cabellos hasta formar tres clones de ella, lo que más le tardó fue derribar a los hombres de hojalata, pero con un poco de agua formó el puño de agua y eso hizo el trabajo. Por su parte, el robot veía a tres Pilares. Y terminó por dispararle a las que estaban hechos de cabello. ¿Qué importancia tenían? Pilar halló el control y terminó triunfante.

-Tenías razón, Azul-se burló Pilar de la rubia llena de pintura-esto era muy fácil. Yo solo me manché un cabello.-Azul no le contestó, solo siguió tratando de quitarse la pintura en un charco de agua.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, Pilar?-preguntó Paco al ver que su recorrido tenía la forma de una pista de carreras con obstáculos incluidos.

-Eres una rueda, ¿Cierto?-respondió la morena-le vas a jugar una carrera al robot destruyendo los hombres de hojalata que se te crucen en el camino. Pero el robot va a ser controlado por alguien con gran experiencia en videojuegos: ¡yo!

La carrera comenzó, y Paco tardó un poco en ganar velocidad así que Pilar tomó la delantera. Pero una vez que Paco se prendió fuego y rodaba a gran velocidad, todo fue automático. No solo pasó a Pilar en unos segundos sino que también atravesaba a todos los hombres de hojalata con facilidad dejándolos con un enorme hueco en medio si no era que los rompía por completo. Cada vez que atravesaba un hombre, el agujero era más grande. Paco no lo notó, pero Pilar si: Paco estaba aumentando de tamaño. Para cuando llegó a la meta y se detuvo era el doble de grande. Luego de haberse enfriado, volvió a su tamaño normal.

-Pensé que eras experta en videojuegos, Pilar-se burló el moreno-ni siquiera sudé.

-Estabas tan preocupado por tu velocidad que no te diste cuenta de que aumentaste de tamaño-le respondió Pilar molesta-Ese poder te puede ayudar mucho, más que la fuerza es tu principal poder.

-Tranquila, Pilar-interrumpió Manny-todos hicieron bien. Me impresionaron tus clones, eso tiene muchas utilidades. Paco, Pilar tiene razón, aumentar de tamaño te beneficiará mucho. Y Azul, no te dejes sorprender tan fácilmente.

Los comentarios de Manny eran simples, pero ciertos y efectivos. Al final del día, Azul fue la primera en pedir la ducha para limpiarse las manchas de pintura de la cara y el pelo. Tuvo suerte de que el avance de tecnología en limpieza le limpió por completo la ropa antes de que terminara de bañarse. Mientras tanto, Serio y David ponían la mesa para los cinco, mientras que hablaban por supuesto.

-¿Oye, que aprendiste con mi papá, Serio?-preguntó el pequeño.

-No mucho-respondió el pelianaranjado-pero me dio una paliza. Tu papá es muy fuerte, mucho más que antes.

Ambos rieron un rato. Luego de cenar todos estaban agotados así que se fueron a la cama de inmediato. Así fueron transcurriendo los días de la semana, los Combo Niños aprendiendo de sus errores y aprovechando sus habilidades como Manny les recomendó, Serio aprendiendo y obteniendo la resistencia de Manny, y David aprendiendo a combinar poderes como había hecho aquel día, pero esta vez con ayuda. La semana terminó más pronto de lo que pensaron, y a pesar de que no había señales del Apocalipsis, todos temían que apareciera en el peor momento y los agarrara desprevenidos.

-Mamá-despertó David a Frida a la mitad de la noche. La peliazul semidormida tardó unos segundos en despertar y contestó.

-¿Que sucede hijo?-La peliazul veía en los ojos de su hijo una mirada llena de miedo, parecía que hubiese tenido una pesadilla.

-Tuve un sueño-dijo David lentamente-y mañana al mediodía…-habló tragando saliva y soportando los nervios y el miedo-Llega el… Apocalipsis.

Frida miró la marca de nacimiento de su hijo, que estaba brillando suavemente. Ese sueño tenía toda apariencia de ser una señal de la Paloma de la Paz, de alguna forma estaba relacionado al monstruo que se acercaba. Y ahora sabían cuando vendría, aunque no les gustó mucho la noticia.

* * *

**Para todos los que estuvieron esperando pacientemente el climax de esta historia, el proximo capitulo se titula "El Apocalipsis". Descuiden, prometí muertes, y habran muertes...muajajaja. Ya enserio, ahora viene el capitulo más importante :P Nos Vemos/leemos.**


	8. El Apocalipsis

_**El Apocalipsis**_

Había pasado una semana de entrenamiento para ambas familias y los Combo Niños, pero al mediodía llegaría la amenaza para la que se estaban preparando. ¿Sería suficiente? Pues solo lo sabrán luego de leer.

Las nubes cubrieron la ciudad, mientras un cadáver yacía en el suelo, no poseía ninguna herida. La causa de muerte provenía del interior, a la vez no era ninguna enfermedad. Manny Rivera estaba muerto. A su lado, un ataúd en el cual estaban por poner el cuerpo del difunto héroe. Y otro ataúd igual estaba ya preparado para la pequeña hermana de Max de los Muertos, Lucía. Todos lloraban en la escena, todos menos Serio Rivera, quien parecía inconsciente con ojos sin brillo mientras veía a su familia en ese estado y a su padre y su Lucía, muertos.

Max despertó de repente, agitado y sudando. Sin duda había tenido una pesadilla al igual que David, pero esta era mucho más sombría. No solo eso, sino que su guitarra estaban brillando en su aura negra, y por un instante sintió vibraciones en su oído, como si la guitarra le estuviese hablando. "Los invocadores de la muerte a menudo tienen el don de preconocer las muertes" escuchaba en su cabeza con una voz femenina pero a la vez maliciosa. ¿Que significaba eso de los invocadores de la muerte? ¿Sería ese el verdadero nombre de quienes poseen guitarra mística?

El moreno trató de dormir un poco más, pues era algo temprano, especialmente para fin de semana. Pero tal y como si esas imágenes hubiesen sido reales, le surgió a la mente la terrible idea de que esas muertes sucederían. Como consecuencia, no pudo ni cerrar los ojos. No fue de mucha molestia, porque media hora después, Frida ya había llamado a la familia y alertado de la cercanía del enemigo. Fue Jango entonces quien despertó a toda la familia para que se alistaran para encontrarse en el parque, donde solían ir David y Lucía a jugar cuando eran más pequeños al igual que Frida y Manny.

-¿Cómo se sintieron los soldados antes de estar tiroteando al enemigo en la segunda guerra mundial?-preguntó muy nerviosa Lucía.

-Seguro que más tranquilos que nosotros-respondió David igual de nervioso. No como Max, quien estaba sentado en frente de ellos, mirando a su hermana y luego recordando el nombre en su ataúd. Fue en ese entonces que alertó sobre su sueño a su padre.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Jango tras oír la historia de su padre-Lamentablemente es como te dije-dijo dando un suspiro-Tu guitarra te permite tener ese tipo de visiones, así que no importa lo que haga, no lo podemos evitar. Lo mejor será quedarse callado, me duele como padre saberlo, pero no podemos interferir con la muerte.

-¿Nada?-preguntó Max-se trata de Lucía, ¿No hay absolutamente nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo?-esta vez gritando. Por suerte estaban alejados del resto, de otro modo hubiesen causado un escándalo.

-Escucha Max, no lo podemos evitar-dijo como respuesta final su padre-pero quizá hallemos la forma de solucionarlo luego de que pase. ¿Viste como sucedía?

-Pues, no-respondió el moreno-solo vi los cuerpos en los ataúdes.

-¡Hay cuerpo!-gritó de alegría Jango-entonces los podemos revivir, mientras el cuerpo exista, siempre podremos devolverle el alma, a menos que sea muy viejo.

-No me convence-susurró Max desilusionado-pero si tu lo dices…

El mediodía se acercaba, y mientras el Sol alcanzaba su cenit, una sombra negra lo comenzaba a cubrir. Se trataba de un eclipse solar, que aunque no había sido reportado por científicos ni ningún meteorólogo, estaba ocurriendo. David veía que todos cerraban los ojos ya que no podían ver en ese momento al sol porque causaba gran daño a los ojos, excepto Lucía y Zoe, que tenían su traje. Entonces se le ocurrió usar sus todopoderosos googles.

David vio como ocurría la inesperada maravilla en el cielo, pero en cuanto se completó el eclipse, todo el cielo se cubrió de oscuridad. Manny, Serio y Pilar podían sentirlo, sentían una oscuridad terrible que los rodeaba, como si la muerte les estuviese soplando a la cara causándoles tremendos escalofríos. Luego se vio como si el cielo se hubiese cortado con un cuchillo y ahora se veía un "más allá". Se veía todo color violeta a partir de ese punto, ahí fue de donde salió El Apocalipsis, rodeado por un aura malvada de destrucción. Sobrevoló la ciudad con su magia oscura hasta aterrizar luego de haber notado una presencia que ya conocía: Los Combo Niños.

Los había encontrado antes, y como el solo traía destrucción se preguntó como era posible que siguieran vivos, existiendo. Jango, Frida, Paco y Max, como poseían el poder de sus guitarras, sintieron en el la presencia de la muerte. Paco entonces recordó que el podía invocar a la muerte con sus ataques de una manera muy distinta a lo normal, y que la guitarra los podía desviar. Muy importante era eso como para no comentárselo a sus compañeros guitarristas. Mientras lo hacía, David miraba al enemigo que supuestamente estaba relacionado con él de algún modo. Nadie lo notaba entonces, pero su marca de nacimiento, comenzó a brillar débilmente, como si estuviese preparada para soltarlo todo en el momento preciso.

-Parece que se escaparon de la muerte-comentó Apocalipsis-Pero descuiden, el juicio final les llegará a todos por igual.

-Me parece bien-respondió Paco-¿Que te parece si empezamos por ti?

-¿No te interesaría saber como murió Nova Nizza, como murió el mundo divino?-preguntó Apocalipsis-La gente ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, todos gritaban por sus héroes, que nunca aparecieron. La Gran cantidad de ciudadanos alegres se bajó de un golpe a cero. Y esa tierra ya no existe más.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-gritó Azul.

-Fue muy fácil, solo maté uno por uno a cada ciudadano de Nova Nizza hasta que halle la forma de irme a otra dimensión, como el mundo divino, y destruí por completo la existencia d ese mundo. Podría hacer lo mismo aquí, pero los asesinos de mi maestra no pueden terminar con sus vidas sin tanto dolor.

Todos sentían como Apocalipsis comenzaba a enfadarse, recordando a su maestra. Todos estaban ya aferrados a sus armas, esperando el mínimo movimiento para defenderse, esperando con el mínimo descuido de su enemigo descubrir su debilidad y vencer. Tratando de evitar a cualquier costo la muerte.

-Les juro-dijo acercándose Apocalipsis-que los próximos momentos de su vida serán los más dolorosos que tengan. Verán morir a todos aquellos que les importa frente a sus ojos. La esperanza que tengan se ira desvaneciendo tan lentamente como sus dolorosas muertes.

Nadie estaba seguro de que hacer en ese momento, todos esperaban que alguien diera el primer golpe, especialmente los niños, quienes luchaban por primera vez. Al final fue Jango, quien corrió hacia el disparándole con su guitarra mística. Seguido de él venían Zoe, Pilar y Azul, que ya estaban transformadas. Al Apocalipsis no le costó nada bloquear los disparos de Jango, que además no le hubiesen causado nada. Luego se vio rodeado por cinco Pilares, quienes atacaron con sus extremidades elásticas desde cinco lugares distintos imposibilitándole un contraataque. Se equivocaron, pues lo tenían enredado, pero Apocalipsis notó cual era la verdadera Pilar, y de sus ojos salieron unos rayos pequeños que al darle a la falsa pilar la atravesó de extremo a otro. Luego apuntó hacia la verdadera Pilar, como para intimidarla, cosa que funcionó cuando dejó de presionar, dejándolo libre luego de sacársela de encima.

Pilar cayó al suelo sobre sus clones que luego desarmó. Apocalipsis vio a Azul, disparándole flechas desde lo alto, y Zoe del otro lado. Fue entonces que Apocalipsis les apuntó con la palma de sus manos, una a cada una, y los disparos se detuvieron en sus manos, para luego ser devueltos. Obligándolas a maniobrar rápidamente. Lamentablemente, con su desconcertante velocidad, las derribó a ambas, una después de la otra, en dos segundos.

-Estamos seguros de algo-comentó Zoe-es rápido.

-Y mortal-comentó Jango-sus ataques invocan a la muerte de una. Y los que no lo hacen, pues dañan mucho.

-Bien-dijo Serio-si hay que jugar fuerte y rápido, entonces Manny y yo somos perfectos. Pero no soy tan creído, necesitamos que nos cubran…

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Paco apuntando hacia la bola color sangre que estaba preparando Apocalipsis-Esa bola quita la vida. ¡Cúbranse detrás de alguien con guitarra!

Todos siguieron las órdenes de Paco. Zoe y Manny se cubrían detrás de Frida, Azul y Serio detrás de Paco, Pilar detrás de Jango y Lucía y David detrás de Max. El ataque de Apocalipsis no fue del todo rápido, más bien parecía como un globo flotando en el aire, pero aun así todos le temían. Fue cuando menos se lo esperaban, una vez que el ataque parecía haber fallado al haber quedado apuntando donde no había nadie, que este se partió en cuatro, dirigiéndose a sus victimas.

Tanto Frida, como Jango y Paco fueron los suficientemente rápidos como para aplastar esa bola contra el piso con la guitarra como si tuviesen un mazo. Lamentablemente el novato, Max, no fue tan rápido. Y el ataque se le pasó por un costado, ahora dirigiéndose hacia David.

-¡No!-gritaron todos, especialmente sus padres.

David esperó su fin, mientras comenzaba a sentir como su mano le quemaba, pero no le dolía. Al instante se dio cuenta de que Lucía lo había abrazado, y en un segundo, mientras ella lo empujaba lejos, vio en sus ojos como ella se sentía en ese momento. Fue como si le hubiese leído la mente. Pero justo entonces, la morena cayó al suelo.

¡Lucía!-Gritó David casi llorando al rápidamente tomarla del suelo y cargarla en sus brazos-¡Lucía!-volvió a gritar al notar su mirada sin luz. Era extraño, podía sentir su latido, y su piel no estaba pálida. Tenía todos los signos de estar viva, pero no lo estaba. Simplemente lo sabía.

¿Que creen que sucedió entonces? David tenía todas las intenciones de atacarlo con toda su ira, rompiendo la promesa de no usarla nunca más. Pero era tan tentador. Aún así, no pudo ni siquiera moverse de ahí. Sus piernas no se levantarían del suelo y sus brazos no dejarían de abrazarla. Estaba como atrapado en un estado de shock, tristeza e ira al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente corrieron hacia ellos Jango y Zoe, olvidando por completo al enemigo. Max se miró a si mismo, culpable por la muerte de su hermana. Si hubiese detenido el ataque…

Con ayuda de dos personas tuvieron que sacar a Lucía de los brazos de David, para que pudieran ver lo que sucedía. Al principio Zoe se calmó un poco al notar los signos vitales de su hija. Pero Jango notaba algo extraño, no percibía su alma. Ni en ella ni en la existencia.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste maldito?-gritó el enfurecido padre al asesino de su hija.

-He eliminado su alma de la existencia. Ni siquiera la guitarra que invoca a la muerte es capaz de traer de regreso a un alma que no existe. Ahora ese cuerpo es un envase vacío que jamás se llenará.

-¡Suficiente!-gritaron Manny y Serio al mismo tiempo llamando la atención.

-Si esto es por vengar a la Pava Real-dijo Manny-entonces te diré que fui yo quien le dio el golpe final, que acabó con su existencia.

-Vaya-comentó en silencio Apocalipsis-primero me encuentro con la tataranieta del gran guerrero fénix, que resultó ser nada más que una niña con plumas de gallina. Ahora me encuentro con dos sujetos que dicen haber matado a mi maestra, pero si son tan débiles. No me durarán más de unos segundos.

-Bien-comentó Serio-te demostraremos que tan "débiles" podemos ser.

Ambos hombres tigre pronto reunieron el espíritu del tigre en sus puños. Lo tenían preparado para usar como fuese, era una técnica de Manny, la de tener la energía más a mano.

Apocalipsis atacó, usando un ataque no visto por sus enemigos. Su brazo se estiró infinitamente hasta golpear a Serio, quien rápidamente se recuperó y aprovechó la falta de defensa de su enemigo, y con una onda de energía, se lanzó hacia el a toda velocidad para agarrarlo completamente desprevenido. Su otro brazo, Manny se encargaba de él. Pues sus cadenas le apresaban ese brazo, dejándolo a disposición de las garras de Serio.

Serio aprovechó esto y dio tantos golpes como pudo, haciendo combos con sus garras y sus puños, sus patadas y su cola. Luego remató con un puño cargado a la cabeza, derribando a Apocalipsis.

-¡Bien hecho, chicos!-alentaban Frida y Azul-¿Pero esto se acabó?

-Claro que no-contestó Apocalipsis mientras se ponía de pie.-No lo entienden, soy un Dios ahora. Puedo crear cualquier cosa, hacer cualquier cosa y destruir cualquier cosa. Yo controlo todo en el universo ahora.

-¿Así que te crees un dios, eh?-comentó Max poniéndosele en frente-pues yo nunca creí en los dioses, y la verdad eres la peor farsa que he visto.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-respondió Molesto Apocalipsis-soy un dios y te lo probaré.

-Bien-dijo interrumpiendo Max-si realmente eres un dios que puede crear lo que sea y hacer lo que sea, entonces te pido que crees una piedra tan pesada que ni siquiera tu la puedas levantar.

-Hecho-respondió Apocalipsis. Y dando un chasquido, una enorme piedra negra apareció en frente de él. Manny miraba atónito sin entender, pero Serio si entendía la trampa que había preparado Max, aunque solo fuese para desanimarlo un poco.

-Ahora…-continuó Max-levántala.

Apocalipsis sonrió como burlándose, y tomó la piedra de un costado para intentar levantarla, pero se sorprendió al no poder hacerlo.-¡Tú!-gritó-¿Como te atreves a engañarme, como te atreves a engañar a un dios?

-Si no pudiste hacer eso, entonces no eres un dios como dijiste. Además, si de veras te engañé, soy más inteligente que un dios. Si de verdad lo eres.

Los comentarios de Max llegaron al punto de enfurecer por completo a Apocalipsis. Y en un ataque de ira, corrió hacia él a toda velocidad, solo para caer en otra trampa. Pilar lo enredó nuevamente, y enseguida, aparecieron Frida, Paco y Jango con sus guitarras además de Max quien ya estaba ahí. Todos apuntaron hacia Apocalipsis desde distintas direcciones y en cuanto Pilar se separó, dispararon con toda la energía que pudieron.

Hubo una explosión extraña, pero luego de dispersarse la niebla, pudieron ver a Apocalipsis algo herido, flotando en el aire, ahora más alejado. Pronto, un aura roja maligna comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, dándole una pinta de que su poder había aumentado nuevamente. Manny sabía, que era más fuerte que los 12 juntos.

-Bien, me toca hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré-dijo para si mismo Manny luego como pidiendo disculpas a sus antepasados. Especialmente a uno.

* * *

Que es lo que tramará Manny? jajaja, jamas lo sabrán. Jamás sabran que muere hasta que lean el proximo capitulo...quise decir...que el proximo capitulo se titula..."**La Muerte Del Tigre**" ¿Querían muertes? Nos veos/leemos. (No voy a responder criticas como la ñultima vez)


	9. La Muerte Del Tigre

perdon si los deje esperando durante este año para leer este momento, porque hoy les presento el momento, en que este fic se basa. Espero que lo disfruten, y que por favor, no demanden.**

* * *

******

La Muerte Del Tigre

Manny estaba arrepintiéndose por lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y al mismo tiempo lo veía como el único recurso. Su enemigo había resistido los mejores ataques de cada uno, y parecía no importarle. Manny empezó a pedir perdón, como para si mismo, aunque en realidad le hablaba a su ancestro, El Tigre Original. Pidiendo perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lo que se le había prohibido.

-¡Todos!-Gritó Manny-¡Aléjense de mi!

Su familia no comprendía por que Manny decía esas palabras, pero seguramente sabía lo que hacía. Todos obedecieron y se juntaron con David y Lucía. Mientras unos lloraban por la niña, otros veían lo que Manny iba a hacer.

-Perdón, Tigre-comentaba Manny-pero tendré que desobedecerte. Moriré, pero venceré.-Por suerte no se escuchaba lo que Manny decía, sino hubiese asustado a los demás. Finalmente, Manny hizo algo que nadie nunca lo había visto hacer. Comenzó cargando el espíritu del Tigre hasta que cubrió todo su cuerpo como un aura verde. Luego esta le permitió elevarse en el aire, pero lo más impactante fue, cuando el aura se expandió, dándole la forma de un tigre de verdad. Manny permanecía en el centro, con la postura de un tigre, que se veía reflejada por fuera. Y su cara, con los ojos en blanco, parecía perdida en ira natural, como si se tratara de un tigre. En realidad, se trataba del poder total del Espíritu Del Tigre.

-¡Manny, no!-gritó Serio. Pero al ver que este no respondía, se quedó sentado, esperando que por lo menos venciera al Apocalipsis.

-¿Que sucede Serio? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó preocupada Frida.

-Con este ataque prohibido murió el Tigre Original para vencer a todo un ejército. Venció sin problema, pero el espíritu del Tigre consumió toda su energía vital, su sangre, sus órganos, su vida y su alma. Es una espada de doble filo muy efectiva.

-Entonces-dijo confundida y asustada Frida-¿morirá?

-Eso temo-respondió Serio-pero recemos porque por lo menos nos salve la vida al resto.

-Pero…-trataba de inventar excusas Frida-quizá, con mi guitarra pueda…

-¿No era que sin alma no se puede?-le gritó Serio para callarla y tranquilizarla-No creo que vaya a existir una salida fácil como lo fue con Pilar, ahora tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo y no permitir que su muerte haya sido un desperdicio. ¿Tu crees que habría dejado a la mujer que ama y a su hijo si supiera que había otra manera? Seguramente deseaba verlo crecer, y acompañarte a ti hasta el final de sus vidas, luego de que David ya tuviera su vida propia.

Frida oía cada palabra de Serio, y cada una de ellas le apuñalaba el corazón. No podía aceptar el hecho de que Manny se esté muriendo aunque sea para salvarlos. Estaba muy cegada por el egoísmo y el deseo de tenerlo que olvidó por completo porque lo estaba haciendo. Entre las palabras de Serio, la reflexión de Frida y Manny que moriría, la peliazul se puso a llorar histéricamente. Mientras que su esposo aprovechaba el poder infinito durante un corto periodo para vencer al Apocalipsis.

Manny sentía que su cuerpo le quemaba, pero de una forma aún peor. Se sentía como tocar brasas ardientes constantemente con todo el cuerpo a carne viva. El dolor era insoportable, pero tenía algo más importante que hacer antes de quejarse. Con el poder del Aura Del Tigre, Manny corrió como una bala destruyendo todo lo que se le atravesaba: árboles, césped, lo que fuese. Todo terminaba hecho cenizas.

Apocalipsis tuvo miedo, tanto que por primera vez en la pelea trató de cubrirse con sus propios brazos. De ese modo, lamentablemente, detuvo el impacto del tigre gigante que se le estaba por abalanzar. Pero Manny tenía más trucos. Entonces el moreno dio un arañazo con el Aura, y esta cortó hasta el aire, por así decirlo. Pues no solo golpeo al Apocalipsis, sino que también partió la tierra sobre la cual golpeo, agrietándola como si la hubiese cortado.

-Este…-decía débil Apocalipsis cubriéndose la pierna y el brazo cortados con sus manos-Este es el poder que destruyó a mi maestra.

Manny no podía contestar, estaba poseído en su instinto de ira del espíritu del Tigre. Y viendo de nuevo a su enemigo, se aseguró de destruirlo de una vez por todas, cuando disparó de la boca del tigre, una llamarada gigante color verde, que hubiese sido capaz de derretir todo el océano y la Antártida juntos, hasta que se evaporaran.

Todos los demás se cubrían como podían, pues no imaginaban un calor más atroz. El Sol parecía un día de verano normal comparado con el calor incluso desde cuarenta metros detrás del tigre. Por suerte, una vez que el fuego cesó, nadie pudo ver a Apocalipsis, y ni siquiera Pilar o Serio podían sentir su energía.

-Lo hizo-dijo Serio primero en voz baja y luego de un grito:-¡LO HIZO!

Todos oían a Serio, pero estaban tan impactado por lo sucedido que se quedaron callados por un momento. Luego, acompañaron con alegría los gritos de gloria a Manny. Excepto Frida, quien estaba alegre, pero no podía evitar llorar por las consecuencias que se vendrían. Incluso La familia de Los Muertos, quien lloraba por la muerte sin remedio de Lucía.

-¡Manny!-gritó Serio-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Venciste al Apocalipsis! Ahora…

-¡Por favor ven antes de que no puedas despedirte, Manny!-gritó histérica Frida. Corriendo hacia el enorme tigre verde que seguía siendo su esposo. Pero Manny no volvía a la normalidad, se quedaba como un tigre furico, a punto de estallar de rabia. Este dio media vuelta hasta poder mirar a sus amigos, con esos ojos llenos de ira y dientes furiosos, listo para atacar.

-¿Manny?-dijo Frida-¿Qué sucede? Somos nosotros, tu familia y amigos.

El Tigre dio nuevamente un rugido catastrófico que ensordeció a los demás, y al hacerlo mostro el signo más notable de hostilidad. Serio fue lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar a Frida y sacarla de enfrente de Manny antes de que sucediera lo peor. La lanzó a los brazos de Pilar, pero Serio no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar a Manny y a su garra infernal. Las consecuencias, Serio salió disparado como si fuese un pelota de ping pong, con una herida brutal que cortaba profundamente su pecho y hombros. Fue a parar a chocar contra una heladería, pero fue tan brutal el golpe que destruyó el edificio. Por suerte quedó fuera de los escombros, pero con una herida que no tardaría más que unos minutos en desangrarlo por completo.

Pilar entonces dejó a Frida y corrió para socorrer al Tigrillo, antes de que muriera desangrado. Por su parte, los desanimados que intentaban sin resultado revivir a Lucía con sus guitarras místicas se dieron cuenta de que no había caso y decidieron enfrentarse al descontrolado Manny. Azul comenzó por cubrirlos de polvo, al hacer un remolino sobre el suelo. Pero Manny aun poseía sus poderes de presentimiento, por lo que le pegó con la cola al Águila que sobrevolaba para dejarla inconsciente al caer entre unos arbustos.

Las guitarras, incluso las cuatro juntas, no eran rivales para el poder de Manny, no le hacían nada, ni siquiera le molestaban. El Tigre, ahora sediento de muerte, comenzó a atacar a sus propios aliados. Manny se daba cuenta de eso, pero no podía detenerse. Su cuerpo estaba poseído por el Espíritu del Tigre. Esto era algo que El Tigre Original no le había comentado.

-Lucía-seguía murmurando David sollozando, aun sin darse cuenta de que su papá se había vuelto loco. Aun cuando se veía rodeado de fuego, o escombros y solo se escuchaban gritos a su alrededor.

-Descuida Serio-le decía una voz dentro de su mente que hizo que de repente todo fuese lento, y los sonidos se apagaran.-Esto tiene remedio-agregaba la voz.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Serio cuando salió de su trance con Lucía. Pero cuando lo hizo, ya no estaba en la ciudad milagro. Se encontraba en un lugar donde no había nada, más que una luz que se acercaba. Esa luz le resultaba familiar, pues era la luz que resplandecía de su marca de nacimiento.

Esa luz que se acercaba, pronto descubrió ser una paloma con las alas cerradas, que al abrirlas comenzó a salir una figura humana con alas de ángeles. Serio se encontraba ante la presencia de La Paloma De La Paz.

-Escucha Serio-decía la Paloma-Solo tú puedes parar esta masacre, y destruir de una vez por todas al Apocalipsis.

-Pero mi papá lo hizo polvo-interrumpió Serio-además-dijo ahora en tono triste-ya no me importa ganar o perder. Perdí a mi Lucía, y ahora también a mi Papá. Escuché a Serio hace unos momentos.

-Esa es la misión del héroe-respondió La Paloma de la Paz-todo justiciero puede perder, y resulta que todas nuestras victorias se ven vacías cuando perdemos de esta manera. Pero estoy segura de que si ella estuviese viva, te pediría que detuvieses a tu padre, con mis poderes.

-No estoy seguro-respondió Serio aun triste-de cualquier manera yo, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

La Paloma de la Paz reflexionó por unos segundos hasta descubrir la forma de pensar de Serio-entiendo, que al igual que tu padre, tu esperanza solo existe cuando el amor vive. ¿Alguna vez te contaron, que el amor puede hacer cosas maravillosas?

-Creo que si-respondió sin animo el moreno.

-Incluso convencer a un corazón roto de seguir adelante-siguió La Paloma.-Este lugar, se lo conoce como la nada. Todo lo que deja de existir, es decir que en vez de morir, deja el existir. Tal y como hizo…

-Yo-siguió Lucía, quien apareció de repente al lado de La Paloma de la Paz. Serio reaccionó a la voz de su amor y cuando levantó la mirada se quedó petrificado. No habló, casi no respiro, solo escuchó lo que Lucía tenía que decir.

-Serio, por favor. Salva a nuestras familias, derrota al Apocalipsis que pronto volverá, hazlo en mi nombre si quieres, quizá te de más fuerza. O mejor, en nombre de nuestro amor…

Serio se quedó impactado mirando la imagen de Lucía, quien le había hablado. No comprendía las razones por las cuales había visto eso, o por que ella lo hizo reaccionar, pero funcionaba y de eso no había duda. Estaba seguro ahora, de que detendría a su descontrolado padre.

-Recuerda Serio-seguía hablando Lucía-La Paloma de la Paz te dio una protección especial. Y todos nosotros, somos esa protección.-Serio lloraba, pero se limpió la lágrima del ojo, y se acercó a su padre, quien todavía era un tigre descontrolado que destruía todo lo que se encontraba.

-En el nombre del amor que existe y jamás dejara de existir entre Lucía y yo, ¡Te Ordeno que te detengas!-gritó cuando se puso sus googles y un enorme rayo de energía color blanco brilloso capaz de cegar al que lo mirara, pues el amor es ciego, salió disparado contra el tigre verde, quien respondía con el mismo ataque que había usado contra Apocalipsis.

Los dos poderes se mezclaron en el aire con un gran choque de energía que distorsionaba el aire. Pero al final, Serio sintió la mano de Lucía en su imaginación, aunque lo sintió real, y el rayo cubrió por completo a Manny. El Espíritu Del Tigre se desvaneció, y Manny cayó al piso, con su traje destrozado y moribundo. Según lo que decían, solo le quedaban unos segundos. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor, incluso Serio, a quien Pilar ya había curado parcialmente.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Manny al ver lo que había ocasionado la acción que había tomado.

-Oye, al menos venciste-dijo para alegrar Paco, aun sabiendo que no era verdad. De la misma forma que Lucía mostraba signos de vida y estaba muerta, Apocalipsis no mostraba signos de existencia pero seguía vivo.

-Se nota en tu mirada que no es cierto-dijo Manny-entonces mi muerte no tuvo mucho sentido.

-Tal vez pueda hacer algo-intentó ayudar Pilar, pero fue rechazada por Serio y Manny, quienes sabían que no tenía remedio. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado. Su alma existía, pero su cuerpo no funcionaba más. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de Pilar, los organos estabn muertos.

-Serio, hijo-dijo Manny. En eso, el moreno se acercó a su moribundo padre y tomó su mano.-Hijo, quiero que tomes mi cinturón, y seas el nuevo Tigre.

-¡¿Yo?-Gritó sorprendido el moreno-¿pero, porque yo? Serio sería mejor, el ya sabe como funcionan los poderes.

-Entonces, el te enseñará lo que yo no podré-respondió Manny. Luego volteo hacia Frida-Frida, mi amor, lamento que esto termine así. Te juro que hubiese preferido vivir contigo por lo menos para siempre, pero tendré que esperarte del otro lado.

-No me digas eso-dijo Frida sollozando-me dan ganas de matarme.

-Cuida a Serio, por favor.-dijo Manny antes de volver hacia su hijo de nuevo-mijo, recuerda que yo no moriré. Porque siempre voy a estar aquí-dijo tocándole la frente a su hijo-y aquí-ahora el corazón. Luego de eso, sus ojos se cerraron y su vida terminó. Todos los que lo miraban pronto comenzaron a llorar o lamentarse. Algunos ambas, pero Serio tenía algo que decir todavía.

-Descuida papá-dijo Serio mientras tomaba el cinturón-descuida Lucía-dijo mientras se lo ajustaba-ninguno de ustedes esta muerto para mi, porque viven en nuestros corazones. Y les juro, que venceré al Apocalipsis que los llevó a este fin tan fatal. ¡Ahora, que Manny Rivera murió, Serio Rivera, será el nuevo Tigre!

* * *

Es así como muere El Tigre, perdón, Manny Rivera en este fic. Porque como dijo Serio, hay un nuevo Tigre. Uno con un "toque especial" y un destino que cumplir, en nombre del amor. Dejen sus comentario por favor, Nos vemos/leemos.


	10. La Revancha

**La Revancha**

Esa noche, solo se veían velas encendidas por todas partes, todos respetando la caída de su protector. La Ciudad Milagro nunca había estado tan silenciosa ni sus habitantes tan tristes. Sin duda era contagiosa, pues no había niño ni anciano, que no se sintiera tocado por la muerte del Tigre. Incluso los villanos, se dieron cuenta de que sin Manny, ni siquiera ellos estarían a salvo de un mal mayor.

El cementerio, estaba tan silencioso ese día, que hasta los muertos se hubiesen sentido incómodos. Toda la gente vestida de luto, no hacía más que entristecer al cielo, que aparentaba comenzar a llover en cualquier momento. Sin mencionar el frio que cubría a las personas por las caras. Sin duda era una noche que todos querían olvidar.

En el cementerio había dos funerales. Uno para Manny Rivera, y otro para Lucía de los Muertos. Por suerte estaban las dos tumbas pegadas, de otro modo las familias estarían también separadas esa noche tan dura.

-Que en paz descansen-decía mirando al cielo el sacerdote-Manny Rivera, y Lucía de los Muertos.

Las lágrimas eran imparables en esa noche de terror, mientras los ataúdes eran enterrados, los más cercanos a los desafortunados se consolaban el uno al otro, sin parar de llorar. David estaba en medio de ambas tumbas, como no sabiendo para cual ir, pero recordó que tenía a su padre en su cinturón, y a Lucía en el corazón. Ambos en realidad, pero le pareció más importante rezar por Lucía, pues había mucho que aclarar. Por supuesto, pidió perdón a Lucía como un millón de veces, y la mitad de esas veces se maldecía a si mismo por lo que había sucedido. Finalmente le dejó un enorme ramo de rosas en la tumba, y caminó en silencio hacia la tumba de su padre, donde dio gracias por el cinturón. Lo había deseado desde pequeño, pero jamás de ese modo.

-David-dijo Serio, el pelianaranjado mirando al pequeño arrodillado en la tumba de su padre-toma mi mano.

El moreno obedeció, aun cuando hubiese preferido ignorarlo y seguir solo, su respeto hacia el lo obligo a hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando Serio y David fueron rodeados por la energía verde del Espíritu del Tigre, por el cual se transportaron hasta una casucha rustica, donde vieron a dos esqueletos: El Tigre Original y Manny Rivera.

-La tierra de los muertos-dijo asombrado David mientras miraba por una ventana la desértica superficie sobre la cual se hallaba un pueblo habitado por nada más que esqueletos. Luego volteó hacia su padre y hacia El Tigre-papá…

-Bien hecho Serio-le dijo El Tigre al ojiverdes. Este asintió con la cabeza, mientras que se preparaba para escuchar con claridad las órdenes de Manny.

-Hijo-dijo Manny-que alegría verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo-contestó el moreno dándole un gran abrazo a su recién fallecido padre.

-Le pedí a Serio que te trajera aquí-continuó Manny-para advertirte de una cosa sobre el cinturón. Me tuve que disculpar con El Tigre Original por hacerlo, y espero que tú no lo hagas. Pero nunca debes hacer lo que yo hice, porque perderás la vida tal y como yo. Conoce tus límites, y aprende a controlar tu poder.

-Recuerda niño-dijo El Tigre-el Espíritu del Tigre es tanto una bendición como una maldición.

-Ahora váyanse-dijo Manny mirando que su hijo ya tenía brazos de esqueleto-les queda poco tiempo aquí.-El pequeño moreno no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse, pues Serio lo había tomado del brazo y transportado al mundo de los vivos nuevamente, solo que esta vez era un lugar diferente. Se encontraban en el peligroso distrito de Calavera.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Serio?-preguntó el pequeño.

-Entrenar, por supuesto-contesto el pelianaranjado-no creo que quede mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva Apocalipsis. Y sabes absolutamente nada sobre estos poderes, más que los peligros que te pueden causar.

-¿Y que hago ahora?-preguntó el moreno.

-Aprendes a luchar-contestó Serio apuntando hacia el Oso, quien se encontraba a unos veinte metros de distancia.-¡Quien consiga quitarle el cinturón del Tigre a este niño podrá conservarlo!-gritó Serio, alertando y asustando al moreno. De repente, montones de villanos comenzaron a salir de las casas y corrían hacia él como perros a un gato. El moreno giró la hebilla de su cinturón, y luego de su silenciamiento se volvió a escuchar el rugido tan respetado por los ciudadanos. Era un rugido joven, inmaduro y débil, pero seguía siendo el incomparable rugido del Tigre.

Serio sintió como todo su cuerpo se hacía más ligero, sentía que la gravedad no era más que un mito. Su velocidad y sus reflejos eran tales, que parecía que veía en cámara lenta, pero su cuerpo era veloz como un rayo. Su fuerza, era más de la que imaginaba. Tanta, que de un puñetazo mandó a volar a un bandido tan lejos como si hubiese sido lanzado de un cañón. Luego recordó que Manny podía usar sus garras y mil ataques más, que fue ejecutando hasta derrotar a todos los villanos, incluyendo al Oso.

-Muy bien-dijo el pelianaranjado aplaudiéndole al moreno que no paraba de respirar agitadamente-Eso bastará por ahora. Puedes hacer varios ataques de tu padre. Los más poderosos por supuesto que no, ya que estás poco desarrollado. Pero tienes lo elemental. Ahora pasaremos con el Espíritu del Tigre. Acompáñame-dijo Finalmente entregándole al moreno una botella de agua. Luego de bajarse como la mitad, el moreno siguió a Serio, hasta su próximo destino.

No habían parado de entrenar en toda lo noche, desde que llegaron a la playa, Serio se dedico a entrenar a su nuevo pupilo mediante luchas directas con él, enseñándole a atacar y defenderse propiamente, y usar todos los poderes del Tigre, incluyendo el Espíritu del Tigre y el sexto sentido. El solo comenzaba a salir, y ellos seguían practicando, solo que esta vez el moreno parecía haberse habituado al poder.

David esquivaba las ráfagas de Serio, y de otras se cubría al disparar el también. Cuando se acercaban lo suficiente, las garras chocaban unas contra otras como un duelo de espadachines. Cuando serio se escondía, David se acostumbraba a usar el sexto sentido y prever el ataque de Serio. En una ocasión, se protegió con sus garras de una embestida de Serio, luego lo repelió con un rugido, y atacó con una llamarada de sus googles. Una combinación que le resultó muy efectiva. Pues tuvieron que pedir ayuda a Pilar. Serio estaba bastante herido.

-Estarás bien-dijo Pilar mientras recostaba a Serio sobre una lona-Solo necesitas descansar.

-¡Pero David necesita entrenar!-contestó casi gritando Serio.

-Pero tu no harás más que alentarlo, además estamos en el mar. Déjame a mi darle pelea por un rato.-Serio asintió con la cabeza aun haciendo un gesto de desagrado pero Pilar tenía razón. En su condición, no haría más que dañarse a si mismo.

Pilar hizo rápidamente tres clones de ella de cabello, con los cuales trato de atacar a David pero este cortó sin problema con sus garras. Pero la verdadera Pilar seguía corriendo, hasta llegar a la orilla, donde apenas sus pies tocaron el agua, una sonrisa picara se le dibujó en la cara. Se metió aun más adentro en el mar hasta que se zambulló, y varios segundos después, salió a la superficie cubierta de agua, del mismo modo que Manny estaba cubierto del Espíritu del Tigre la noche anterior. Pilar había hecho una "aura" de agua.

Serio pensó rápidamente, y le lanzó una llamarada a Pilar. No tuvo efecto, pues Pilar estaba en contacto directo con el mar. Si no la separaba de allí, sería invencible. Entonces le lanzó sus garras, con las cuales enredó a la Pilar dentro del hombre de agua y jaló con la suficiente fuerza como para sacarla de allí y alejarla lo más posible del mar.

-Bien-dijo Pilar-es listo. Me parece que está más que preparado para pelear. Oye David, deberías descansar.

-Pero aun no soy tan fuerte. Si mi papá no pudo vencerlo, entonces necesito ser mucho más fuerte que él.-gritó el moreno deseando más.

-Recuerda, no estás solo. Además, no pelearas bien si estás cansado. No sabemos cuando pueda llegar, así que no nos sirve que te lastimes antes de tiempo.

Los tres se fueron hacia la casa del macho vencidos, agotados. Gran idea la de Pilar de ponerle un alto antes de que murieran exhaustos. David llegó a la casa del macho con Serio y su madre lo abrazó casi con las intenciones de ahogarlo. Estaba tan preocupada por su hijo del cual no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, y ahora era viuda. No era sencillo para ella, tenía constantes ataques de pánico y comprendía ahora porque María se ponía así cuando eran niños.

Luego de pasar un tiempo casi en silencio con su madre, y de comer algo, el moreno se fue a dormir inmediatamente. Estaba ansioso por lo que estaba haciendo. El nuevo Tigre, héroe de héroes, estaba avanzando rápidamente. Aun sin tener todos los poderes de Manny, tenía los googles mágicos, y su toque especial. Tenía más de lo que pensaba, porque además tenía un ángel de la guardia, que lo había cuidado por tanto tiempo y ahora no estaba.

El moreno había dormido toda la tarde y toda la noche, y se sentía de maravilla. El Sol no aparecía pues las nubes cubrían la ciudad y el frío lo hacía temblar al acercarse a la ventana. Tenía miedo y emoción al mismo tiempo. Porque quería vengar con todo su corazón a su Padre y a Lucía, pero temía entrar en un estado de ira y volver a herir a otro de sus seres queridos como antes, o peor, repetir la acción de Manny.

Esa noche, tuvo un sueño raro. Se veía a si mismo en el futuro cercano. Podía oír los gritos de victoria de sus amigos, como si hubiese triunfado contra el Apocalipsis. Luego se vio a si mismo hablando con la Paloma de la Paz de nuevo, pero no podía oír las palabras. Solo veía como le entregaba el cinturón del Tigre, y este desaparecía. Vio la llamada Nova Nizza reconstruirse bajo ellos y todos sus habitantes renacer. Luego escuchó la voz de la Pava Real diciéndole: "Solo puede volver uno, elije con decisión". Vio entonces, las imágenes de Manny, y Lucía.

-¡David!-gritó su madre como hacía todos los días para despertarlo-ven a desayunar rápido, Jango dice que hay una presencia maligna en la playa. Pero que todavía no aparecería, dice que tenemos como media hora para ir allá.

David notó que el día de la revancha había llegado, y se alegró de que su madre se encontrara en buenos ánimos para luchar. Pues su forma de hablar se oía casi tan alegre y decidida como antes. Ahora vendría, la batalla final, que pondría fin a la Leyenda del Tigre. Extinguirían el mal causado por la Pava Real, y el futuro ya no se vería interrumpido por el mal.

Aun así, ese sueño lo tenía muy inquieto. Ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba, ni siquiera sabía si era real, si era una visión, o solo una ilusión. De cualquier modo, estaba decidido a triunfar. Luego de desayunar con su madre, Serio y Azul, se reunieron en la playa con la otra familia, para ver como una nube roja, color sangre, estaba más bajo de lo usual. De hecho, casi tocaba el mar. Y con su instinto, Serio notó la presencia de el que le había quitado la vida a su padre ahí. Pronto la nube comenzó a tomar forma, a compactarse, hasta que vio de nuevo a Apocalipsis, quien como había dicho la Paloma de la Paz, no había sido derrotado.

-Es hora de la revancha-dijo Apocalipsis causándole terror a algunos. David por su parte, sonreía con orgullo, pensando en su padre y en Lucía y contestó: Es hora de la revancha.

* * *

Si, ya lo se. Algo pobre :S pero es que es uno de esos intervalos entre la parte emocionante anterior y el final de la historia que esta ya planeada. Es lo más dificil de escribir. Aun así, espero que les guste n_n


	11. La Leyenda Del Tigre Parte 1

**La Muerte Del Tigre**

_La Leyenda Del Tigre Parte 1_

Apocalipsis, el más poderoso demonio que jamás existió, dispuesto únicamente a la destrucción de la vida. Poderoso emisario del final de la existencia, misionero muy dedicado desafortunadamente, e imparable. Mientras su misión existiera, el nunca dejaría de existir. Sería una lógica perfecta y se podría aprovechar bien de esa ventaja, si uno ignorara su obligación y disfrutar de una vida. Pero solo para un humano.

Esas palabras las leía el Alcalde de la Ciudad Milagro de unos archivos que había traído su viejo amor, Sartana de los Muertos. Las leía y comprendía, que pareciera que no habría salida para su familia ni para el resto de la humanidad. Frida le había advertido de su regreso, de la muerte de Manny y Lucía, y había pedido su ayuda y la de Rodolfo. El Alcalde había respondido tristemente con un no, pero Rodolfo había dado la noticia de que llegaría un poco tarde, pero iría.

-Sabes que me da lástima-dijo Sartana-¡Debería ser yo quien esta causando todo esto! Matar al Tigre, yo quería hacerlo. Destruir la existencia, me parece innecesario, ¿Qué robaré luego?-Sartana comenzaba a ser cada vez más sarcástica, pero luego se cayó y su voz se tornó seria-Pero matar a mi bisnieta… ¡Jamás se lo perdonaré!

-Se como te sientes-respondió Rivera-yo aun no me acostumbro a la noticia de Manny. Y mis deseos de venganza son más que los que tengo de vivir. Así que dile a mi secretaria que cancele todas mis citas, luego puedes acompañarme si quieres.

-No creo que hagamos mucho-respondió Sartana-ellos ya lo intentaron con cuatro guitarras al mismo tiempo. No creo que una quinta haga la diferencia.

-Esa cuerda extra que casi nos aniquila una vez no dice lo mismo-rio el anciano mientras buscaba en su mesa de tesoros El Sombrero Dorado del Caos. Se lo colocó y enseguida se transformó en Puma Loco, quien salió por el techo hacia la playa donde estaba su familia. Aunque fuese para verlos por última vez. En la batalla más importante de toda su vida.

Mientras tanto, el White Pantera corría a toda velocidad por la ciudad rumba a la playa, cuando vio en el cielo volar a su padre, y una sonrisa en su rostro se dibujó cuando supo que si era la última batalla, la harían todos juntos.

En la playa por otra parte, el sentimiento general que había jamás se describiría con una sonrisa. Todos estaban concentrados, deseando venganza por sus seres caídos y temiendo al mismo tiempo al oponente aparentemente indestructible y todopoderoso que los miraba con esos ojos rojos sangre burlones, como si toda la matanza que había hecho no fuese más que un juego para él. Un juego que disfrutaba demasiado.

-Como me molesta verlos de nuevo-decía Apocalipsis-no logro entender porque se oponen al fin del mundo, es la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con las miserables vidas de todos.

-¡Nuestras vidas no son miserables!-Gritaba Frida-la disfrutamos día a día con nuestros seres queridos. Y aquellos que tienen una vida "miserable" como dices, tienen otra solución, y nosotros nos dedicamos a eso.

-No hay otra solución-contestó Apocalipsis-pueden morir ahora rápidamente, sin dolor y todos juntos, o esperar unas generaciones más y ver como el mundo se destruye por si mismo por la intervención humana, el calentamiento global, y esas cosas. Sus muertes futuras serán terribles, morirán de sed y hambre. Es un proceso lento y terrible. Y además, ya me invocaron para esta era. Tengo que cumplir al pie de la letra las órdenes de mi ama, la última que tuve, pues la línea de herencia se rompe con ella y su madre, ambas muertas.

Apocalipsis había llegado al punto de enfurecer, ahora que Frida se daba cuenta. Siendo un ser irracional, no tardaría en atacar con toda su furia. La peliazul se preparó y esperó el ataque, como ella lo había ofendido en cierto modo, seguramente sería el primer blanco. Pero se equivocó. Apocalipsis se movió a la velocidad del sonido hasta Max y lo tomó del cuello y estampó contra el suelo arenoso.

-Tu eres ese niño que se mofó de mi la otra vez, tu me engañaste con eso de la piedra. Y pagarás las consecuencias primero-decía enfadado Apocalipsis. Mientras tenía al niño del cuello, sin permitirle respirar bien.

Jango y Zoe, debido a la reciente perdida, dieron el doble de esfuerzo para proteger a su único hijo. Jango invocó a docenas de esqueletos bien armados, no los simples bandidos de siempre, sino que esta vez eran esqueletos guerreros, con espadas de hueso y escudos. Otros con flechas o hachas, e incluso algunos con lanzas y las enormes bolas picudas. Zoe por su parte, estaba usando todas las reservas de energía de su traje, para que sus ataques fuesen el doble de fuerte. Por supuesto que habrían consecuencias, pero sus efectos serían mucho más tarde.

Zoe voló hasta su hijo y golpeo a Apocalipsis tan duro, que un puño de su traje se rompió, a causa de la fuerza del impacto y la energía descontrolada. Pero había valido la pena, Apocalipsis había soltado a Max y ahora se encontraba rodeado por el ejército de esqueletos, que empezaron a atacar con sus lanzas y flechas. Apocalipsis tenía sus habilidades y bloqueó las flechas con sus poderes para devolverlas como había hecho la otra vez. Pero luego siguieron las bolas picudas que logró esquivar excepto un que le dio en la cabeza atontándolo un poco. Luego, las cuatro guitarras lo mantuvieron inmovilizado para darle chance de atacar a los espadachines y los guerreros con hachas. Todos los ataques surtieron efecto e impactaron contra el pecho de Apocalipsis atravesándolo finalmente como agujas a la tela.

-Wow-decía Serio boquiabierto-se que es inmortal y todo eso, pero eso lo tuvo que haber matado.

Apocalipsis dio un grito de dolor como cualquiera hubiese hecho, y luego se soltó de las ataduras de las guitarras místicas. Su sangre se derramaba por donde el andaba, color negro oscuro. Dio una risa malévola e instantáneamente sus heridas comenzaron a sanarse como si fuesen manchas que se van con agua.

-No pueden matarme-dijo Apocalipsis-no entiendo cuando comprenderán ese simple hecho.

-No creo que tengas razón-decía un voz anciana que acababa de aparecer, pues se trataba de Puma Loco.

-Después de todo, la muerte siempre triunfa al final-completaba Sartana.

-¡Y creo, y espero, que se refiere a ti!-gritó finalmente White Pantera.

-Tres sujetos más-decía Apocalipsis dando vuelta con sus ojos- gran diferencia. No creo que puedan hacer algo importante, excepto tu Sartana, hace tiempo que no te veía. Recuerdo cuando eras solo una pequeña niña.

-las cosas cambiaron luego de la caída de Roma-dijo molesta Sartana. Los demás comprendían asombrados la edad aproximada de Sartana. Ella no dudó en usar la séptima cuerda y dando un golpazo contra la tierra, Sartana invocó a los muertos más poderosos que podía invocar: "El Tigre Original" por supuesto hecho esqueleto.

-Que raro-decía Sartana-recuerdo que podía invocar a todos los muertos olvidados.

-Si…eso era solo en el día de los muertos-decía Frida explicándole a Sartana.

-Como si supieras más que yo, novata-decía para ocultar su mala memoria Sartana.

-¿Oye, podrías traer a Manny?-preguntó el nuevo Tigre a la vieja esquelética

-Lo siento-dijo Sartana-pero solo es una invocación sin vida. Es solo su esqueleto, que nos servirá…un poco.

El Tigre Original corrió hacia Apocalipsis, quien le lanzó una bola explosiva la cual El Tigre Esquivó. La segunda la bloqueó con sus garras y la tercera, inexplicablemente, la tomó con sus garras e hizo palanca con sus cadenas para devolvérsela con más fuerza. Apocalipsis solo deshizo el ataque e invocó una mano esquelética debajo de los pies del Tigre con tan solo levantar sus manos, y esta jaló al Tigre de regreso al inframundo.

-Sartana-controlas a la muerte tanto como yo. No hay forma de que me dañen.

Apocalipsis sintió una luz verde a un costado y tuvo el tiempo suficiente de voltear y esquivar la ráfaga de energía de Serio. Pero David había planeado ese ataque con Serio para que cuando voltease a ver a Serio, pudiera atacarlo por la espalda con el mismo ataque. No era lo suficientemente poderoso como para dañarlo mucho, más bien fue como un zape en la nuca, pero lo importante fue que lo agarró por sorpresa.

-¿Quieren seguir intentando?-se burló Apocalipsis-¡Pues muéranse entonces!-dicho esto, comenzó a transformarse. Más bien, a agrandarse. Su cuerpo pronto triplicó su tamaño, haciendo que los demás se sintieran como hormigas. Más David, quien con su último ataque no hizo más que un toque.

Por alguna extraña razón, todos miraban a Paco. Este se sentía algo incomodo con todos los ojos centrados en él, pero sabía la razón. Enseguida comenzó a rodar en el lugar hasta que el fuego apareció. Luego este se hizo más grande junto con su cuerpo de toro hasta que se detuvo para mostrar su nuevo tamaño, la mitad de la altura de Apocalipsis.

-¿Es todo?-preguntó Apocalipsis dándole a Paco un empujón que casi lo tumba aún con su gran estática y dureza similares al de las montañas. Además, lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó a los cielos, lo alcanzó en medio aire y lo impulsó hacia el suelo con una patada descendiente.

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Apocalipsis cuando vio caer a Paco en el océano a propósito para no dañar a sus amigos. Pero sabiendo que era el único que igualaba su tamaño y fuerza, además de su cabeza dura, se puso de pie y respirando agitadamente lo miraba a los ojos con concentración.

-No importa que tan fuerte seas, jamás se puede atravesar una montaña-decía metafóricamente Paco.

-No se a que te refieres, pero te puedo atravesar fácilmente si te refieres a eso.

En ese momento Paco descubrió algo nuevo para él, como estaba formado su cuerpo cuando estaba en esa forma. Apocalipsis había clavado sus garras en su pecho con tanta fuerza, que la piel da Paco se rompió como si fuera una armadura de piedra, y finalmente lo atravesó. Despertando en él y Pilar dolorosos recuerdos.

El grito de dolor que dio Paco fue espantoso, pero nada comparado con el dolor. Apocalipsis retiró su mano y dejó caer al niño toro al mar. Este se tiño casi inmediatamente de rojo, la sangre de Paco lo abandonaba rápidamente y este comenzaba a sentir un frío atroz.

-¡Paco!-gritó herida Pilar al ver esa escena. No solo el ver a Paco en esa situación, sino el volver a vivir ese golpe fatal que los separó físicamente. Solo que esta vez, los roles habían cambiado. ¿Pero podría ella dejar morir a Paco, el que la revivió con su canción "Ángel Dorado" luego de haber sido asesinada por el clon malvado de Serio, sin mencionar el gran amor de su vida?

-Pilar…-decía Paco lentamente temblando sin control. Su piel color roca ahora era parecida al cristal. Sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco y sus fuerzas se agotaban.- Perdón, amor. Fallé de nuevo.

Paco cerró los ojos finalmente y trató de conservar un poco de fuerzas, pero sería inútil. Moriría en un minuto y además tenía a su enemigo enfrente para asegurarse de su muerte. Lo último que vio fue la hermosa cara de Pilar, su Ángel Dorado. Lamentablemente tenía esa mirada horrorizada que él tenía la otra vez.

-Pilar-decía Azul consolándola mientras la abrazaba para contenerla-lo siento mucho.

Pilar estaba destrozada, su corazón estaba más que hecho pedazos. Estaba hecho polvo. Sentía muchas cosas en ese momento, sus lágrimas heladas, las de su amiga, una ira incansable hacia Apocalipsis y una helada tristeza que le recorría la cara y el corazón a apuñaladas.

La morena seguía sintiendo "apuñaladas heladas" en la cara, en el pecho, el cabello, los brazos y todo su cuerpo. Para cuando abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pudo ver como la nieve caía sobre el difunto Paco. Y lo cubría con una maravilla tan perfecta y blanca que era nieve.(Chili Pepers, Snow :p)

-¿Nieve?-decían algunas personas por ahí. Otras gritaban de felicidad, pero en la playa solo había silencio. Tanto respeto al hombre caído como asombro por el clima cambiante. Pilar miró asombrada la nieve cayendo sobre la ciudad, y se sintió más que inspirada. Tenía más de mil razones por las cuales derrotar a Apocalipsis. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que lo haría. Tenía tanto el océano, como la nieve de su lado. Y más de diez personas que querían vengarse de él.

Lamentablemente Zoe y Jango estaban sin poderes. Habían agotado todo en ese primer asalto que resultó ser en vano. Max estaba semi inconsciente luego de casi morir asfixiado, y Paco ahora estaba acompañando a Manny, Lucía, y Grinto. Pero eso no le importaba a Pilar. Todavía tenía a Azul, Serio y David, los Rivera, y a Sartana de los Muertos para respaldarla. Ella por su parte, caminó ignorando por completo a Apocalipsis hacia el mar, a los pies de Paco. Caminando sobre el agua como orgullosamente había aprendido a hacer.

-No puedes hacer nada niñita-decía el gigante mientras la intentaba pisar-¡aléjate!

Pilar no se movía, y el pie gigante de Apocalipsis estaba cada vez más cerca, y poseía la potencia de un volcán. Pero Pilar se negaba a retroceder, así que levantó el agua cuando su pie se acercó lo suficiente y le congeló la pierna entera. Luego se sumergió y apareció en un lugar diferente como la enorme masa de agua que había hecho entrenando con David, pero esta vez, igualaba el tamaño de Apocalipsis. Y se podía ver que no sería tan fácil atravesarla esta vez. Pues distintas capas de hielo la cubrían.

-Serio-dijo David al pelianaranjado- hay que ayudar, acompáñame. Ambos tigres, uno con una idea y otro asombrado por el desarrollo del pequeño, y orgulloso a la misma vez, corrían por el hielo que había dejado Pilar al entrar al agua y congelar la pierna de Apocalipsis y treparon al gigante por en pierna inmóvil. Luego, esquivando una llamarada que Apocalipsis había hecho para descongelar su pierna, subieron a su cabeza de un impulso con una ráfaga de energía. Luego esperaron al momento perfecto para actuar sabiendo que el gigante no se preocuparía por ellos todavía.

-¿Así que piensas que por estar cubierta del agua del océano puedes ganarme?-decía Apocalipsis mientras le tiraba una llamarada a Pilar, que logró derretirla un poco.-Pues el hielo se derretirá tarde o temprano, y acompañaras al minotauro ese.

-¡No le digas así!-gritó Pilar enfadada-¡No me importa cual sea tu misión, ni quien te la ordeno ni nada de eso! ¡Solo me interesa detenerte ahora mismo!-Pilar, repleta de ira, y usando la nieve que caía del cielo, atacó a Apocalipsis con centenares de lanzas de hielo que hizo usando la nieve. Tuvieron el mismo efecto que los espadazos de los esqueletos, se curó enseguida.

-Bien-dijo Apocalipsis-si eso es todo, una llamarada derretirá todo tu océano y te cocinará viva.

Apocalipsis comenzó a tomar aire, preparándose para el ataque final. Pilar trató de retroceder, pues sabía que no lo resistiría. Pero era demasiado lenta para escapar. David por suerte sabía más que bien que tenía que hacer. Le pidió a Serio que lo lanzara hacia Pilar, y cuando terminó estando de frente a Apocalipsis, quien ya había lanzado su mortífera llamarada, Serio utilizó un escudo de amistad, enorme. O al menos lo suficiente para protegerlos a él y el cuerpo de Pilar. El resto de la masa de hielo se derritió por completo y ambos cayeron al mar, vivos.

-Lo siento Paco-se arrepentía la morena al ver que no pudo hacer mucho para vengarlo. La morena luego se sintió en un estado de coma. Para cuando reaccionó estaba en la playa recostada, con Frida cuidándola. Al lado estaban Zoe y Jango, White Pantera todo golpeado y Puma Loco con su traje destrozado. En fin, todos los incapaces de continuar.

Aún se podía ver a Azul sobrevolando alrededor de la cabeza de Apocalipsis, arrojándole flechas de vez en cuando. Serio sobre los restos de hielo atacando con el Espíritu del Tigre, y David con una combinación de eso y las llamaradas de sus googles. Pero nada surtía efecto, además gastaban mucha energía y tiempo en esquivar y protegerse de los ataques de Apocalipsis, que al ser gigante, eran tan poderosos que solo David podía bloquearlos con su escudo de amistad. El rugido de Serio ya no tenía el mínimo efecto, no servía ni de ataque ni de defensa. Solo amortiguaba el golpe.

-Esto es inútil se quejaba David mientras tomaba un respiro al ser relevado por Sartana. Al lado suyo estaba Serio, a quien Pilar estaba curando por una pequeña herida en la pierna-Es decir, hemos intentado todo. No podemos igualar el poder de Manny, y además no sirvió de nada. Volvió a aparecer.

-Parece que la Pava Real le dejó más poder del que pensamos. Para cumplir ese contrato puede hasta volver a nacer, es una molestia, y parece invencible. Pero debe haber alguna forma.

David escuchó el nombre de la Pava Real y entonces supo que había algo de la historia que se había salteado. Pero sobre todo, se relacionó a si mismo con ese monstruo-¿A que te refieres Serio? ¿Acaso ese monstruo fue creado por la Pava Real? ¿Y que era eso de un contrato?

-Veras-explicaba Serio-Originalmente, se llamaba "El Origen". Un Divino que creo la Pava Real para destruir mundos y remplazarlos por nuevos, donde ella podría instalar el caos. Solía aparecer cada 200 años y siempre pudimos detenerlo, por un gran precio según me contaron. Pero cuando matamos a la Pava Real, abrimos una "clausula" de un "contrato" que había en la creación del Origen. Este se transformó en Apocalipsis y su nueva misión era destruirlo todo. Para eso, tendría todo lo que necesitaría. Poder, vida, etc. Todo para cumplir la última orden de su ama, a menos que hubiese alguien más que heredase la autoridad. Pero como ella y la Paloma de la Paz están muertas-pensaba Serio-No creo que podamos contar con eso.

David pensó por un momento, luego miró detenidamente su marca de nacimiento, la cual no había dejado de brillar en toda la pelea. Fue una idea loca la que le surgió, casi estúpida y sin sentido. ¿Pero que tal si él fuese heredero de esa autoridad? Después de todo, estaba tocado por la Paloma de la Paz. Estaba relacionado en cierto modo.

-Oye Serio, creo tener una idea. Pero necesito que se queden detrás de mí, solo por si acaso.

-¿Que intentarás?-preguntó el pelianaranjado.

-Ya veras-dijo finalmente levantándose y dándole señales a Azul y Sartana de retirarse para quedar solo cara a cara con apocalipsis.

-Y llega el telón final-decía riendo Apocalipsis-todas sus fuerzas se han agotado, y los pocos que quedan están heridos. Y tú decides combatirme solo, tal y como tu padre hizo. ¿No comprendes que estás en la boca del lobo?

-No lo creo-dijo David mientras le lanzaba a Apocalipsis una ráfaga del espíritu del Tigre a su enemigo, pero esta vez, cargada con un poco de la energía de la Paloma de la Paz. Dándole un "toque" extra. Ya que el ataque no era muy grande o poderoso, no le hizo gran daño, pero fue más que efectivo. Apocalipsis no se había molestado en cubrirse y las consecuencias le fueron terribles. Sintió un dolor incomparable, como si se le quemara el cuerpo a pesar de estar bien. Fue como si le atacase el alma. El daño físico era parte del Espíritu del Tigre. El daño en el alma de parte de la Paloma de la Paz.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-gritaba de dolor Apocalipsis sin comprender el gran daño que había sufrido.

-Magia Blanca-respondió David colocándose los googles en los ojos-y hay mucha más de donde vino esa. Ahora viene el plato principal, pues este ataque va en nombre de Lucía, y del amor eterno que siento por ella-David entonces disparó un enorme rayo brilloso, cegador, que hizo desear a Apocalipsis haber muerto, pues el dolor que sentía era peor que el de Paco. El amor de Serio y Lucía era demasiado para él. Terminado el brillo, se vio como Apocalipsis había vuelto a su tamaño normal, y se encontraba arrodillado en frente a David.

-No se que fue lo que hiciste-dijo el demonio-pero aunque me hayas vencido, volveré cuantas veces sean necesarias para cumplir mi misión. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

-Te equivocas-respondió David girando la hebilla de su cinturón para destransformarse.

-¿¡Estás Loco!-Gritó Serio la distancia al ver el acto considerablemente suicida del moreno. Este solo fingió no escuchar a Serio y siguió con su plan, siempre deseando el suceso y creyendo en si mismo.

-Nunca más volverás a destruir la vida-decía Serio mostrándole la marca de nacimiento a Apocalipsis, la cual estaba brillando más que nunca.

-Esa marca-decía atónito Apocalipsis para si mismo.

-Este poder lo heredé de la Paloma de la Paz-continuaba David-por lo tanto, en cierto modo soy heredero de tu autoridad, y deberás llamarme maestro.

Apocalipsis comenzó a cambiar entonces desde que Serio le había mostrado su marca. Estaba convirtiéndose todo en negro y volviendo a su forma original, de nuevo era El Origen. El Divino creado para renovar el universo. Pero Serio no había terminado, sabía que la única forma de asegurarse de que no volviera jamás, sería ordenándoselo.

-El Origen-decía firmemente Serio-Yo, Serio Rivera, tu nuevo maestro, te doy tus últimas órdenes: Primero olvidaras todo lo que te ordenó la Pava Real. Segundo, repararás todos los daños que hiciste, tanto en este mundo como en Nova Nizza, y luego desaparecerás y nunca jamás volverás.

-Señor-decía antes de irse Apocalipsis-me temo que el alma perdida de Lucía de los Muertos y el poderoso Espíritu de Manny Rivera están fuera de mi alcance, además, Paco tiene aún su vinculo con la vida. Pero respecto a Nova Nizza, no será problema-Diciendo esto, Apocalipsis abandonó el lugar, desapareciendo entre las nubes para dejar detrás de si un rastro que parecían estrellas del universo. Serio no tenía ni una duda de que sus ordenes se cumplirían, pero no entendía a que se refería cuando decía que Paco tenía un vinculo a la vida, ni como haría para traer de regreso a Su Padre y a Lucía.

-Serio…-decía David en voz baja mirando como todos estaban boquiabiertos al ver lo fácil que realmente era la verdadera forma de lidiar con ese enemigo. Serio se acercó al moreno que lo llamaba, también asombrado y esperando que este le preguntara algo, tal vez referente a lo que el Divino había dicho. Se equivocó.

-¡¿Por que demonios no me contaron la historia antes?-Le gritó en el oído el moreno-Esto se me hubiese ocurrido si tan solo hubiese sabido eso.

-Pues…-trató de contestar Serio destapándose el oído con el dedo-Yo no tenía idea de que tu eras el "heredero".

-Oigan-interrumpió Pilar tratando de separarlos-olvídense de eso, piensen en como traer a Paco de regreso. ¿Qué era eso de un vínculo a la vida?

-Fácil-contestó Sartana-¿Ese niño tiene una guitarra mística cierto? La mía para ser exactos. Mientras una persona posea una guitarra mística tiene acceso a la vida y a la muerte. Puede regresar su alma a su cuerpo siempre y cuando este exista, y no esté deteriorado. Si pueden arreglar esa herida, todo se remediará por si solo.

-De veras-dijo alegremente Pilar casi llorando-pues apártense-dijo inmediatamente haciéndose paso al cuerpo de su novio muerto para ver más de cerca su herida. Nadie lo había notado, pero cuando El Origen se fue, regresó a Paco a su forma original también. Como si supiera el futuro.

-¿Crees que puedas remediarlo?-preguntó Serio a la morena al ver la gravedad de la herida de Paco-Su corazón ya se detuvo, y su pecho está totalmente atravesado.

-La sangre está fresca-respondió Pilar-Mientras no se coagule, podré conectar todo su sistema circulatorio y reparar los daños. Además, el agua salada es más que perfecta para curar.

La morena tomó algo de agua entre sus manos y comenzó la operación. Serio recordaba los efectos que tenía el agua común en las heridas, pero la salada era mucho más rápida. Los tejidos y la carne se regeneraban casi instantáneamente, hasta que solo quedó el agujero en la camiseta del moreno.

-¿Y el corazón?-preguntó el pelianaranjado

-Todo a su tiempo-respondió la morena sintiéndose apurada por su amigo. Luego ubicó con su mano donde estaba el corazón de Paco y rápidamente y con gran fuerza, le dio un codazo que lo hizo reaccionar. El corazón latía de nuevo y el moreno comenzaba a respirar. La guitarra de Paco reaccionaba, se envolvía en un aura violeta, al igual que Paco. Finalmente, este abrió los ojos y vio a su salvadora en frente suyo.

Paco estaba cautivado por esos ojos maravillosos que veía al recién despertar, era como ver el sol a la mañana, o las estrellas a la noche. De cualquier modo, Paco sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, y se sentía muy débil. Obviamente era por haber muerto, y ahora sabía lo que había sentido Pilar.

-Pi, Pilar-tartamudeo el moreno-¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?-preguntó sin dejar de mirar fijamente los ojos de la morena.

-Todos los que posean una guitarra mística tienen la capacidad de ser inmortales-explicaba Sartana.

-Eso explica como era que eras un esqueleto-dijo en voz baja el moreno tratando de levantarse con mucha dificultad-Bien-continuó ahora tratando de actualizarse-¿Cómo fue que terminó la pelea?

-Serio se convirtió en el nuevo maestro del Origen-explicaba el pelianaranjado-le ordenó la reconstrucción de Nova Nizza, y que nunca jamás volviera.

-¿Pero que hizo? ¿Cómo?-seguía curioso el moreno.

-Ya mañana lo sabrás-contestó Azul-creo que ahora tenemos algo más importante que pensar. El Origen dijo que no podía traer de regreso al alma perdida de Lucía, ni el poderoso espíritu de Manny, así que tendremos que hallar una manera de hacerlo-dijo Finalmente señalando con la mirada a David quien estaba en la orilla mirando al cielo, seguramente hablando para Lucía-se lo debemos.

* * *

Con esto terminaría la historia, pero como siempre, falta la despedida y el final feliz. Otros lo llaman el epilogo, espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos/leemos.


	12. La Leyenda Del Tigre Parte 2

La Leyenda Del Tigre Parte 2

Había pasado ya casi un mes desde la famosa muerte del Tigre, más bien de Manny Rivera. Pues El Tigre seguía circulando por la ciudad, tratando de llenar los zapatos de su padre. Era demasiado para él aún así, no era tan rápido ni fuerte. Aún así, Serio Rivera pudo cumplir en gran parte el papel de su padre. La Ciudad Milagro seguía triste por la pérdida de Manny Rivera, y por supuesto la familia. Todas las ofensas contra Manny por sus enemigos, Serio las castigaba severamente.

Además de la falta de un gran héroe y la gran depresión que causó su muerte, había cuatro personas que aún seguían en la Ciudad Milagro. Tratando de descubrir como regresar a Nova Nizza, y al mismo tiempo disfrutar el estar con sus amigos y ayudar a mantener el orden en la ciudad. Les costaba creerlo, pero el crimen era un millón de veces peor que en Nova Nizza.

Un día, Buitrila estaba atracando un banco. Ella había roto los lazos con su hija por haberse cambiado de bando, y ya no la consideraba una Avez. Por lo tanto, no le importaba lo que le sucediera. La pajarraca de traje verde intentaba salir por el techo del banco atravesándolo, pero cuando subió unos diez metro en el suelo, fue detenida por las garras de Serio, que la habían atrapado con sus cadenas y la lanzó hacia el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Luego puso un pequeño campo de fuerza alrededor de ella para que no escapase.

-Bien, te quedarás aquí hasta que llegue la policía-decía Serio.

-Bien Tigre-decía burlona Buitrila-parece que me has atrapado esta vez. Que lastima que no haya sido tu padre, le hubiese querido decir tantas cosas-dijo la malvada tratando de abrir las heridas de Serio. Este simplemente hizo más pequeño el campo de fuerza para que la pajarraca no se pudiera mover tanto y hacer gestos burlescos.

-Silencio-respondió Serio-nadie tiene derecho a hablar mal de Manny. Hasta Sartana está de acuerdo, hay que respetar a la muerte.

-¿Alguna vez has oído que los villanos sigan las reglas?-preguntó Buitrila

-Al menos deberían tener honor, aunque sea un poco, como tu familia.

-¡No hay honor en la traición, Rivera! ¡Mi familia no merece ser reconocida y estoy feliz por lo que le sucedió a mi nieta!-Gritó Buitrila furiosa. Poco después, vio como Serio estaba más afectado que de costumbre. Se distrajo tanto que el campo de fuerza se disolvió, Buitrila había abierto una herida suya en el corazón. Para hacerlo sentir peor, Buitrila reiteró lo que dijo-¡Me alegra mucho que Lucía esté muerta! ¡Y que nunca regresará! ¡Ni en la tierra de los muertos! ¡Nunca jamás!

Las palabras de Buitrila eran como apuñaladas en el corazón de Serio, quien cada vez estaba más y más furioso. Todavía tenía puestos sus googles, y de estos comenzaron a salir los relámpagos negros. Primero como mini descargas, pero cuando se desencadenó toda la ira, una tormenta eléctrica salía de sus ojos. Buitrila se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando se vio cubierta de esos truenos que comenzaron a descomponerle el traje, destrozándoselo por completo. Luego, un relámpago atravesó su cabeza como una bala, y finalmente todo el traje explotó. Dejando nada más que polvo, de lo que era Buitrila Avez.

Serio estaba comenzando a calmarse. Por supuesto aún estaba furico, pero pasó rápidamente de ese estado a la gran depresión. No había oído hablar de Lucía hacía varias semanas. La visitaba de vez en cuando en el cementerio, pero era la primera vez que la ofendían en su cara. Trató de calmarse y luego decidió partir directamente hacia su casa, pasando primero por el cementerio.

Caminaba a un paso exageradamente lento, como si desease no llegar jamás. La noche comenzaba a caer en la ciudad, y el silencio aparecía junto con la luna menguante. En cuanto se acercó al cementerio, notó que no podía oír a nadie, ni siquiera a los autos. Pensó que quizá era suerte, el quería estar solo y en silencio, y así fue. Entrando al cementerio se encontró con el gran altar en la tumba de Manny. Lo saludó como se lo merecía y le dio gracias por todo lo que había hecho, pero o hizo deprisa, pues el venía por algo más.

La tumba de Lucía estaba repleta de flores de todos los colores y de todas variedades de objetos incluyendo fotos, notas, deseos, etc. La mayoría de estos habían sido escritos por Serio, la otra parte por el resto de la familia. Se sentó en frente y comenzó a rezarle. Estuvo así por lo menos por media hora, pausándose para recordar a su amor, sus momentos juntos y de todo lo bueno del mundo, ella. Su ángel guardián. Quien le había enseñado tantas cosas en la vida, quien le había acompañado desde siempre y había protegido cuando el no podía hacerlo por si mismo. Serio miraba la luna de reojo, y también las palabras que él había tallado sobre la lápida "Eres como un ángel para mi". Serio dio un suspiro, y en voz baja comenzó a cantarle.

Diego Torres: Guapa

_Tú me enseñaste que tan simples son las cosas  
Tú me enseñaste a dar amor y nada más  
Y que no importa si recibes algo a cambio  
Y descubrir que en esta vida hay algo más  
Y donde quiera que yo esté, tú vas a estar_

_Y como un ángel cuidarás de mí  
Cuando me pierda y deje de reír  
Y como el viento que me cuenta  
Que el invierno está por venir  
Y este mundo que gira de nuevo  
Aunque me sienta al revés  
Como un ave que no para el vuelo  
Sé que no voy a caer  
Oh oh oh_

_Tú me enseñaste cómo respirar de nuevo  
Tú me enseñaste a pensar antes de actuar  
Sólo se trata de ver hasta lo invisible  
Y descubrir que en esta vida hay algo más  
Y donde quiera que yo esté, tú vas a estar_

_Y como un ángel cuidarás de mí  
Cuando me pierda y deje de reír  
Y como el viento que me cuenta  
Que el invierno está por venir  
Y este mundo que gira de nuevo  
Aunque me sienta al revés  
Como un ave que no para el vuelo  
Sé que no voy a caer_

_Y sé que voy a verte de nuevo, lo sé  
Para decirte cuánto te quiero, lo sabes_

_Y como un ángel cuidarás de mí  
Cuando me pierda y deje de reír  
Y como un ángel cuidarás de mí  
Oh oh oh_

Serio había memorizado esa canción para ella desde que se confesaron. Su amor quemaba más que mil soles, y por un momento esa llama casi se extingió. Pero no importaba que tan pequeña fuese una flama. El fuego siempre ardería.

Cuando el moreno disponía volver a su casa, notó como le quemaba la mano. Su marca de nacimiento brillaba, con más fuerza que cuando estaba peleando con Apocalipsis. Vio hacia atras y descubrió la razón. Se encontraba ante la presencia de la misma Paloma de la Paz.

-Serio-decía la Paloma-Veo que no todo el mal causado por Apocalipsis fue reparado con tu órden. Sin embargo, hay remedio.

-¡¿De veras?-gritó Serio-¿Como?

-No es fácil. Yo misma me sacrifique para darte esa marca de nacimiento, esa "proteccion". Pero si te la quito, podría traer de regreso al alma perdida de Lucía o a la poderoso Espiritu de Manny. Vaciaríamos el poder del cinturón del Tigre hasta dejarlo inutil para recomponer el cuerpo a su perfecto estado, y lo mismo con los googles, para unir al cuerpo y al alma.

-¿Dices que tendría que renunciar a todos mis poderes?-preguntó Serio a lo que la Paloma le respondió asintiendo la cabeza.-¡Pues vale más que la pena!-respondió Serio decidido. Pero la Paloma de la Paz lo interrumpió.

-Una última cosa, solo puede regresar uno de ellos.

-¿Que?-djio Serio decepcionado-solo uno...

-Esta seguro debe ser la decision más dificil que has tomado en tu vida, no te culpo por eso, pero te daré un día para decidirlo, sino mis poderes desaparecerán hasta algún otro momento. Ni siquiera yo los puedo definir.

-¿24 horas?-dijo para si mismo Serio-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana. Y Gracias.-Dicho esto, la Paloma se desvaneció en la noche y Serio corrió hacia su casa, donde debería meditar la decisión más importante de su vida. Manny o Lucía, Su Padre o su Amor.

-¿¡Que!-gritaron varias personas de las cuales Serio había reunido para ayudarlo a tomar la dificil decision. Entre ellos estaban Frida, Zoe y Jango, los tres que gritaron. Luego estaban Max y los Combo Niños. Todos sentados formando un circulo, en el medio se encontraba una pequeña caja que Serio había traído. Luego de haber oído la noticia de que podrían traer a uno de regreso no eran necesarias las explicaciones. Era una urna.

-¿Estás seguro de que solo podemos con uno?-preguntó decepcionada Frida-Amo a Manny, pero tampoco puedo quitarles a Lucía a su familia.

-Algo parecido por nuestra parte-respondieron Zoe y Jango. Todos entendieron que era una mezcla de modestía y verdad, pero en realidad nadie lo tomó como una decision dificil. El que volviera iba a sentir culpa por el otro al igual que los que tomaron la decision.

-¿Bien, que esperan?-dijo confuso Serio-que alguien ponga un nombre en la urna.

-No creo que eso sea lo mejor-respondió el pelianaranjado a su moreno amigo-¿sabes muy bien que no podemos decidirnos, cierto? Tu tampoco. Por eso ideaste esto, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es preguntarle a Manny lo que opina. Despues de todo ese cinturón es suyo.

-Tienes razón-dijo Serio mirando su cinturón casi olvidando de donde provenía-¿pero como hablamos con él de nuevo?

-Tu y yo podemos hacerlo cuando queramos-respondió el pelianaranjado-mientras tengas el cinturón.

-Entonces si tomo la decision de traer a Lucía, tambien tendría que aprovechar esta oportunidad para despedirme de mi papá para siempre-dijo recordando que luego del ritual no tendría ningun poder.

Serio se puso firme y giró la hebilla de su cinturón. Tomó la mano de su amigo tigrillo y juntos dieron un rugido que los transportó a la tierra de los muertos, directamente a la cabaña donde estaban los otros dos Tigres. El Original parecía sorprendido de verlos, pero Manny no tanto. De hecho se esperaba alguna ultima jugada de la Paloma de la Paz, como agradecimiento o despedida. Padre e hijo se saludaron con un tierno abrazo, luego Manny saludó a su amigo con un golpe en el hombro.

-Manny, la Paloma de la Paz nos dio la oportunidad de traerte a ti o a Lucía de regreso a la vida-dijo firmemente el pelianaranjado a su esqueletico amigo.

-¿Solo a uno?-preguntó Manny a lo que los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza deprimidos-Ya veo porque vinieron a avisarme, pero estoy orgulloso de que eligieras a Lucía, hijo.

-Pero aun no tomo la decision papá-contestó el moreno-Todos nos encontramos en el mismo estado, queremos que regrese uno pero al mismo tiempo sentimos culpa por el otro. Además, si acepto el ritual perderé todos los poderes que tengo, incluyendo tu cinturón. Por eso vengo a consultarte.

-Serio, ese cinturón dejó de ser mio desde que lo usaste por primera vez. Desde que detuviste a Apocalipsis y salvaste a tus amigos, desde que tuviste la voluntad de venir aqui. Ese cinturón se sabía que te pertenecería desde antes que nacieras. Siendo un héroe de acción, no esperaba tener una vida muy larga. Hubieron más de mil veces en las que pude haber muerto.

-Aún así-dijo Serio en voz baja-sentimos culpa por elegir.

-Porque ambos merecemos regresar, ¿cierto?-respondió Manny leyendole la mente a su hijo-¿Me harías un último honor a tu difunto padre? No me elijas. De esa forma no sentirás culpa por dejarme ya que yo rechazo la oferta por completo.

-Bien-dijo Serio con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos-gracias por aclarar mi mente. Pero entonces esta será la última vez que te vea.

-Sabes hijo, los muertos nos podemos comunicar con los vivos una vez al año. Generalmente cuando Sartana intenta destruir la ciudad, pero el proximo día de los muertos los visitaré a todos para que me cuenten sus historias.

-Gracias papá-dijo Serio limpiandose las lágrimas con la mano en la que tenía el reloj. De reojo vio la hora y apuró a su amigo pelianaranjado para irse ya que casi era la hora limite. Se despidió de su padre nuevamente y Dando el rugido que lo transportaría de regreso al mundo de los vivos, esperó con ansias ese día festivo en el que vería a su padre.

Serio había regresado al mundo real por si mismo, sin la ayuda de su pelianaranjado amigo, quien se quedó en la tierra de los muertos por otro rato. Serio había reaparecido justo en el cementerio, como si sus poderes lo hubiesen traído al lugar especifico al que quería ir, y mirando el reloj por segunda vez, su marca de nacimiento comenzó a brillar, y la Paloma de la Paz reapareció ante él.

-Bien Serio, ¿Has tomado tu decisión?-preguntó la diosa emplumada.

-Si-respondió firme el moreno-elijo traer de regreso a Lucía de los Muertos.

-De acuerdo-siguió la Paloma de la Paz-esta será la última vez que intervenga en este mundo. Por suerte ya no hay nada que este necesite de mi, o de ustedes. Todos los errores que causó mi hija fueron reparados, y ahora me despido de tu mano, trayendote algo a cambio.

La Paloma de la Paz tocó la marca de nacimiento de Serio y esta comenzó a brillar como nunca lo había hecho, tanto que cegó hasta a Serio. Aún así, podía sentir como el brillo sobresalía de su mano, como si fuese extraído. Lo mismo con sus googles, la energía sentía que se iba. Y el cinturón del Tigre, comenzaba a sentirse frío y liviano, como si fuese de plástico. Cuando el brillo comenzó a cesar, comenzó a ver la figura femenina de Lucía frente a él. Casi tan ciega como él. Finalmente el brillo cesó por completo y abrieron los ojos, solo para encontrarse nariz con nariz.

Ambos tardaron en raccionar, pero primero llegó el sonrojo en ambos rostros, para luego comenzar a tartamudear y mirar hacia los costados o el suelo. Finalmente, se centraron las miradas y no se necesitaron palabras, solo acciones. Un beso fue la primera acción que esa feliz pareja hizo luego de la triste separación.

Varias semanas habían pasado desde entonces, y una noche de eclipse lunar, fue cuando se despidieron de Los Combo Niños, quienes se fueron dle mismo modo que habían venido, con la luna roja. La despedida les costó mucho a todos, tanto a los que se ivan como a los que despedían. Finalmente, luego de algunos meses, llegó el esperado día de los muertos. La tumba de Manny estaba tan repleta de regalos que Serio apenas y encontró un lugar para dejar su ofrenda. Colocó los platillos preferidos de su padre como el cangrejo y la comida, pero además le agregó un adorno más. Alrededor de la lápida ató al vacío cinturón del Tigre, dejando como concluída la Leyenda Del Tigre.

Varios años despues, una pequeña niña estaba deseosa de ir a su primer día de escuela. Orgullosa de portar el famoso apellido Rivera. La pequeña de cabello negro y ojos cafés miraba a su padre leer el diario con afan de que notara la hora y se marchasen de una vez.

-Mamá, papá, se me va a hacer tarde-se quejaba la niña.

-Entonces vamonos Andrea.-respondió Lucía quitandole el periodico de las namos a su esposo. Serio vio la sonrisa de entusiasmo de su hija y tomó las llaves del auto. De esa forma, los dos la acompañaron hasta la escuela, donde se prepararía para la vida normal que por fin le esperaba a algun Rivera.

* * *

Completado. Terminada la finalizacion de mi más largo fic,espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentaris =). Pronto subiré nuevos fics, solo necesito formar ideas en mi mente :P Nos Vemos/leemos...la muerte siemprees algo necesario e inveitable...


End file.
